Muv Luv Quatum Casualty Conduit
by Kaizerknight01
Summary: my first muv luv fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Muv Luv

Just writing this fanfic after playing Alternative ...

Prologue

In the vastness of time and space, an quantum oddity called existed as a Casualty Conductor and composed of all collective memories of Shirogane Takeru , stuck in what seems to be an endless loop of time and space , even after all the pain, suffering he has to endure,keeps trying every possible scenario.

But still it always end up in October 22 2001 and cannot go beyond that.

He cannot and will not accept tragedy that awaited humanity in both ALTERNATIVE IV and ALTERNATIVE V

After endless cycles of soul searching in this this infinite diversity of time and space. He wanted a solution ... He knows the solution, but does not know how to prevent the tragic fate that befall on Kagami Sumika. , He wanted a way , he wanted a power ... A power the can change destiny and tried diving deeper into space time.

This torment soul offend asked himself ….. was there something I could've done more?

I wonder, was that why I came to this world in the first place?

If this was an unavoidable destiny, then what exactly was I to this world?

I wanted protect them all with my life ,

I should be able to do something, anything to stop this messed up future!

There must be something!

I'll never lose!

Because...I'm here...

Because...I'm...still here...

Then finally, even if its light was faint, he can clearly see it shinning brightly in the abyss of hopeless. He lets a small smirk " I guess there a god after all, a god that is called "Possibility"

October 22 2001 in the ruined remains of his room and on his bed. Shirogane , Takeru sweating coldly was twisting turning and yelled " Meiya ! Sumika! Everyone!" as he awoke, his right arm out stretch, with open hand it was like was reaching out to someone. He quickly sat straight up and pull his right hand over his face. Then a flood of memories came crashing down, all of it was painful. Remembering the deaths of the people was precious the him was unbearable and causes a stream of transparent fluid to fall down on his cheeks.

Using his right arm to wipe away his tears, he know form his gut instinct that he still on the parallel world, a world where aliens monsters know as the BETA exist, mankind desperate struggle to avoid annihilation and he's back again his at starting point again. He slams his fist on bed, the fist went through the mattress and cursed. Is this Sumika's doing ? After a few moment of silence, he tries to control his frustration, being to rationalize the situation and after some thought it might be a blessing after all, he has been given another chance

He swiftly check his closet , change into his school uniform, check some instant ramen which he always stashes for his late night snack and his portable console "Game Guy" . As he reach down expecting to find his favorite game console "Huh ?" he gets strange device and carefully examine it . It was slim and device with 4.8 inch display screen and he turn around the strange device and saw "Zamzung Iuniverse" with a logo of a Infinity sign.

Shirogane Takeru gave a puzzled looked this is not how his "Game Guy" looked like, but just shrug it off, for there far more important things to do . He know the moment that he leave this room, this apartment , this whole town is in shambles, and there's a badly damage TSF near the home of Sumika. He took a deep breath and spoke "Let's do this!"

As Takeru open the door it was like Deja vu all over again. The ruined apartment, the destroyed houses and the damage TSF cashed on to Smika's house, but was something different. On top the damage TSF was strange looking robot, humanoid type, well armored, it has a imposing figure of futuristic knight , all white and at least 3 meter tall. This armored figure was carrying a unconscious long red haired girl with a yellow ribbon tied on it and she wore a dress white showed her bare shoulder which Takeru was familiar with, with a loud yell

"SUMIKA!" and quickly goes near the TSF

The Armored figure gently glide down the the wreckage of the TSF , "princes carry" Sumika, The armored figure kneels down and gently settle the red haired uptight her body was leading on a wall. Shirogane quickly arrived, checks her vitals, and it was fine . He couldn't believe it here was Sumika, in front of him , his eye welled with tears and tightly embraced her.

Then the armored figure spoke with an electronic sounding voice " Please , be gentle with her , She's still in a state of shock ... She just witness her childhood friend thorn apart by those damn BETA."

Upon hearing this Takeru was startled if his assumptions are correct " A childhood friend ... Is he called Shirogane, Takeru. "

The armored figure nods " We have been given this chance after 12,000 cycles, I entrust her safety to you." turns around and started to walk away.

" Wait I have mountain of question ask ! Who or what are you ?"

The armored figure turn his head/helmet " I think of all the people, you should know who am I"

" What ?"

" Geez ... you still don't get it huh, I am you and you are me ... I need to go ... I still have a role to play ... I feel this will not be the last time we'll be seeing each other."

" What nonsense you talking about? This does not meet sense at all!"

" I swore an oath through of courage, if there is blood to spilled it should be only be mine."

The Armored figure using a hand gesture bid farewell, blueish particle of light surrounds it and disappeared.

Takeru still trying to make sense of it , none this event ever happen in his previous loops and was confused

" Think! Damn it! Focus, Sumika is safe that's all that matter for now ! I better go to Yokoma base get some help asap!" gently carries Sumika on both his arms. Then hears a sound , a UN jeep stop a few feet before him.

Two UN guards quickly dismounted, another figure follows behind them, a woman in with a lab coat it was Kouzuki Yuuko.

To Shirogane Takeru this was all new,to foreign for him to grasp. His so called knowledge of the future is one by one becoming useless

P.s.

Please bear with me I have been diagnose with a mild form of dyslexia


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Muv Luv

The two UN soldiers pointed there rifles at Shirogane, Takeru while carrying Sumika, his body tense up, his adrenaline pumping , his fight or flight instincts are on overdrive.

Then a woman with long purple hair , wore a lab coat appeared behind the two UN soldiers. She calls out, and to Shirogane he knows this voice all too well, it was none other than than Kouzuki, Yuuko, Yokohama's base vice commander.

" Identify yourselves , your life depends on it ... " She took notice of Takeru stance she took out her pistol fired a warning shot near the ground where he stood. " Don't even try to move a muscle ... Identify yourselves!"

Takeru knows that his cornered and cannot risk trying to flee, or he might endanger Sumika. " I am Shirogane, Takeru a civilian, please help my friend! She's unconscious!."

Upon hearing the name "Shirogane, Takeru", Yuuko was visibly startled, she lower her gun down and ordered the UN soldiers " You two! Go and help them, starting form now these two are under my custody." The two UN soldier tried assist on helping Takeru to carry Sumika. But he refused, he insisted he'll carry his childhood friend. The two UN soldiers to just escorted them to the jeep.

Inside the UN jeep at the seat the the back, the unconscious Sumika slumps over Takeru's shoulder, while he was looking outside through the windows, he notices the road, which he was all too familiar with. The road and the barren Cherry Blossom tress, but one spot stood out, he remembers this in his previous loop like it was just yesterday, the grave markers of the Valkyrie squad and especially ... With just a whisper "Marimo- sensei."

Deep inside, Takeru have many conflicting emotions, inside his thoughts.

" Damn it , why do i have remember those awful memories ... Snap out it Takeru ! This why your here, the price of your incompetence will be the demise of the people that are precious to you!" Looks at Sumika's face which was sleeping soundly his right hand clenched tightly " Never again ! I am given this chance to set things right!"

The jeep reaches UN Yokohama base, and enters the base perimeter. Takeru sees a medical team standing by, the two soldiers and the vice commander (Yuuko) gets out of the jeep. Yuuko order the medics to tend to Sumika. Takeru hesitantly lets go, he know its out of his hand now.

After a few minutes Yuuko and the two soldiers accompanied Takeru outside Kouzuki, Yuuko's office, she order sthe two soldiers

" That will be all, you can return to your post."

The two soldiers saluted " Yes Ma'am !"

Yuuko gestured to Takeru, to follow. He follows and goes inside Yuuko's all to familiar office. If his memory serves him right there's another room in which you need at least a S-5 clearance and a basement that leads ito the brain room in which Kasumi offend stays, but this time he know that this will be different, since Sumika was saved, he don't know what to expect and he better analyze the whole situation first before shooting off his mouth, especially to Yuuko sensei, then she spoke

Yuuko with a demanding tone " Who and what are you? What your connection with subject UNAB 001 ?"

Shirogane notices the tone and body language of Kouzuki, Yuuko , he knew form his personal painful experience on the day that Marimo sensei was killed in his world, she acted the same way... She was demanding answers, no she was desperate for answers. For a moment he wanted to tell her everything, but this is Yuuko, he knows what she capable of. But still there so many things that has changed. First it was Sumika, then now Yuuko demanding him what is UNAB 001, which he has no knowledge even form his previous loops.

Takeru decides to play it safe, and calmly answered " Its classified information ..." notice Yuuko flustered slightly

" Hoo ... classified information huh ? Interesting answer, just how much classified information do you know boy? "

" XG70 deal, that this base is build on top of a Beta Hive, The details of Alternative IV its dead line of December 24 and Alternative V ..." sees Yuuko visibly ticked off just as going to draw he pistol, a young sliver blue haired girl with a strange headband emerged from the secret door it was Yashiro Kasumi and she yelled

" Please Stop! He's awake and wants to talk with him " points at Takeru.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the basement section.

Yuuko, Kasumi and Takeru reach the the sealed bulkhead. as the door opens, unlike before it was filled with more computers , the stasis tank was larger, suspend with in the bluish fluid and wires , was a head and torso of a badly damaged humanoid robot. Shirogane Takeru eyes widen, he knows it. Its the mecha appeared just hours ago, its the one that recused Sumika.

Then Yuuko step forward " Subject UNAB 001 ... UNidentified being that is Against Beta, hey Kasumi, can you tell what's it thinking."

" I can't ... He won't let me , he just told me to bring him (Shirogane) here."

" Okay, now. mister classified information what is your connection with this thing ?"

Takeru just stayed silent he walk forward, touched the tank and began to glow. All the computer and other diagnostic tool began analyzing data

Inside Takeru's subconsciousness, in the white empty field he sees the Robotic knight undamaged, and it speaks with an electronic sounding voice.

" Told you, this wont be the last time we'll be see each other. ( lightly chucked)"

" What the heck ? What the meaning of this !"

" As you know it was Sumika that made us into a Casualty Conductor, obviously someone needs to take her place, for our plans to succeeded."

" Wait a minute ... What do you mean "Our plans?"

The Robotic knight deeply sigh " I can't believe that my past self is this dense, no wonder why Yuuko sensei likes to hit us on the head."

" Your my future self ?"

" Not quite , I came a different parallel future world, where mankind technology was advance enough rebuilt my broken body. it my be hard for you to believe me, but after 12000 cycles I have made a breakthrough ... Let me rephrase it, we're able to create a miracle ."

" 12000 cycles , do you mean like 12000 loops?"

" Yup"

" The heck ? 12000 times! I am just beginning my third loop."

" Are you sure it just your third try? form my calculation it your twentieth loop already."

"! Then how ? How can you go back and fourth through time?"

" Quite simple really, each parallel world have a version of everyone. The same people , but different time , different circumstances, but in my case I am made of the collective memory of all of the Shirogane, Takeru that have died ... fighting against the BETA.

"Then what now ? Does it mean that all of my previous knowledge of the future are useless?"

" Not quite , that's why I am here ... Remember this , the future is not set in stone ... We have made a decision, now the universe conspires to make it happen, I am uploading data ,unlocking your minds limiters and placing 12 layers mental of protection , just in case Kasumi or Sumika tries to read your mind. You need to go now you have mission to do.

Takeru was suddenly transported in to his conscious reality, he notice Kasumi tagging his sleeves and asked

" Are you feeling alright ?"

Takeru feels an sharp pain inside his head, and was sweating profusely, he endured the pain, he told himself that this nothing compare to all the suffering and misery that he had to endured.

" I am just fine , but a bit startled ... Do you know how long I was out?"

" ... You just stood there for a few seconds .."

" ! A few seconds you say ... " Takeru felt it was hours , see the young silver blue girl that holding apart of him sleeve. He bend a bit and offer her a hand shake to her " I am Shirogane, Takeru , ( laughs a bit) I bet you already know that."

Kasumi stared blankly at Takeru's hand, but eventual shakes his hand . " ... Yashiro , Kasumi ..."

Meanwhile at the computer terminal, Kouzuki Yuuko is reading the computer print outs, as she was reading her body began to shiver with excitement, for her it was a Eureka monument she whispered " Fifteenth Quintillion ... in just nano seconds ... 15 billion of a billion ..." smirks evilly it more than what she expected.

At Yuuko's office.

Yuuko sat at her chair , Kasumi was beside her. While Takeru stood.

Yuuko clears her throat and questions Takeru.

" ... Your called Shirogane, Takeru right? I want an explanation right here! Right now!"

" Professor Kouzuki , are you familiar with Quantum mechanics? Do still remember your old Quantum Casualty theory ? Multi verse? I am a living proof that ."

Yuuko's face became serious she already knows that this young man , was special. Special in a sense that the UNAB001 telepathically told Kasumi the specific time ,location and the details how to find this Shirogane,Takeru, and an unconscious red haired girl with him, but after hearing this form him, she changes her assessment, this young man is an abnormality, if he says is true, then the laws physics, the law of general relativity and Laplace demon is thrown into a rapidly spinning blender ."

"Then prove it! as Yuuko smiles slyly

" As a gesture of goodwill I shall." Takeru gets form his pocket a slim 4.8 inch tablet PC and navigates the touch screen , Yuuko's computers suddenly come to life, the printers started running and printed a long list . Yuuko get the print outs. after skimming some pages she couldn't believe her eyes, it have detail plans of advance TSF OS , how to efficiently engineer a ultra compact power system for the TSF, Plasma emitting weapons, anti radiation solution and more importantly a food replicator ..."

Yuuko shivers in excitement ,she got more than she bargain for " Shirogane-kun, I'll cut to the chase, what do you want in return ?"

Takeru joking answered " Obviously I want you ... " Sees Yuuko throwing her lab coat , and started to unbutton her uniform, Takeru comically spit " Wait ! Wait! I was just joking ... Stop doing that ... Don't strip!" Sees Kasumi face blushing brightly and hiding at a corner. " There a child in this room !"

Yuuko started to giggle " Hoo ... I never expect the all knowing Shirogane, Takeru to be so innocent, like a teenage high school boy."

" Technically speaking I am still 17 years old you know!"

" I see ... just my type"

" Geez ... stop pulling my leg Professor."

" If having sex with you in exchange of your knowledge , is just a small price to pay!"

Then Takeru sees flashes of his memories in his past loops , When he and Yuuko ... in this room ... They did it . he put his left hand on his forehead and blushed

"Well since your doing this out of the goodness of your heart, I guess there no need for me too , right ? Or your still interested ..."

" Definitely not! I have mission to do, I will not rest till every last BETA is driven out of Earth!"

" Glad to see that we see eye to eye on this most pressing issue."

Then the phone rang . Yuuko answers it, it came from the medical ward. It was Kagami, Sumika the staff reports that red haired girl possessed ESPER powers and used her power to knock out of the doctors that was trying to treat her, she was crying and yelling for Takeru."

"Shirogane, we some problem, its your friend, you better go and see her now. Shes at medical ward 4!"

Takeru bolted out of the office, Yuuko goes near Kasumi and asked

"Did you read his mind ?"

With a head gesture of no Kasumi replied " I can't, there's some kind of force the is shielding his mind , but ( She remembers shaking hands ) He a kind and warm person, but deep inside he's a tortured soul ..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Medical ward, a couple of Doctors and nurses lay unconscious on the floor, Sumika was panicking, screaming loudly.

" It my fault! That why Takeru-kun ... Takeru-kun ... is gone ..." she continued cried and wailed . then to her surprise some yelled her name as she turns her gaze she a figure of young man all knew too well " Takeru-kun!" she came rushing to him and embraced him tightly, she buried her face on his chest and sobbing.

"Takeru no Baka, baka, baka!" continues to cry " I though you've being killed ... the last that I saw you ..."

Takeru gentle strokes her hair " Shhh ... It was just a bad dream ... You need let the doctors treat you and get some rest."

"But Ta-kun ... It felt so real ... The Beta ... You ..."

"Sumika, just empty your mind ... get some rest" Takeru saw Flasback just how this world Takeru fought tooth and nail in protecting Sumika

Appearing for behind Sumika ,Yuuko using a hypodermic gun, gave Sumika a sedative at the nape , after a few seconds she was fast as sleep. Takeru carries Sumika to her bed.

To Yuuko she felt as the greatest that that happen to her, not only that she a Dimension jumper on her side, an added bonus of a powerful esper too. She was griming wildly, gets her cellphone called " Hello , Motoko Nee, we need discuss on something important"

PS please read PaulXion fanfic as well Muv Luv: One Last Time into the Loop (IMHO) it a far better fanfic writer than me


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Muv Luv

After the incident after the medical ward. Takeru went back to Kouzuki Yuuko's Office. He want to discuss the favors that he needed.

" Kouzuki sensei, I need you use your political clout, to help me with this documents that I have very prepared." gives the document to Yuuko

Yuuko on her chair , get the documents and reads it about Shirogane Takeru's personal profile and other interesting details that stood out " Hmmm ... Interesting, you want me to appoint you as independent defense contractor with complete access of the base facilities , reporting directly under me, form the newly formed UN's "I.S.A.F" ( Independent Situation Action force) with the purpose of testing new weapons, TSF operating systems, experimental TSF designs and you want to be assigned at squad 207 as independent observer."

Takeru nods

" A ingenious choice , the cadets of that squad are very unique, for having high level connections in both UN , Japan's parliament and even the Imperial house hold."

Takeru replies " These girls will play a very pivotal role in the coming months ."

" Are you sure, that you have no personal interest involved?" Yuuko slyly smiles.

" Its privileged information ..."

Yuuko was annoyed, Takeru's use of , Classified Information and such, she know he's just stone walling her and not letting her control the discussion.

" Lastly to guarantee the safety and well being of Kagami, Sumika... I agree with your proposal. as long you keep your end of the deal, mister dimension jumper."

"Believe me, professor Kouzuki, I am doing this for our mutual benefit. I cannot stress the fact that I cannot let you know all of my plans."

" I see ... Your fearing the Quantum whipsaw effect ... huh"

Takeru nods his head " Yes ... What I am aiming for is the scenario with the most positive outcome."

Yuuko frowns a bit and let's out a sigh " I understand..."

Takeru bid farewell to his "Yuuko-sensei" and goes out of her office, as he was walking the hallway, deep in his thoughts he notes in his previous loops he has been relying too much on Yuuko authority and influence. In the past he has been only thinking the tactical situation and but never truly grasp the bigger picture. For the scenario to change he must change the key turning points. Form the knowledge and technical analysis that he gained form his future self, the one of the important chain of events is on November 11, 2001. The Sadogashima hive attacks the mainland Japan, it a domino effect will eventually lead to the Coup d'eta of the Imperial Japanese forces. Knowing this fact, he needs directly to intervene, he must go into phase two before Nov 11.

At the same time at Kouzuki , Yuuko office, then the phone rings, answers it and hears the the voice Isumi Michiru Captain of the Valkyries

" Vice commander, I and 1st Lt Hayse will be escorting, Professor Kouzuki, Motoko, We'll arriving tomorrow ETA 0930 hours."

" I see ... Good" Yuuko let's out a smug face smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day October 23, At the UN Yokohama barracks , 0530 hours or 5:30 am in his so called "new room" but in fact it was the same room that Shirogane, Takeru had always stayed in his previous loops, He was already wide awake, sweating coldly and took a deep breath and was trying to calm himself down , he was been dreaming, and remembered all of the romantic encounter that he has experienced with the girls in this room and the bitter sweet moment that he asked them to leave... last embrace that they shared ... Telling each girl to go... and go join with the migration fleet, that was leaving Earth. The other reason was he saw a vision, the last moments this world Shirogane, Takeru.

In his vision , he felt every pulse, pain , rage and hatred against his most hated enemy , and saw himself surrounded by shadowy figures that are unmistakeably the smaller BETA strain. Holding on his right hand was holding a triggering device, on the top of his lungs he shouted and cursed "You alien shitheads! Even if my body is destroyed, the courage that I hold is undying !" Used the triggering device. It was in that moment he was violently awoken.

At Shirogane's room, the door slowly opens making a creaking sound, Takeru slowly looks at that direction and saw a Sliver blue haired girl, it was Kasumi.

" Yashiro, Kasumi-san ..."

The young sliver blue haired girl get a small handkerchief and gently wipe his sweat form his face " Kasumi ... Please call me Kasumi..." answered in a monotone voice.

A bit startled he didn't expect this event to happen this early " Thanks, Kasumi-chan... I just had some bad dream... Why are you here?"

" Because Sumika-san told me to check on you."

Takeru knows that Sumika was still asleep due to sedative, that Yuuko sensei gave. The only means ,that she telepathically communicated with Kasumi.

" Kasumi-chan can you and Sumika read my mind ?" he worriedly asked

"No, we still can't , I can only sense what you're feeling ,even with Sumika-san help the best that we can do, is to know what your feeling."

"... Sumika must be very worried ( I guess it can't helped, after what she saw happen to this world's Shirogane, Takeru) Sorry, to brother you Kasumi-chan"

" It really OK ... Takeru-san, please cheer up. I need to go" Kasumi bows and slowly leaves out of the door.

Takeru deeply sighs and felt guilty for making both Sumika and Kasumi worry

A few hours later Cadets classroom/ Briefing room, Sgt. Jinguuji , Marimo was giving her routine lectures, then without warning Kouzuki Yuuko, the base vice commander enter her briefing room and was accompanied by Shirogane Takeru. Yuuko gave her long time friend, Marimo a piece of envelop, it was a letter of recommendation and reads it

" I'll the leave the rest to you Marimo" Yuuko waves her hand goodbye and leaves.

Marimo was irritated by her friend actions she called the attention of the cadets " As today onwards, unit 207 will have independent observer form the UN's newly formed I.S.A.F." (Independent Situation Action Force)

Takeru step forward and gave a salute " I.S. A. F. 's agent Shirogane , Takeru , looking forward working with you."

The four girls namely Mitsurugi Meiya, Chizuru, Sakaki, Miki Tamase, and Ayamine Kei began whispering to each. they where discussing things like I. S. A. F. independent observer and such.

Then Marimo using her hand slams the table and with a serious tone " Cadet squard 207, where are your manners ?"

All of the girls was startled, all of them suddenly salutes and all them introduces them self. After the formalities are done Takeru took a seat at the back, and Marimo continued her lecture. Takeru eyes wanders around and looked at all to familiar faces, even with all of the mental preparation, he couldn't stop the feeling of longing and nostalgia, for he knew all of them ...Intimately.

He quickly glanced at blue haired Samurai girl, Meiya ... Her last words ... Will forever to haunt his memories ... continued to glance at Marimo and Miki AKA Tama the way that they met there demise was too cruel, and lastly but not the least was Sakaki and Kei ... Now that leaves Mikoto who's still hospitalized at this time , his right hand from a fist and spoke to himself " Never again ... I reject that reality, with this hand I must ... No i will change it and protect everyone future..."

Meanwhile outside of the base , Two UN TSF Type 94 Shiranui and Helicopter landed, and Yuuko was waiting, the two Shiranui pilots disembarks there cockpit, two females clad in their exo suit goes to the vice commander and saluted. It was Captain of the Valkyries Isumi Michiru and 1st Lt Hayase Mitsuki.

" Captain Isumi, Michiru and 1st Lt Hayse Mitsuki reporting in Ma'am!'

Yuuko with a small smirk " At ease, Michiru you know I am not a fan of military regulations."

" Is it true? That high commanded created another autonomous task force just recently?"

" Yes I.S.A.F. the details are still classified, and how my older sister doing ?" Yuuko sees the helicopter doors open, saw a figure with the same hair color, but a different hair style, has a cigarette on her mouth wore a lab coat, it was her older Sister Kouzuki Motoko just like her younger sister a genius in her field , she specializes in Esper research, med teach, Bio tech R&D and approach her

" Long time no see Yuuko, is the specimen still asleep?"

" Ahh ... Let's talk some where more privately."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the track and field, Jinguuji , Marimo was observing the cadets of unit 207 doing 10 km laps and taking the lead was the independent observer, called Shirogane, Takeru, he was in full battle gear and carried a mock machine gun. Marimo took notice of this, after reading his profile he worked at a PMC (Private Military Contractor) called (Break Water) form the overseas and a full pledged Eishi. She found a bit surprising that even though he could ran circles a head of the cadets, he choose to match their phase

While round the track and field Takeru Shouted " Come on guys the day still young ! Put your backs though it! Just keep you Spirits up ! FIGHTO!"

Chizuru was already sweating but she notice Takeru even in full battle gear didn't break a single sweat " That Shirogane ...(pants ) He has all that heavier gear ... And yet ..."

A few phases ahead was her arch rival Ayamine " I know ... but don't you notice something strange ?"

Chizuru panting " Huh ? What do you mean ... Ayamine ?" then Meiya which was in front interjects

" Shirogane is matching our phase for quite awhile ... I sense that if he really wanted he could run circles around us ... Its like he's encouraging us..."

" Then Miki will do her best !"

Takeru looks at the cadets " The spirit , cadet Tamase !"

Then Marimo bows a whistles. all of the cadets are panting heavily, Takeru removes his helmet and using his left hand swipes a away sweat on his forehead.

" Training season complete, squad dismiss." it was Marimo

The girls started to leave, while Takeru was busy taking off the armored vest, Marimo talks to him.

"Shirogane-san, I don't know whether you're being your nice or naive. You're a not a cadet, what you did was unnecessary."

" Jinguuji-san ... Even more so and technically speaking I am part of unit 207 ... I would like to have some team cohesion ...Effort in building trust "

Marimo just stayed silent, then a voice called out Takeru turn his view and saw two female figures, they wore military uniform which he's all too familiar with ... The Valkyries. The two goes near, Takeru and Marimo location.

Form his point of veiw. Takeru never expected this , meeting with Cpt Isumi and 1st LT Hayase this early on, he told himself just to adjust with the situation. He notice the cold stares being exchange between Marimo and Michiru, obviously signs of bad blood between them, Mitsuki sees him, checks him out and speaks.

" Hooo ... So this is ISAF's test pilot huh ... I guess my expectation was a bit too high."

Takeru with a salute's " It an honor and a privilege, to meet members of the famed Valkyrie Squadron."

" Hehhh ... At ease, agent Shirogane, Flattery will get you nowhere , anyway I am 1st Lt Hayase, Mitsuki (points her finger) That's Cpt Isumi, Michiru."

Michiru goes near Takeru spot " So Shirogane, I heard what heard your a fully pledge Eishi that received TSF training form overseas. If you don't mind we like to see your skills behind a TSF."

At the back of Takeru's mind he knows it was Yuuko that was behind this " Captain Isumi, is this an order or a request ?"

" A little of both, I am just wondering why the the vice commander calls you special."

Takeru silently sighs he know what going to happen, the likely case is, that he'll be facing the battle crazed Hayase Mitsuki on a mock battle " I understand. on one condition, since you want to measure my capabilities and agility , I want the mock battle with out weapons or swords, just hand to hand combat."

Michiru pauses for a bit, but see Mitsuki nods " Ok I accept."

Mitsuki " I like the way you think , Shirogane ... Just make sure you don't get knock out at the first blow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the TSF training field/mock battle area, some base personel gather around, the notable ones are Cadet unit 207, they where talking about the match.

" Do you know who's participating this match ?" Asked by Sakaki

" From the rumors that i heard Shirogane and one Valkyries participating in this training excesses." Meiya responded.

"UN Valkyries ... The Elite of the elite, independent Task force ..." Ayamine by spoke with a matter of fact tone .

" Wow ... and Shirogane-san going to having a one on one match with them." Adds by Miki

Two TSF enter the Field it was two F 4J Gekishin, Shirogane's TSF right sholder was painted in white and other side Mitsuki's TSF right should was painted blue.

At the other side of the field was a tent , command/ observation post inside was Marimo , Michiru ( which both kept a distance to each other ) and on the monitors was Yuuko and her aid Lt. Elena Piatif

Then Cpt Isumi, Michiru gave a sign to start the mock battle, At an instant two F4J TSF using their booster charged head first. Mitsuki smirked , she give Takeru credit for having the guts to go head to head.

" Gutsy move, mister PMC, let's see if you can back it up!"

Mitsuki's unit use a shoulder charge move , she was going to use F4J mass bulk to finish this in a instant , But to Takeru, who's mental limiters are unlocked, a white jolt of lighting flash across his forehead and saw it coming, with swift adjustments of the control stick he's imputing the commands faster than the OS can handle causing it to have errors . His unit evades the tackle by shifting the power of his booster units making a barrel roll and blanking to the blind corner of Mitsuki. he throws a back hand punch, but due to the sharp instinct of Mitsuki quickly adjust to the last moment and blocks it.

" Hooo ... Not bad , but I am not yet finished !" used a leg swipe, to topple Takeru, but he evades it with minimal effort by leaping, making semi back flip and used his initial inertia to skid some distance away form his attacker.

On Shirogane's cockpit, all sort of warning signs pop up on his monitor, is annoyed him a bit, he told himself it can't be help he's pushing TSF system above its performance levels "Come on! Gekishin! just a bit more! Endure!"

The moment Shirogane pull those radical maneuvers, Cpt Isumi eyes narrowed, she never imagine that bulky 1st generation Gekishin was capable of those kind of maneuvers, its performing beyond its spec.

On the command post Yuuko on the screen it displayed Shirogane's , vitals, what interested her the most was the surged of brain wave activity. She smirks " Just as I though .. You have some sort precognitive and psychokinesis abilities ... You're truly an interesting man ..."

1st LT Hayse, Mitsuki was pissed none of her attacks connected, her punches and kicks where parried, blocked and intercepted by Shirogane , out of frustration she yelled " Is all that you know! All you do is just to guard and evade?! Fight me damn it !

In Shirogane's point of view, it not that he won't attack , its because he can't , on his screen over 50 error warning flashed. The OS control systems are not responsive for the attack combos he had in mind. sees Hayse throws punch , even though he can see it coming but the combination of lag time and glitches in the system . His TSF was hit straight in the face and was followed by kick. just as his TSF was about to fall, but with quick input on the boosters , recovers and put some distance between himself.

After taking those hard hits Takeru competitive spirit was lit " Tch ! That does it!" yanks the controls with his sheer strength of will charges and performed a multi-hit combo. A fast left jab , a hard right . left knee , a mid kick and finally a booster powered upper cut which hits and sends Mitsuki's TSF back hard ( Like the one is used in a certain famous fighting game).

Being a seasoned melee combat veteran in the nick of time Mitsuki was able to guard most of the attacks, regains her balance, and was smirking widely for the first and long time she found someone that was able to spar with and was able to push her back into a corner, her body trembles with excitement and felt her battle lust. Then a video comm link appeared, It was Shirogane

" Lt Hayse , it's your win. I have not choice but to forfeit the match."

" What the hell is the meaning of this!" Shouted by Mitsuki " Are you going to cut and run ! You spineless piece of ..." another com link pop up it was Cpt Isumi

" Hayse , due an unforeseen technical problems, Shirogane is force to withdraw, His TSF OS went offline ... "

" Then let me and him finish this fight in the type 94 !"

" Denied ! I won't risk damaging our front line units for a petty mock battle."

Mitsuki slams her fist " Understood ... "

Moments later in the command post, Shirogne and Hayase ( still in their exo suit) enter the tent. Both of them salutes at Cpt Isumi

" At ease, both of you , Shirogane those are pretty radical movements you did back there. Too bad that your TSF OS died in the middle of the match,no wonder the commander calls you special."

" Thank you captain, but in the end I ..."

Then Hayase cuts in " It a draw! This match is not yet settled ! I feel I was the one being cornered in our match " points her finger at Shirogane " You better be ready next time !"

Shirogane let's out a sigh " Lt Hayse , maybe in due time , I have much more pressing matters to do."

" Such as ?" Asked Hayse.

Shirogane give a stern face " The defeat of Mankind of most hated , enemy ... The BETA ..."

Both Isumi and Hayase could sense the seriousness of his tone , they could sense aura of hatred the moment he uttered the word "BETA"

" Captain, with your permission, I need to tend to my our duties."

" I understand ..."

Takeru goes out the command post while Hayse stood silently and reflected on her actions, and deep down knows she was selfish and wrong " Darn it ... I guess I better apologies to Shirogane."

" But before that , Mitsuki, I think you better clean up yourself first " Michiru with her land on her head she points to Mitsuki's neither regions it was soaking wet.

Mitsuki's sees it quickly cover it using her hand and blushed " Curse you ! Michiru ! You should have told me earlier!"

" And Let Shirogane, know ? while in the heat of the match , you where thinking ecchi things about him, well he's quite handsome and has a mysterious charm about him ( laughs a bit) must be love at first fight? Mitsuki ?"

"Michiru ! That not it! Your teasing just as bad as Munakata !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirogane still in his exo suit. was heading to be changing area. Then heard several voices in was cadet squad 207. He turns around greets them. The girls was suddenly stopped in their tracks. He notice all of their faces was beet red and their eyes was avoiding him, then asked.

" Hmm ... Everyone why are you acting strange, Is there something wrong ?"

Then Sakaki AKA Class Rep answered she's still blushing ,was turning her face away , was stuttering and finally composed herself " Its just ... We are not used seeing ... Shirogane in his Eishi gear ..."

Shirogane mentally face palm, obviously this will be the first time that any of this girls saw a Male in a exo suit this close " I understand , sorry if made you guys uncomfortable ... I'll quickly change ..."

" Wait, Shirogane ..." It was Meiya , she's blushing also " We would like to commend you , In how you you were able to hold your own, against the Valkyries Storm Vanguard. "

" You're awesome Shirogane ! The moves you pulled are beyond humanly possible !" Miki ecstatically added

Shirogane feel warm and the same time embarrassed " Thank you ... I truly appreciate it anyway, if you guys need some tips and advice on TSF's controls don't hesitate to ask me."

" Say Shirogane ..." It was Meiya " Where you able to attain the level of prowess by wanting to protect something ?"

Shirogane Silent spoked "Meiya" " I see your point, Mitsurugi-san then let me ask you this, what do want to protect ?"

" This planet ... this country Nippon (Japan) Its people ...and what about you Shirogane ?"

Shirogane using one of his finger scratches lightly his cheeks " Well mine its a bit more different ... You can laugh if you want to ... I want to protect everything ,This Blue planet and Mankind future ( laughs )."

Upon hearing this all of the girls gained a different perspective of Shirogane, just he was going to going Ayamine called out

" I have another question?"

Shirogane puzzled " Yes? Ayamine ?" notice Ayamine coming near pokes gently his abs and rubs it , It him a more puzzled looks " ?"

Ayamine turns around and gave a thums up to the girls " Shirogane six packs are rock solid hard !"

All of the of the girls blushed and shouted " Ayamine!" While Shirogane has this comically expression on on his face "HUH ?"

After this Shirogane changed into normal clothes and proceeds to visit Sumika

PS Pls forgive my spelling and gammars my dyslexia getting better of me ...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Muv Luv

Yokoyama base Oct 23 2001 , Medical ward late afternoon.

Shinogane, Takeru, was going to check up on how's his childhood friend Kagami, Sumika was doing . He opens the door, sees Sumika peacefully sleeping, and notices another figure checking the medical documents. At first he thought it was Yuuko,but something off. Her hair style was different and has a small mole on right chin. This woman has the same vibes as Yuuko, that screams of " Mad Scientist" .

Then the Elder Kouzuki sister notice Shirogane " Hmmm ... You're Shirogane, Takeru?Form ISAF ? " Takeru nods. she flips the medical documents " I see ... Interesting ..."

After a few seconds Shirogane decides to asks politely " Ma'am may I ask ?Are you working under the orders of this base XO (Yuuko)

The older Kouzuki smirks and laughs " Let me state this loud and clear! I the famed scientist Kouzuki Motoko is just collaborating with my younger sister on a special project. I am not some rank and file that she can push round!"

Something in Shirogane mind breaks and he thought to himself " What the heck! Yuuko sensei has an older sister! Crap ! It bad enough having one Kouzuki around, now there two of them !" Then he asked Kouzuki Motoko

" How's is she ( Looks At Sumika)"

" Her brain waves are stabilizing,but I recommend not to disturb her, her mind needs to recover, in due time she'll be on her feet."

Shirogane breath a sigh of relief " Thank you Kouzuki sensei ..."

" I must say , your friend over there she a rare breed ... A Natural born ESPER and a powerful one too. Truly my sister hit a jackpot without even her trying.."

Shirogane just stayed quiet and know where the conversation is going to lead.

The Elder sister Kouzuki wildly smirks and her eyes narrowed " So I am just wondering , Shirogane-kun, about you ... You just suddenly reappearing again...Truly you're a man of mystery."

Just shrugs it of " If you say so Ma'am ..."

Motoko was a bit annoyed " Rest a sure, that starting today the girl named Kagami Sumika ,well being is under my supervision. as per ordered by the member of the UN senate namely by Kouzuki Yuuko."

" Understood, you have my at most gratitude." Shirogane bows his head. " Till again Kouzuki sensei, I'll take my leave ..." Walks out of the Medical ward then a few minutes later , using the back door Yuuko enters, greets her older sister Motoko and a computer print out detailing psychic parameters of Shirogane. The two genius sisters smirked widely .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After visiting Sumika in the medical ward, Shirogane , decides to to the PX ( cafeteria) to grab a bite, as he enter the PX and get a yakisoba bread(synthetic ) a voice called out to him, It was the pink hair girl Tamase or " Tama". She and the rest of the cadet 207 were having dinner.

Shinogane greeted them, and join the conversation, then Sakaki AKA class rep asked

"So, Shirogane-san, form what I heard, form Instructor Jinguuji, that you're an independent unit that only reports to the base XO (Yuuko) ?

" Yes, Sakaki-san."

" I don't want to be rude, but I find it strange, why suddenly out of nowhere,you became our independent observer?"

Takeru notes to himself that Class rep is still sharp as ever " I not a liberty to discuss the details, Its the task that is given to me..." But before he could finish Ayamine cuts in.

" Is it because our squads unique circumstances? ... All of us here , even the one that got hospitalize (Mikoto) have special connections."

After what Ayamine bluntly said, Takeru, deep inside was mildly amused, he tells himself that the Odd balls like Ayamine are the one to look out for.

Then Sakaki continued " As I stated earlier , I mean no disrespect to a higher ranking officer, but this doesn't make sense at all, an independent observer this late ... we're all ready stressed with the coming combat evaluation."

Shirogane after hearing this calmly close his eyes and spoke " Sakaki-san spoken like a true class representative, and Ayamine-san by my own definition the squad that you belong to is unique. Unique in a sense each of you girls having untapped potential of surpassing your limitations ... overcoming your greatest obstacle ...That is yourself."

Both Sakaki and Ayamine just silently sat it seem Shirogane used their own words against them and he notices the pink haired squad mascot all starry eyed impressed by what she heard. He also notices the blue haired samurai her right hand on her chin and was completing on something."

" Amazing ! Shirogane-san! Are you some sort of a philosopher also?" by Tamase

" Surpassing one own limitations ... Shirogane-san that sound like Bushido..." Added by Meiya

Shirogane let's out a small smile " It just my self philosophy, and my own personal experience." deep inside his thoughts he remembers all of the people, especially, these girls within a short amount of overcame so many personal obstacles , but unlike them, he was a coward that ran, that eventually kill/hurt the people that dear to him.

"Even so ...to reach that depth of understanding, I am impressed." It was Meiya

He let's out a sigh "Don't be Mitsurugi-san ... You know , there was once a naive, cowardly and foolhardy cadet, he's weak at everything , crying and stumbling along the way, but he met this special people, his friends around him,they never gave up on him, they drag him out and push him out of his despair ... They were so kind hearted and too trusting , that they believe that this bratty cadet can surpass himself ..."

All of the girls all fell silent they all knew Shirogane was revealing some of his past.

Tamase tag's Shirogane's sleeve " Shirogane-san ...Gomen ne (I am Sorry) I ..."

" It's Alright don't be ... I am the who's should be apologizing , for letting you hear something old and irrelevant ... "

"About your friends ... Are they ..." Meiya gets the inkling, something it was something Shirogane was uncomfortable with.

Shirogane took a quick gaze on the girls that are seated near him, if only they knew and he dare not to tell to any of them " Lets just say their so far away yet so close ... So close in the memories of my heart ...

The girls was taken by surprise and puzzled, by what he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Track and field Early Evening Oct 23 2001

While taking a stroll and shaking off the mixed feeling of nostalgia, longing and regret. Shirogane notices A certain blue haired samurai girl , doing extra training as her daily routine. He wonders if he's letting his subconsciousness get the better of him , or there greater force at work, He sighed and told himself to heck with this, and decided there no harm in doing so, he greeted Meiya.

"Mitsurugi-san? Extra training?"

"Shirogane-san ? (stops, and turn her face towards Him) What brings you here?"

"Nothing much, just strolling and emptying my thoughts ... so that I can focus on the task at hand. "

"Hmm ... I see, it must be your way of self meditation."

" Are you putting this extra effort , for the up coming combat evaluation?" pretends not to know the answer, he already seen this coming form the hundred of loops he been though

"No, it's not , it's part of my daily routine and more importantly I wish to become an Eishi as soon possible ... But after hearing all those things form you, I feel more motivated."

Shirogane scratches the back of his head a bit " I guess I shouldn't spout all those nonsense..." then notices Meiya eyes , staring at him, with a calm yet serious demeanor.

"Shirogane ... The eyes that you have is not that of mere soldier , but of a warrior ... the same one as my old mentor..."

Takeru mentally chucked inside , if she only knew, that she was one of the many mentors that shaped his core being

"Thank you, Mitsurugi-san."

" Then I must take my leave, Shirogane-san , At the very least, I got to know a bit more of you." Bows her head slightly and leaves

But to Shirogane those words, that Meiya spoke , triggered an emotional land mine, in his flashback he heard Meiya voice

"At the very least ...I would like.. the man that I loved ... to be the one ... to send to me ... to my grave ... I beg you Takeru ... Shoot !"

Both of his hand form a tight fist and gritted his teeth "Never again ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yokohama base, Basement. evening Oct 23 2001

Yashiro, Kasumi was staring blankly at the tank where the mangled remains of a humanoid mecha. The bulk head doors open, it was Shirogane, and greets Kasumi.

" Hi there Kasumi-chan, are you having a friendly chat with him?"

She nods " He's letting me hear some of his music."

" What kind of music ?Classical ? modern?"

" I don't know, he tells me it came form musical opening form an ANIME..."

The brown haired dimensional jumper laughed he knew the situation in this world, where media and entertainment lag far behind his on world " Hahaha ... Seriously that guy.. Kasumi-chan you tell me the lyrics , if you don't mind ..."

" Ok ... using monotone voice recites it and was in English ( Notes song Genesis of Aquarion by AKINO form bless)

Looking at everything that I've lost and almost everything that I've loved

I'll hold them tightly in my arms

Wondering where I am , so please tell me where to go

(Then Kasumi's voice change into a melody)

All the answer you seek lie hidden in sun

If I haven't met you my life would've been in the darkness forever

in my wings are the powers of immortality

But by meeting you my whole life has changed

You give light to me hope to me strength into my life

All this time these twelve thousand years I know Aishiteru (I love you)

Eight thousand years form the time that I've met you my love grows stronger than before

Words can't say of this time I've been waiting to share my love with you

I'd give you my life , I would give you the world to see you smiling every day

One hundred million and two thousand years form now Aishiteru ( I love you)

I want you to know since you came in my life everyday

every night you give light into the darkest skies...

Then the sliver blue haired your girl notice that she was singing for quite some time, she saw Shirogane smiling with his right hand giving a thumbs up, Kasumi fluttered quickly hides herself in one of tall computer terminals. Then the damaged robotic figure telepathically called Shirogane.

"Tch ! Hey! Stop teasing her like that, treat her which some delicacy,in almost two years, she's the only person that I can communicate with. It gets quite lonely being stuck in this tank."

" So Mr. Futuristic mecha knight has a soft spot for loli's (laughs)" Shirogane for some reason can feel its glare, its like hot laser beam piercing trough him.

" Hmph ! Looks who's talking! back at you ( gave Shirogane a flash back in Shirogane in his other loops He and Kasumi ..."

"What the hell!? I didn't! No way ! I ... Argghh crap ... Damn it! that felt so damn dirty ...

" It your damn fault you, moron ! I blame you! For having many darn fetishes on girls. samurai girls, twins tails ,childhood friends, megane( glasses), weirdos , loli, DFC ,Sensei's , Tsundere, Kuudere,Yandere, Senpai's, Kohai's Onee-san's and Imouto's types the list goes on and on , I frigging hate knowing that my biological counterpart is so damn perverted.

Shirogane face lit up remembers all the his romantic encounters felt embarrassed but shot back " The hell! You're also me!"

"Minus the perversion and your Urges , you derp!"

"Why you ... What heck? I arguing with my frigging self... I suppose you know why I am here right ?

" ... I see Phase two ... uploading ... Data link establish... Done , go check you pocket PC."

Shirgane gets his ZumZung I Universe check it " Hmm Ok ... This i good way beyond good ...This is great ..."

" You wanted a TSF like your old Valgermon "Kaizer" right , but this one is far more powerful. With data that and you pocket PC which is Inter dimensional quantum device, with that you can make a a unit that have the fighting potential of a thousand TSF , by just using junk, scrap components. I leave this discretion to you... And more thing,when Sumika awakes up, its best that you explain to her gently as possible , no matter how painful it is to her, deep down already she already knows it , but can't accept it yet , she must accept that her childhood friend, that is world Shirogane, Takeru did died ... Or she could risk everything that we've worked so hard."

Shirogane recalled Kasumi said it was Sumika that made him Quantum casualty conductor, that she has the power to warp space time dimension " Ahh ... That... Are you sure there's no other way ?"

"Unfortunately none ... it far better for her to face this painful fact ... you and I know this painfully well... If this world Shirogane, wasn't able to reach her in time ... Remember this ... It was because of his sacrifice , that why I was able to intervene and travel back trough time... I better go now, Yuuko sensei coming and she's getting craftier every visit ..."

Shinogane just stood infront of the tank , Yuuko called out to him

"Ara ... Shinogane -kun , Did our friend there( points at the tank)Did it just gave you a vital piece of information? "

He smirked " Yes, he did , but sorry Kouzuki sensei, I am bit tired, we'll have discuss this the first thing the morning."

" Oh I see ... You not in a charitable mood, Hmp Ok , since we're in this as colleagues call me Yuuko ."

" Understood Yuuko sensei." Waves goodbye and leaves.

Yuuko stares at the UNAB001 and smirked " Lets see, treasure trove of information, your going to show us." She check her computers.

xxxxxxxx

Oct 24 2001 0550 hours (5:50am) Yokohama Base, at Shirogane's in cold sweat again, yet again another bad dream, in his dreams he saw Marimo dying in his hands , he partly remember her last moments, she confessed her feelings to him.

" Takeru ...Please return to your kind old self... Takeru...The one I cared and loved... ... Please open your eyes ... "

Then his lifts his right hand , and saw the red liquid that came from Marimo ..." The feelings of hopeless , being powerless was overwhelming, he saw unknown figure, a young man in tears , holding a gun to his face "You bastard! you piece of shit! It your fault ! you killed Marimo-Taisa( Squad leader)!"

He shakes his head, it just another dream? , no, it not must be one memories form his numerous loops or is it? It could belong to the other previous Shirogane what was trap in the other loops.

Then his doors opens it yer again Kasumi with was carrying pink stuff doll (rabbit) " Takeru ... another bad dream ?"

" Yes ..." ashamed and yet pleased that there were people that cared about him " Its all right now, Kasumi-chan , please send my regards to Sumika ..."

The sliver blue haired girl bows and hesitantly leaves... Shirogane silently cursed "Damn it, put yourself together Takeru!" goes to the wash room and prepared himself for the morning.

As he was going to the PX to get an early morning breakfast, meets Marimo on the hall way.

"Good morning, agent Shirogane ( Notices his face was a bit pale) Is something wrong ? You don't look so good ..."

" Morning Sgt Jinguuji , just feeling a bit under the weather , just a little breakfast can't fix."

" Ok ... Just don't strain yourself ... Just take care of yourself." walks away .

"Yes Ma'am (flashback) Marino face , the way see looked at him and at her last breath .He shake it off and goes to get a quick bite, and goes to Yuuko's office

Yuuko's Office 0700 (7:00 AM )

Shirogane begin talking about the special priority projects , like the food replicator,Advance TSF OS, advance construction mechanism to speed up the building of TSF , Plasma weapons other next generation weapons. Then Yuuko speaks.

" Shirogane-kun, in theory all is said is fine, but as a scientist , i need a proof of concept."

"I understand , it will soon be realize much sooner than you think, Yuuko sensei,I can produce an actual working unit, I just need to borrow some man power form the maintenance crew,an empty warehouse, I want them gather all, the damaged TSF around the base even ones that are beyond repair."

The purple haired professor eye narrowed " Hoo ... Planing something ambitious huh?"

" Only by doing the impossible, I can prove my worth, to get your attention Yuuko-sensei ." He showed his pocket PC and it projected a 3D image of a device, callled PCU ( Portable Construction Unit)

" How long this it going to take?" Yuuko retorted

"If i get required parts, without delays, I can finish it this afternoon."

Yuuko smirked " Then go ! Make it happen !"

"Shirogane gave a lazy salute "Aye' Ma'am"

"Before you go." Yuuko hand a sealed envelop to him.

"Huh ? What this about ?"

"Who knows? Fan mail perhaps?" jokingly replied

He open the letter the envelop and reads it it was from 1st LT Hayse and it reads

I humbly apologizes the untoward incident , it was uncalled for

Signed By 1 Lt Hayase, Mitsuki of the Valkyrie squadron

PS The match isn't over yet ! Be ready next time!

There a super deformed drawing of Hayse , angrily frowning , stick her tongue out, giving a derogatory middle finger.

Shirogane sighs, then Yuuko asked why is he making that kind of face he replies " Just nothing , just Hate mail ..."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Muv Luv

Oct 24 2001 1000 hrs ( 10:00) At the now empty secluded warehouse.

As ordered by Yuuko all of the mechanics and maintenance crew hauled all of the battle damaged TSF that was scattered trough out Yokohama base site. It came via large hauling trucks, the crew where able to get 25 units that are beyond repair , and salvage a lot of various parts, torso ,limbs and other TSF accessories.

Shirogane salutes and thanks the mechanic crew for their hard work, and politely ask them to leave. The crew understands since the XO of the base (Yuuko) gave him the authority, it must some black project, the crew salutes, they warn that there some parts are radioactive but still with in the tolerance level and wish him success on his endeavor. All the mechanic crew leaves the area.

The brown haired young man get out of a device out of his jacket, his quantum inter dimension pocket PC ( ZamZung I Universe), it projected a couple of holographic touch screens, he sees the icon tab that he needed and drags the touch screen, bluish particles to transfix on that location and suit case size device appear out of thin air.

The suit case sized PCU (Portable Contruction Unit) using advance form of a spectral analyzer beam, scans and neutralizes all of the radiation to normal levels. In Shirogane thoughts

" G-bomb, radiation signature... huh ..." He remembers the mass G bombing of Operation Babylon , it was humankind last gamble, for him having seen the consequences, it was a pyrrhic victory at best .

After analyzing the available raw materials, PCU using its tractor beam, begins to build and manufacture, another unit. Shirogane notices a familiar figures that watching him the whole time, and he called out.

" You can come out , I know you two where watching me the whole time ..."

Two female figures appeared, dressed in thier usually attire, the Kouzuki sisters.

Yuuko with wicked grin " So Shirogane-kun , is this your actual proof of concept? ( Continued to be marveled ), seeing this happening in front of me, Quantum entanglement To see it this scale... To see a theory in action ...Its beyond belief"

" Let just say, I found a loop hole, a proverbial Mobius strip, in the quantum space time."

Then Motoko turn to speak " Shirogane-kun, are you telling us, If the facts don't fit the theory,then change the facts ?..."

He smiled a bit " Einstein ..Huh .. If look it as perspective of a scientist, yes, but , my analogy is much more simpler, As a gamer,if there a ridiculously hard final boss at the game and you want to finish it in record time, what do you do? you look for a walk through, bugs , glitches in the system and exploit it ... You cheat."

The older Kouzuki sister laughed " Yuuko , I don't care how or where you found this guy, looks like the goddess of fortune is smiling on us."

" So, Shirogane, what you are making?" asked by Yuuko

Shirogane sees the PCU just finished constructing a micro oven looking device.

" Your one of your bargaining chips, Yuuko sensei." Bring the device on the table, press a switch, projection touch screen appeared, it showed food menu, selected Yakisoba bread in a few seconds a it appeared ,gets it and ate it.

" Hoo ... A food replicator, a nice and convenient bargaining chip I may add ..." See Shirogane use the device again making another dish two Curry bread or Kare pan.

" Please help yourselves." offer it to Yuuko and Motoko, the scientist gave a puzzle looked, but the smell freshly baked bread was so tempting, both deduced its not the synthetic one, both grab a bite and confirmed it was the real deal.

The young brown haired man asked " So what do you think ?"

" This is too good to be true ... By any chance, with the schematics that you provided earlier, can it do the same ?" spoken by Yuuko

" Not quite, with the current technology, it will be as big as 18 wheeler truck and not as fast . It can only replicate the basic raw food stuff, like rice, wheat, corn, soy the basic food groups. "

Then Motoko gave a mischievous grin " You know, Shirogane-kun the way you expose the details is like that of two piece bikini ,showing so many details and yet covering the essential parts (lightly chuckled), isn't there a way that Yuuko and I to convince you to show them all ."

Shirogane got annoyed " Sorry ... I have my reasons, I assure you it will be mutually beneficial to our interest ... I just need just some privacy, I got work to do "

Yuuko " Let's leave him be, Onee-san , I don't care how he does it, as long he can provide the results."

The two genius Sisters leaves the area, Shirogane mentally curse having to deal with this. A Kouzuki was hard enough, but having two Kouzuki was hazardous.  
After 30 minutes, He checking the status of the 3D tabs one of the screens reports that the MCU (Mobile Construction Unit) was done, he continues to working his customized TSF OS, firmware, The he felt something, a presence, it was calling out to him, and pressed a stop icon

He goes near a large charred remains of a TSF, on his tablet PC , he check it as remains of a Type 94 Shiranui as he gets close, he hears a fierce war cry "No more deaths!In our town!I won't allow anymore deaths !" Then surge of memories began entering into his mind, he hold his right face with his right eye closed. "Narumi ... Takayuki ..." then begin to feel a pulsating pressure, it telling him to get something inside the the wreckage, he get a crow bar and open a panel a small box drop out.

After getting the box, Shirogane opens it ,it contained a sliver ring , a heart shape necklace and picture of two young girls in school uniform, One has a blue pony tail making a V sign, the other timid looking girl she has a short light brown hair some of which are braided . They looked strangely familiar after a few moment of silence " 1st Lt Hayase and 1st Lt Suzumiya ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirogane making the finishing touches of his custom OS/firmware, he decides to take a break for awhile, checks the timer on his tablet PC , it 11:50 almost lunch time. He see the food replicator, he spoke to himself "Heck, why not" , goes near the table where the replicator is, pressed some commands and also use his PCU to make some clean plastic warp.

1210 hours PX 12:10 pm

The cadet squad 207, is preparing for lunch, then a familiar voice called out to them, it was Shirogane, he's hold a small plastic bag, goes the table where the cadets are. First to greet him was the pink haired girl.

"Shirogane -san, where have you been ?"

"Just gone some debriefing with the base XO, (Yuuko)" He knows if said that, they won't pry and asked anymore questions, anything that Yuuko's is involved high classified, but it wasn't the case

Then Sakaki AKA Class rep " So, Shirogane-san , what your impression of Vice commander?" notice his face twitched a bit

" Just like any other genius , She's ... to put it mildly , she's unique ..."

Meiya interject "If I may, then what about you ? If some one as important as Kouzuki, Yuuko recognizes you as special, It must be so ... It really intrigues me ..."

" If Shirogane thinks that the XO is unique , then the XO must be think of you the same way ..." It was Ayamine.

" But, Mitsurugi-san , Ayamine-san same can be said to you guys, that all of us has the unique way of seeing things, its our special way of looking the world ."

Notice all of the girls fell silent , it seem that all of them are in deep thoughts, Shirogane felt bad he didn't intended it this way. Then remember the bread rolls that was inside the plastic bag.

" I forgot , want to try some of these ( Bring out the Bread rolls, it has a couple Yakisoba pan, Curry pan, croquettes) my treat."

The girls first glance know there's some thing off, definitely like not the usual synthetic one they usually see, the three girls namely Miki, Chizuru and Ayamine quickly opens the packaging a took a bite , couldn't believe it tasted really good.

"Shirogane ! How are you able to get non-synthetic ones?! And this must cost a lot!" by Sakaki.

" Wow it been a long time since a have tasted this kind of Croquettes!" exclaim by Tamase.

Ayamine is busy finishing Yakisoba pan and gave a thumbs up.

Shirogane sees Meiya she seems hesitant " My sincere apologies, but I can't accept this ..."

The brown haired young man has a inking are Meiya's reason " Mitsurugi-san, what your concern ?"

" It because , most of the citizens of my country, just have barely enough to eat , while I am getting 3 square meals a day ."

" What if i tell you, Kouzuki Sensei , is planing to solve that problem sooner than you think ..."

" ? What do mean Shirogane?"

" I'll repeat is just once more time , she's(Yuuko) planning to do something about it ."

Meiya was a bit surprised " Then this bread roll is ?"

"Classified information ..." Joking smiled

Meiya composed herself " If that's the case i humbly take your offer. You have my gratitude."

" Your welcome, ( sees the clock ) Aw crap , I better need go, I 'll see you guys later at the track ! See ya!" and leaves the table and as he was walking out of the hallway. meets Sgt Jinguugi, Marimo.

" Hi there! Sgt Jinguugi, aren't you a bit late for lunch ?" notices a bunch of reports she holding , he notes must be paper work.

" I guess it can't be helped, with you suddenly appearing,and then Yuuko telling me to handle the formalities."

" I can relate with your situation , Kouzuki sensei can be demanding at times." Shirogane felt guilty knowing that Marimo getting extra paper work because of him. " Say Jinguuji-san, I got some extra bread rolls, I don't sharing it." Offers 2 pieces of curry pan.

Marimo gave a puzzled look at him she doesn't know if he trying to be nice or hitting on her and the bread roll looks appetizing " Quite , generous aren't you...Ok if you wish so ..." get the bread roll

Takeru scratches his head " I just don't want to inconvenience other people, because of me ... Later SGT." continued to walk away.

Marimo paused for awhile, for a moment. " I guess he just trying to be nice after all.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirogane goes to Yuuko's are for a status update, he hands over a hard drive to her and tells it the has the new TSF OS, that the capability to learn , record pilots data that can make combo attacks ,cancel maneuvers and other programs that will enhance the pilots parameters. Upgradeable firmware, plans for a anti friction mechanism called"Magnetic coating and Inertia canceller" For the joints and frame of the TSF, He notes with this it can boost the Shiranui performance combat efficiency up to 50%

" Yuuko sensei , I wish these new OS and new systems to be installed immediately to your Special Task force A-01, and have them accustomed with the new Systems "

Upon hearing this Yuuko's face became serious " Some big is going happen ... Huh ... I'll ship this out the fist thing the in the morning. By the way Shirogane, as of today you'll be the lead the project coordinator code name "Paradigm" You'll be getting your ISAF flight jacket tomorrow( Yuuko grinning) and your call sign will be Mobius ."

Shirogane sense the irony of his call sign. A Mobius, he felt that his entire life was just like it, he would always return to its starting point having traversed the entire length of the loop without ever crossing an edge. But this time it different, he has to power and means to break away form it , to change the future for the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Medical ward some time in the early afternoon

In the room where Kagami Sumika was resting, Shirogame enters the room, saw Kasumi and Motoko Sensei. How's Sumika doing.

" She's recovering quite well, but she's a bit lethargic, due the to the sedative that was used on her, you can ask our friend ( Kasumi) they've been talking for quite awhile."

" I see , that good ..."

Then the older Kouzoki notices his body language, it seems he wanted to tell the sleepy red hair girl something and wanted privacy she signal Kasumi to form them go outside.

Shirogane gets a chair , sat and gently holds Sumika's hand " I am truly thankful, that your all right , Sumika ..." felt her hand weakly gripping his hand " Sumika ... I know, that things might be. a bit confusing for now ... But please ... get some more rest, I'll tell you everything you want to know..." Gently lets go of her hand.

Then the barely conscious Sumika whispered " Ta- kun ..."

Shirogane sat silently and saw some flash back, memories that's quite new, it must belong his other self, this world Shirogane. The happy, funny times,the chaotic yet slap stick comedy moments , the time that Sumika confessed her feelings and they stated dating" I see that why , she calls me Takeru-kun than Takeru-chan ..."

In Shirogane mind he thought " The same person ... But with different circumstances ... Different time ..." Then recalled a flash back that of his other self telling was he leaving to be train as Eishi he said to this Sumika " No matter where, or when I'll be always there when you need me ... I swear on my life ..."

He mentally cursed the task that he has to do to tell her that her dearest childhood friend is dead " I guess this is easier said than done ...Huh ..."

xxxxxxxxx

Track and field afternoon

At the tent, Marimo observe the cadet 207 doing their routine laps, while Shirogane sat on chair writing some notes .. She then ask him what is he writing about.

" Just a personal journal of sorts , some collection of my thoughts , that I want to remember."

Marimo paused a bit "Say Shirogane-san what do think of our world?"

" It complicated to say the least ... The threat form the BETA , the political in fighting and backstabbing, 8 minutes of death. The living stopped counting the dead , It all messed up. One might think that mankind should rally together and take a united stand against the invading Beta ... But sadly it is not case, humanity is more divided than ever ..."

" I see ... Looks like I misjudge you abit ... PMC's have some bad reputation in both UN and Imperial Japanese army for being mere guns for hire ... Guess the XO(Yuuko) was right calling you special.

" You can say that I volunteered my services, I hope to be of assistance to her ( Yuuko) To change this screwed up reality."

" I do hope so ...Shirogane ... As for me, my ideals are not as lofty as yours ... I just want my cadets under me to survive ... not just 8 minutes ... but to came back alive ... But the realities of this war it not possible ... I there are times that I think that am such a fool."

Shirogane grin a bit " Well it could be possible , there a saying that "Sometimes it takes a fool to want it all to get all ( laughs) I guess I am of those idiots to..."

Marimo gave a annoyed but amused expression " You can have the all foolishness that you want , just don't drag me along with you and by the way thanks for the bread rolls you gave me earlier..."

" It's no big deal, its nothing"

Marimo ,Sees the timer, calls the cadet squad. and told them to be dismissed.

Shirogane greets the cadet squad, he told them that they did well, but they should ready themselves, for the 10 km with full battle gear, it will be much more challenging. Tells them need to go and he need do some special mission for Yuuko.

Shirogane goes to the warehouse compond, see a couple of UN guards at least 100 meters away for it, the guards sees Him and saluted. In turn he saluted told the guards to carry on. Enters the the Warehouse and see 30 meter tall box like chamber , build just finished building the head, torso of a TSF and is proceeding to mold shoulder units.

Shirogane see at the unfinish TSF " Lets do it, no matter impossible it my seem with this, I now have the power to defy the odds and hunt down those blasted BETA ..."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Muv Luv

Oct 25 2001, Shirogane's Room 6:30 (0630 Hours)

He wake up, and go to the bathroom and tidies himself, he checks his tablet PC for the status of the project that he working on and on one Tab showed the progress of his personalize TSF which already at 95%. Then hears his door opens it was no other than Kasumi.

She brought a folded flight Jacket, wrapped in transparent plastic, and gives it to Shirogane.

" Thanks Kasumi-chan ..."

the Silver blue haired girl just nods and in the usual monotone voice " Professor Yuuko , sends her regards ... and Sumika told me, thank you for visiting ..."

The brown haired man smiled a bit " I see ... I am glad to hear that , thanks again ..."

Kasumi nods her head " Later Takeru -san ..." She leaves the room.

" Alright, time for me to grab a bite, and go back to work ..."

xxxxxxxxxx

At the same time, Yokohama landing strip, a UN chopper escorted by Type 94 just finished landing, and waiting at the lobby was the XO Kouzuki Yuuko. Two females figures enters the lobby and salutes . The short blue haired one wore a Eishi exo suit , and the other with long light brown hair with small braids on the sides wore standard officer uniform of the Valkyries. Then Yuuko speaks

" Kashiwagi , Suzumiya (Haruka) At ease."

Yuuko explain the situation she hands Haruka the hard drive, and stressed to her to personally deliver this to the chief mechanic that oversees the maintenance of Special Task Force A1 and hand her an envelop containing the details. Then Kashiwagi, Haruko raised a question.

" Vice commander, does this have to do something with the new ISAF agent ?"

" Hmmm ... Why do you ask ? Kashiwagi ?"

" Well, it because of Hayase's constant ranting , that there's jerk off ISAF test pilot that she wants to have a rematch with."

Yuuko smirks a bit and thinks of a plan to annoy a certain dimensional jumper " You must be talking about agent Shirogane, Takeru, ISAF's special project coordinator and Lead test pilot. If you want, you two can meet him."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Warehouse compound. 0700 hours 7:00 AM

Inside the TSF cockpit , Shirogane is calibrating the the 360 degree panoramic monitors and making simple status check. Notice somebody entering the compound, using the monitor zoom function. It was none other Yuuko and the familiar face of the two Valkyrie squadron, Kashiwagi and the older Suzumiya. He mentally face palmed and he thought Yuuko must be very bored and wants to annoy him. He spoke to himself

" What the heck ... I guess I have face it head on and get it over with ..."

The two members of the Isumi's Valkyries. Looks with awe at the never before seen TSF, colored mostly in metallic white. Form the surface it looked like mix mash of designs concepts form various TSF designs and has this menacing aura that they can't put into words. They saw a brown haired young man in his flight jacket coming out of the cockpit, use the maintenance lift to go down.

Shirogane greets the 3 females with a steady salute. In turn the the two Valkyrie's salutes, while Yuuko remained her usual self.

" Shirogane, Takeru , ISAF test pilot, pleasure to meet you ."

" The same as well, Agent Shirogane, Valkyries 1st LT Suzumiya, Haruka, ( points to Kashiwagi) and that's 2nd LT Kashiwagi, Haruko."

" Likewise , agent Shirogane." replied by Haruko

Deep inside he was suppressing his heart felt joy and tried kept a professional attitude. He was very happy to see Haruka alive again, he'll never ever forget and forgive himself how she met her end at at the Yokohama base hive reactor, and Haruko, a basket ball point guard and classmate back at his old world . She and Cpt Isumi died at Sadogashima. Then he was bombarded at the flashes of images of he and Haruko going ice skiing ... beach resort ... pool and then they ... remembers something indecent and silently cursed at himself.

Then notice Kashiwagi staring at him " Hehh ... So this is the guy, that LT Hayase , been talking about ... well looks can be deceiving, anyway agent Shirogane , what the origin of that TSF that your working?"

He pause for a bit " It's a original prototype, I am sorry that's only thing that I can say , the other details are classified ..." Notice Yuuko grinning , and he does not like what she's scheming.

" Shirogane, at least let our guests know what's "Project Paradigm" all about."

The brown haired dimension jumper, sighs " Project Paradigm" aims to develop new weapons systems against the BETA , improve the performance of existing TSF and to test experimental technology ."

" So Suzumiya , Kashiwagi, your squadron will be first in getting the latest hardware upgrades , you guys so be thankful for his efforts. "

Then Suzumiya Haruka bows her head " Thank you , for your efforts, Agent Shirogane. On behalf of the Valkyries , you have our thanks."

Shirogane bows too "The same as well, LT Suzumiya "

" Okay, girls, sighting seeing it over, lets give agent Shirogane some privacy." replied by Yuuko.

As the two Valkyries leave the area, Suzumiya at the corner of her eye saw Yuuko and Shirogane talking, in brief instant, Shirogane's image changed into black haired young man that in the past she knew very well, She suddenly stopped turn around, and looks to that direction. But only saw Shirogane, she lightly shake her head and told herself she must imaging things.

Back at the Warehouse, with an annoyed tone Shirogane asked Yuuko,

" Sensei , What the are you heck trying to pull? "

" Nothing , I am just bored , with you doing all of the interesting stuff, and as the XO of this base I don't want things being done behind my back."

He sighs " Fine, I was going to give you a status report after finishing calibrating this TSF ."

The purple hair professor gazed and walks near the the unknown TSF " Building, a completely brand new TSF, in just a matter of hours ... Is this the power handed down to you, by our friend down at the basement?"

" Yuuko Sensei, I don't need to state the obvious."

" ... Shirogane ,just say I'm curious ... I've done so many methods to diagnose that unknown entity for almost two years without significant results ... you just appeared out of nowhere and all this exotic technology just suddenly appeared . Even Kasumi is mysteriously attached to you ...(Her tone change into a seductive one) If given a chance I like to know what kind of knowledge your mind possessed."

his face changed into a solemn look " ... I possessed the knowledge of the pain of being powerless, of despair, regret and sorrow ... My mind is not a happy place to be in ... Yuuko Sensei ..."

Yuuko puts her right hand on her chin suddenly thought of something " I see ... continue on with your work ... I want a status report at 1800 hours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the under ground, sealed basement.

The Sliver bluish haired young girl was just starring blankly at the tank , where it houses the damaged remains of a mechanoid knight. Yuuko suddenly goes in ,opens the computer terminals and Kasumi looks stoically at the professor.

Yuuko inserts the CD that contained the brainwaves data of Shirogane that she was able to gather, she opens a window tab, and waited for a few seconds. In the screen in showed 98.9% match. Upon seeing this Yuuko suddenly bolted form her seat and laughed " Why didn't I think of it sooner ... If you piece the puzzle in that sequence, it all adds up ! His connection to UNBA001 !."

The Yuuko goes to Kasumi and notices the anxious looks that the sliver haired girl have and spoke with a playful tone " Ara Kasumi -chan ... Keeping secrets to Yuuko nee-san aren't we? ... You've been a naughty girl ... You know I hate being kept in the dark ..."

" I'm sorry ... I accept my punishment ..." Kasumi answered in a monotone voice

" Hoo ... Kasumi-chan that bold of you ... But" Yuuko toggle the switches and inside the bluish tank, two arm manipulator threaten to clamp down on the damaged mechanoid."

Kasumi face became distraught she panicked and taught Yuuko going dismantle the mecha " Please ... Please stop it ... ( Yells ) Stop it ! Takeru-san suffered too much already ! Please ... Don't hurt him anymore! !I'll tell you everything that i know ! " tears poured down on her cheeks

Yuuko was surprised to see usually stoic Kasumi to act like this, it like she's a totally different person." Hehh ... I see it now ... That's his( Shirogane) little secret ... Kasumi-chan if you tried to read my mind sooner, you know that I was just buffing ... But then since you want to share some juicy information ..."

Kasumi made a grunting sound answered in monotone voice she open the computer tab " ... Please check the hidden files titled G oscillator and password SG1216 ... The details of Gray eleven, Gray six and Gray two stockpiles ..."

Yuuko shocked to hear the word Gray two she used the computer and finds it " G11 ten tons , G6 8 tons , G2 2 tons ..." Widely smirking " So Kasumi , is that thing, the one responsible in manufacturing this many G elements ... for how long"

" Takeru-san is not a thing ... Please don't treat him as such ..." Nods her head " Yes ... Just recently"

" I see ... Is it ... No, I meant is he awake ?"

" ... He's asleep replenishing his power reserves ..."

" Shirogane, Takeru ... heh ... Just how many secrets are you hiding ..." grinning widely " You are truly a interesting man ...Its now its impossible for me to let you go .."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

0830 hours 8:00 am, at the cadets classroom.

The rest of the cadet squad 207 and Shirogane listens on the curriculum.

Instructor Jinguuji gave a lecture about the basic fire arms, explosives and demo charges. She gave the scenario of disabling the enemy radar facility with a flanking rear guard action. Then Marimo asked the cadets to how to handle the plan of attack, Sakaki AKA Class rep quickly raised her hands, and responded, She elaborate , her battle plan, it involves a quick night raid at the radar facilities, use the C4 explosives to destroy or disable the facility and quickly pull out of the area

Marimo seem satisfied with the answer, but notices the Independent observer, Shirogane, just looking at his pocket book , this kinda annoyed her, even if he's technically not a cadet, she does not tolerate, the slacker attitude that he's showing and might set a bad example to the cadets.

"Agent, Shirogane ! If you be so kind, whats your opinion of cadet Sakaki's plan ?"

He stands up " Cadet Sakaki, plan is a text book night raid "hit and run" which is fine in all aspect, but ... It's too regimental, lack the flexibility ...Since destruction and neutralization of the radar is basically the same, by blowing a part of the high voltage cables that leads outside of the facility.. you achieve the the objectives with minimal risk, lesser explosives and leave the the facilities intact which can be later use by friendly forces."

Marimo fell silent a bit impressed by his tactical analyses " I see good answer ... You can continue what your doing."

He sat down and continued sercetly checking his tablet PC on updates, After Marimo finished her lectures, class got a ten minute break. Then the cadets of unit 207 goes near his table . The first to speak up was Tamasae .

"Sugoi! (Amazing ) Shirogane-san ! That a was ingenious tactic." she exclaimed by her usual cheerful demeanor .

" As expected of you, the vice commander was right on calling you special" it was Meiya with her arms crossed.

He notices Sakaki's face making a frown " I guess... I should have, thought of it sooner ... I guess I still have much to learn form you , Shirogane-san I hope you don't mind me asking some advice form time to time ."

He smiled politely " Sure , no problem , Sakaki-san. your welcome anytime."

" I guess the XO was right in letting you to observe our squad, with your insights I get the feeling our squad is going to get stronger." added by Sakaki

At the corner Shirogane notices Ayamine making a comical glare at him and said " ...Special? ... more like an anomaly ..."

Upon hearing this he sighs and in his thoughts "yeah I am an abnormally and contradictory existence."

An hour later field striping, All of the cadets are busy assembling their bull-pup assault rifle, Marimo held a timer at her hand , while Shirogane stood on the other side of the class room writing some notes. The first to finish was Ayamine at 6 minutes 14 seconds which was a new record for her.

Marimo " Great job, Ayamine , you just broke your old record by 3 seconds. The you cadets must be more diligent yourselves too!"

Then Ayamine looks at Shirogane and goes near him points at the strip down assault rifle parts " Agent Shirogane ... If you don't mind ... I want to know how fast you are ..."

He stop writing and closed his pocket notebook and sighs "Alright , alright ..." goes to the table, sits , took a deep breath with his eyes close begin to assemble, the rifle , Marimo and the cadets are amused at the manual dexterity of both of his hands and he did it with his eyes close and finished it.

" 3 minutes 45 seconds ..." it was Marimo, thought that was unusually fast, even for a regular Eishi ..

"Agent, Shirogane ... That was impressive" replied Ayamine muttered " so this is the difference of being special huh ..."

Later at the PX

Shirogane, grabs a piece of Yakisoba bread, even if it the synthetic ones, it was still made by Kyoudzuka- oba san , this got him thinking " Well I could use the replicator to produce the raw ingredients, and ship to the kitchen staff ..." , a voice called out , it was Tamase and the rest of the girls.

" You're incredible! Shirogane-san ! I never seen anyone that fast ... You even beat Ayamine record by a mile " Tamase replied in with her usual enthusiastic self.

He just nods " Thank you , Tamase-san." but deep inside felt embarrassed about being complimented.

" Hehh ... Being modest , aren't we, Shirogane ? I guess this the differences between a cadet like us and fully pledge Eishi . Even if you're almost the same age as us the gap between us is wide, I am begin to understand why the XO Kouzuki made you as our observer." It was Meiya, with arms cross, on chest and gave a impression of nobility .

" I have to agree, with Mitsurugi on this." it was Sakaki, her finger was fixing her glasses " You're really far better than the rest of us ..."

The its was Ayamine she gave a comical stare " Shirogane is abnormally special ..."

Upon hearing this he scratches the back of his head, even if this happened so many times in his past loops he can't help to feel embarrassed, and did his best to hid his emotions with a calm response. " Thanks ... Instructor Jinjuuji taught you guys very well, all of you have solid fundamentals, just remember your training ,keep on practicing and importantly learn to be versatile... To adapt ... I quite sure you guys can draw all your dormant latent potentials ..."

All of the girls was quite impressed, by Shirogane's statements they felt a strange aura of maturity and sincerity on his words. Then Sakaki bows her head and said " Agent Shirogane , I am please to be under your care, As the squad leader i feel that the whole squad can benefit form you insights."

He scratches lightly his cheeks "Ok , but I have one condition , please call me by my name ... technically speaking I'm part of your squad, a fellow comrade at arms that will watch your back."

"But Shirogane , your a ranking officer We just can't ..." See him lifts his hand making a stop sign

" Takeru... call me Takeru..." joking giggles a bit " Ok in return I'll call your names as well, it a fair deal right ? Sakaki-san for now on I'll be calling you class rep..."

" Huh , just wait a darn minute !"

" Well since I am ranking officer, well with in my privilege." smiled and laughs a bit " For Miki-chan , I use Tama for short, then Meiya and Ayamine"

Both Meiya and Ayamine"Tama ?"

Meiya just made a puzzle expression and closed her eyes in deep thought. While Ayamine asked

" Hmm, mine still the same ..."

"Well I could call you Kei-chan if you like" with a mocking grin.

She made a stop sign and a comical face " Let's stop ..."

Then the pink haired cadet acted happy and giggly " Ne Ne , Takeru-san can I call you Shiro-kun ?"

" Sure what ever makes you happy ... Tama"

Then Ayamine eyes flashed " Takeru ... Then you don't mind me calling you Shiro-chan?"

"Sure thing, Kei-chan..." with a sarcastic tone

" ... Just stop it ... You're no fun .."

All of them burst out laughing , But for Shirogane he treasure and cherish this every moment he have with them, carefree and child like innocence they have, they acted like normal high schoolers ,who would guess in just two months ,this girls will be the pinnacle of humanity first decisive victory against the beta,but the cost was to great of a burden to him both emotional and mentally ... With this in mind Shirogane , now more than ever renewed his resolve, to protect the people that are dearest to him. To protect their future, give them the happy ending that they rightful deserve ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While walking down the hall way, Shirogane meets Kasumi

"Hello, Kasumi-chan what brings you here ?"

She nods her head and answer in her usual monotone voice " Sumika-san is awake and want to speak with you"

Few minutes later at the medical ward, Shirogane followed by Kasumi open the door and Sumika sat up straight on the bed and wore a medical grown.

" Hi , Sumika ... hope your feeling much better ..."

"Takeru- kun ...Kasumi-chan ... Yes I feel much better ... But I find it hard to believe, it October of 2001 ... I last that I remember it was still 1997"

" I guess Kasumi-chan told you that ..."

" Yes, Kasumi- chan is very helpful and understanding too ... For some strange reason Kasumi-chan and I feel that we are one and the same person ... Strange isn't it ?"

His eyes narrowed and thought " Hmmm I guess Kasumi and Sumika must be sharing, their memories ... Well both are psychics ... But that truly odd ..."

" Takeru-kun , its strange ... I sense that your Takeru-kun that I know yet not Takeru-kun ... i don't understand , the Ta-kun I knew freely lets me feel his thought and fully trust me to enter his mind ... while your hiding and shielding it form me ...Why ?

" ... Kasumi- chan can you leave us alone ..."

She nod and goes out side .

" Sumika ... Well , it complicated ... In reality ..." He hesitated.

The red haired girl's eyes begin to shed tears " Don't say it!... Takeru-kun ... My Takeru ...Takeru -kun died protecting me ! ( Tears now flows freely on her cheeks) A world with out him is meaningless to me! You should have left me to die with him! At the very least he and I would be together ..." Notices Shirogane going near her reaching his hand . his hair bangs covered his face " Stay away form me you fake! Impostor !" She begin to cry and wailed ...

To him Sumika's word are piecing daggers that stabs at his very soul, but after all the crap he has been trough and for the sake of changing the future into a better one, he endured it . He firmly, yet gently hold Sumika's shoulders, she continued resisting him and he speaks with a loud tone

"Sumika! Do you really think that he wanted that ! All of the parallel worlds Shirogane, Takeru wanted to save you to see you alive! Sumika! Please feel and sense my feelings, Its the same as your Takeru ...The same childhood friend that played, laughed and cried with!"

She sense it, and calmed down a bit

" I know its weird, no it beyond weird, Sumika ... you think of me as some one that died in this world , but deep inside you wonder why didn't you feel this way ... But Sumika, think of me as this, I inherited this world Shirogane, Takeru's will ... No that's not correct, I inherited all of the will of all Shirogane, Takeru that existed , that wish that no harm comes to you! I promise you ... I won't disappear... This is my world now ...Because I am still here ... For all the fallen comrades ,love ones that staked their lives , their future that they entrusted to me ...And the few previous things that's holding my sanity ... That simple reason is ...Because I am still here ..."

After a few moments. Sumika sat still on her bed while Shirogane leaned on the wall with his eyes closed then Sumika called out ...

" Ne ...Takeru-kun ..."

"Yes ?"

"I sorry about what earlier said..."

"No, I am the one that should be apologizing ..."

"No, Its okay , My emotions go the better of me , I bet I acted a spoiled child ... but so ...We're still friends right ?" gave a nervous look

He paused and have a puzzled expression on his face "Sumika ...If you acknowledge me as a friend would you forgive me for speaking somewhat bluntly ?"

She nods her head.

He take a deep breath " Sumika I am sorry for everything ... To me you're an incredible girl , your not just a childhood friend ... Your more important to me than that ... (Begin to stutter a bit ) If ...If ever something happens ...I'll be there to protect and rescue you ...Please remember this ..."

Her face started to blush and turn away form him, curl herself in a fetal position getting a bed sheet to cover her self " That's too embarrassing ... Even Ta-kun that I knew never said anything ... That direct ..."

He faced palm and gulp, he know and felt he over extended a bit and tries to make up an excuse " So ...Sumika ... I guess i need to go ... I some important things to do ... later."

Outside of room Shirogane was catching his breath and began mentally cursing himself letting his emotion get the better of him, as turn his face to his left he notices Kasumi sat on the floor, leans on the wall and all curled just like Sumika he calls out " Kasumi-chan ? What's the mater ? ... "

The blue sliver haired girl looked at his direction a bit startled , Shirogane noticed her face beet red

"Ano ... Takeru-san ... I ..." Before Kasumi could finished she quickly bolt into Sumika's room..

Shirogane decides not to pursue or interfere ... He's has head aches thinking all the possible scenario, decides to leave. At corridor near by Motoko Kouzuki (Yuuko's older sister) was odserving for a while.

Inside the medical room, Sumika was hugging Kasumi like a younger sister. Sumika gentle strokes her hair.

" Sumika-san ... I feel weird ... my heart ... keep on beating fast ... I don't know what this is ..."

" It alright Kasumi-chan ... I know ... I guess our minds is more connected , than I thought ... actually I'm happy that your here ... I find comfort that you also deeply care for Ta-kun ..."

Kasumi still blushing nods " Hai ...Sumika-san"


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Muv Luv

October 25, Yokohama base 2300 hours (11:00 PM) some where at the lower basement.

A figure wearing an ISAF flight uniform, goes near the corridor and stopped. Shirogane gets his tablet PC, press some icons on it and a secret bulkhead door opens.

Inside the sealed bulkhead , where boxes and small containers that contained G-Elements, Shirogane grabs two suit case size containers, then he sensed some one behind him...

" It a pleasant surprise to see you here , Yuuko sensei ..." Shirogane turns around and sees the purple haired woman and with her arms crossed lazily leaning on the door

" Hoo ... Guess your expecting me huh ..."

" Yeah ... a bit faster than expected ... but still with in the margin ..."

" Care to explain about our "friend" that is inside the tank ..."

He made a comical grin " Who knows, well since you're the genius here, Yuuko sensei , why don't you take an educated guess."

She laughed a bit " A wisecrack ... You know I find that very attractive in a man ... Let's see now... All of the things that you've done , all of the exotic technology, food replicator and such is just a elaborate smoke screen, to conceal this, the manufacturing of G-Elements ... It makes sense advance technology needs advance power source ... You and your other self holds that power ... It Intrigues and infuriates me the same time ..."

" Then what are going to do about it , Yuuko sensei ?"

" None what so ever ... That why it infuriates me ... You're the one holding all the cards! My logic dictates your a danger to all of us ... with a whim you might back stab me and the rest of humanity ...Yet ..."

"Yet you continue to trust me ... That why your getting anxious , right ..."

" Stop putting words in my mouth!" Yelled by Yuuko " I've been observing you , your interactions with the cadets, Kasumi and with Kagami,Sumika ... Your body language, your actions and your eyes tells me that you have a personal stake ... No it not accurate ... You have personal affection with them ...you trust them..."

" Then what about, you sensei? Ever wonder why I am doing this ... giving you piece meal by piece meal information ?"

She Smirked " It's now too obvious ... Your trying to protect me form my self..."

"Quite close ... I just want you to never give up on your humanity ... "

She smirked even more " That quite generous of you ...Mr Dimension Time Diver..."

He let out a sigh "Yeah , Yeah ... can we get this over with ... Sensei?"

"Not quite yet ... I want to conduct some research on your genes, DNA, I want some sample of ... .."

His eye brow twitched " Ain't going to happen ... I am going" He leaves carrying the two suit case size container.

Yuuko continued to smirked " We'll see about that ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 26, 2001 0600 (6:00 am) Shirogane's room

His morning habits seems to be changing, He has been waking up early, he notes it must be the burden of knowing the bigger picture. Then remembers , a distant memory , his past self that usually played his video games till early morning, sleeps late and then in the morning his long time childhood friend, Sumika would wake him. Then sleeping beside him was Meiya and Her twin sister Yuuhi, then she'll get tick off ... Wait! ... That's not right ... How could ... Must be form my other selves form different branches or strings? ... Damn it, my memories are getting all mixed up ..."

"Okay enough of that ... Back to work.."

Took a quick shower, and fixed himself, then hears the door open expecting the usual ...

"Hi, Kasumi-chan ..." Noticed Her with Sumika, her wore a UN style uniform, and has the emblem of ISAF " Errr ... Morning ...Sumika ..."

The red haired girl made a frown, even her antenna hair, mirrored her reaction " Hehh ... So its okay for Kasumi-chan to go to your room and wake you up ... Takeru-kun already up this early,that's a surprise ...Hehh ... "

He tried to laugh it off " Its not like that ... I am just a bit surprised, that all ..." Notice her in Uniform "And Sumika ... You don't need to do this ...joining the UN army ... Did Kouzuki sensei ..." He was cut off...

" No, I volunteered ... and Kouzuki sensei was happy to oblige ..." Her face became serious " I want revenge ... After what the BETA did to my Takeru-kun and for your sake also ...I don't want to lose you again ... And you see " She draws out her hand, using her physic ability lifts his bed for a few seconds and return in back in place " My abilities has gotten stronger ... I am super strong now ..."

" But Sumika ... I want you to be safe, please don't do this ... Leave the fighting to me ..." see the serious and determined look of Sumika , which was a an eye opener for him he never seen her like this.

" Takeru-kun ... I know ... I know that you want to be the blade that will smite the BETA ... But Kasumi and I saw and felt your heart ...Saw your soul up close ... Its broken, shattered and mangled into so many pieces, the only thing that's holding it apart ...Is your sheer strength of will ... "

" ... Sumika ..." and his thoughts " Geh .. I guess those two have been passively scanning my feelings, probing and looking for a backdoor ... I better fix this later. " Please, Sumika, Kasumi-chan... I strongly urge you two ... Don't probe in to my mind ... There's a lot of negative thoughts in there ...It might ...No it can harm you and Kasumi ..."

" Takeru-san ...It sad and painful ... isn't it ..." It was Kasumi that spoke and still have this stoic expression ,but it showed signs of sadness.

He stayed silent for a few seconds " Yeah ... But , I am not alone ... I have many precious memories of people that put their trust in me ... That alone is enough for me ... Too endure "

" Takeru-kun ... Please stop pushing your self ... You have already suffered too much ...Your heart... Your soul ..." adds by Sumika she read what he's feeling, and gets teary eyed

He looks at the time " Sumika, Kasumi-chan ... I better go i need to go ..."

" I understand ... Takeru-kun ... See you later at class ..." the two espers waves at him and goes out

The brown haired man deeply sighs " Give me a break ..." He know what Sumika meant ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cadet Classroom 0800 Hours 8:00.

Yet again Yuuko, interrupts, Marimo's lecture , The purple haired woman with a lab coat was accompanied by a teenage red haired girl, with a UN uniform and has a large yellow ribbon. Yuuko tells her long time friend some of the details, concerning the new personel joining her class and notes to give her extra leeway.

Upon hearing this Marimo sighs just as she was about to complain , see's Yuuko going out , waved her hand. The cadet class was whispering to each other, while Shirogane on his seat put his left hand on his face and makes a face palm. Marimo, introduces Sumika to the cadets.

" Okay cadets , we have another addition ... Yet form ISAF ... She will be Shirogane's personal adjutant ... " She gestured to the red haired girl to introduces herself.

" I am Kagami, Sumika, please to meet you." Bows her head " Let's be good friends for now on ..." and happily smiles

All of the cadets gave a puzzled looks at this red haired girl, at first glance she's doesn't seen to have have any military background, but never the less she's with the same Task force as Shirogane which meant she's a special also. Sakaki stood called of her squad to show respect and introduces themselves. While Shirogane sat and was mumbling ...

Sumika goes to the back row and sat beside Takeru and she greeted him " Good morning, Takeru-kun !"

Upon hearing Sumika calling Shirogane with familiar and friendly tone. All of the cadets sharply glanced, at the brown haired young man. He could sense it, all that he could do is to sigh deeply, deep inside his mind, he knows its one Yuuko schemes or most likely her one of her trolling pranks, she usually does that when she's pissed at someone.

Marimo told of the cadets that the "live fire" training will be held later at the shooting range , they better familiarizes themselves, form the type of fire arms form handguns, assault rifles and Sniper rifles, that each fire arms has different characteristic form the type of bullets, such as range, stopping power and such. After her lecture the cadets get the regular 10 minute break ...

The cadet squad gather themselves a corner, while Sumika and Shirogane was having some small talk about the fire arms.

The brown long twin braided, girl with glasses, Sakaki begins to whisper at the cadet squad.

" This is getting to be suspicious ... Yet another "Special" late arrival ..." Notice Ayamine making smirk.

"So ... Sakaki's getting jealous ...hehh ... That unlike you ..." See her arch nemesis, made a furious face ...

"Why you ... You want to take this outside !" her tone just suddenly got loud.

The blue hair samurai girl eyes was closed and her arms folded on her chest " Sakaki, Ayamine ... "Our new friend" just heard your outburst" See Sumika come near. The red haired girl politely bows at them .

" Hello, I know everyone here has a lot of questions about me ... and I don't mind answering them ..."

Shirogane sighs again , for he knew Sumika, must have skimmed the thoughts of the girls ...

The black haired odd ball asked Sumika " How close are you with him." ( points at Shirogane )

" Ta-kun? He's a childhood friend way back since we where little ... I just recently reunited with .." she gave a sincere child like smile.

Ayamine gave a comical look to arch nemesis Sakaki " A childhood friend... huh ... That a tough obstacle to over come ... good luck ..."

Sakaki gritted her teeth " AYA-MI-NE ... What are you trying to say ..."

" Just nothing ..."

The two arch nemesis glared , then Tamase asked " Ne, Ne Kagami-san, How was Takeru-san when he was a still a kid ?" She gave a smile with a hint of blush of her cheeks.

" Please , call me Sumika, no need to be formal, Ta-kun friends are my friends also " She smiled at Tamase " Well , just like any boy, often day dreams to be a heroic Eishi , he like to see TSF up close , that one of the reason that he always skip classes and later gets an earful ..." Laughs a bit

" Hmmm .. That a bit surprising ..." Added by Meiya " Do you have any more interesting tales ? Sumika-san ?"

"Oi! Oi ! I still here you know ..." protested by Shirogane

Ayamine made a stop sign with her hand " You're not allowed here ... This is only between us girls ... And I want to hear Shiro-chan's childhood " smirked

He grumbles in defeat " Fine what ever ... Do what you want."

The red hair girl continues to reminisce the past She tells the Cadets squad about Shirogane's misadventure, like how he hid himself, in the army's jeep to just to enter the base on see the TSF, bit the dog that bit him, how his cheeks was stuck on the frozen pole and bunch of silly stuff all of the girls began laughing ...

He remembers it as this world's Shirogane , Takeru's memories sighs in defeat " Give me a break ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hallway way cadet squad 207 was carrying their gear and went ahead to the firing range. Leaning on a wall, Shirogane was deep in his thoughts, he quite happy and taken by surprised by the way Sumika openly socializes with Meiya and the others. He rationalizes it compared it to his high school teacher Marimo. In the parallel world their personally is totally different , but deep inside they're the same ...He uttered " The same people ... Different circumstances ..." He notices the red haired girl going near him .

"Ne, Takeru-kun ... those girls ... They're really amazing ..."

" Sumika ... I hope you don't make it a habit on reading peoples thoughts ... its quite rude you know ..."

"Gomen, Gomen ... It a force habit of mine ...All that i did was sense their feelings ... I sensed they're quite impressed by you ... Especially Sakaki-san and Tamase seems to admire you ..."

" Class rep and Tama ? That quite a surprise I can understand Tama, but class rep too? ..."

She made an annoyed look , her hair antenna followed her reactions " Heh ... you're calling them by nick names huh ... suspicions ..."

He gulped and was worried how Sumika would react, but she only sighs

" Takeru-kun ... I understand ... Don't be anxious ... I already sense it form you ... Those people are really precious to you, It seems deep down... Each one of them wants to be the main heroine , to your story ..." She put both of her arms behind her head then there's a hint blush on her cheeks " I am getting envious too ... You know ..."

He just stood silently , and Sumika continues " But , you know there's another girl other than me that deeply cares for you ..." turns around "Right? Kasumi-chan?"

Kasumi was startled, she come out of the shadows of the corridor and her cheeks blush lightly ..." Ano ... Sumika-san ..."

" I know Kasumi-chan ... Later Takeru- kun, Motoko sensei wants to talk with me ...Later" Waves at him and leaves

" ..." and silently whisper " This is totally unexpected ... never expected that form her ..." The way that Sumika handle it was amazingly calm ...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Firing range, the cadets of 207 prepared there fire arms, at the tent Marimo was observing them. While at the corner , Shirogane was secretly using his pocket PC and was checking on his "mental barriers" He was surprised , it seems Sumika and with the help of Kasumi was able to bypass 7 out of 12 layers with just passive probing. He quickly pressed a tab to reconfigure his " Minds firewall" to be more dynamic "Pocket filtering" than being just static wall. He just hopes that both Esper won't notice the difference.

Instructor Jinguuji told the trainees, to use their assault rifle to aim at the 100 meter targets

" Use one clip only !" yelled by Marimo then a voice called to her it was Shirogane

"Instructor, Jinguuji if you don't mind , I would like to join as well. " he notice the raised eye brow of Marimo.

" Hmm ... I see no harm , just don't distract the cadets."

He goes the range and get a bull pup assault rifle, This surprised the cadets and Meiya asked

"Takeru? What brings you here ?"

" I just wanted to observe my squad mates performance, and it been a while since I've fired a shot , i need to practice for time to time or I might lose my edge ..."

The cadets started the course, and obviously the one that came on top in therms of accuracy was the pink haired Tamase , All of her shots hits the bulls eye area, dead center. At 100 yard its just a breezes to her, and others performed quite well. Then Ayamine call out

" Shiro-chan , are you just going to stand and watch? ..."

He sighs " Armed and ready anytime ... Kei-chan ..." answer with a sarcastic tone

Goes to the firing range , set up his position ,aims his rifle and controlled his breathing and fires a single shot, hit the bull eye circle. He switches to burst fire mode, the bull eye circle was riddled with holes.

" Hehh ... As expected " it was Ayamine

" I guess my aim hasn't dropped ... Since TSF relies on auto lock on feature which you just point and shoot , there a bit of lag time, Its quite different than physically handling gun "

" Lag time in TSF aiming ? " asked Ayamine , the other cadets over hears and came closer.

Shirogane explain the basic principles on the complexity aiming systems on TSF, he further pointed out the squads bad habits aiming thier weapons at such speed and there the issue of IFF transponders, Then Sakaki putting her right arm on her left elbow

" I see ... I understand , Thanks for the insight Shirogane ... coming form an Eishi like you, It means a lot to us ..." Notice Ayamine smirking and doesn't like it

" Why don't you just be frank about your feelings, Sakaki ?"

On comical tick mark appeared of Sakaki's head angrily answered " What the heck do you mean ? Ayamine ?"

The two began on their glaring matches, Shirogane put his hand on his head and called out to those two " Class rep and Ayamine ... Please take this as advice form a comrade ...The loss cause by one person among us , is not one guy loss , the whole team's losses too...If people with with strong will and personally don't cooperated with each other , they can never defeat the BETA ...That's why ...We must work hard as team ..."

As Sakaki , Ayamine and the rest of the cadets listened, the two arch nemesis stopped their petty grudge match, then the teams mascot Miki speaks

" I .. I get it Takeru-san ."

"That right let's do our best! " Meiya added

Not far form behind the group was Marimo quite impressed by what Shirogane said and puts her right hand on her chin " Guess, Yuuko was right about this guy .."

The two arch nemesis namely Sakaki and Ayamine stop their petty arguments. Then Ayamine call out to her arch rival

" Sakaki , it seems you have a unique preference on men like him ." she looks at Shirogane .

" It not what you think ! It's just ..." Sakaki tries to deny this , but Ayamine could easily through her

" Is that so ...I am interested too, Then you don't mind, if I make a move on Takeru ?"

Sakaki sharply glares at the black haired girl " What are you trying to pull ?Ayamine? ..."

" I am pretty sure that I've stated this loud and clear." Ayamine just walks away.

Tamase , set up her position and aimed the large sniper rifle. She fired at the 500 yard target and hit it dead center, and observing with the binocular was both Class rep and Shirogane, then Sakaki talks

" Shirogane , impressed yet ?"

" Very much , class rep ..." He already knew the incredible talent at sniping that Tama possess

" Tamase , try three more rounds !"

All shots hits the bull eye making the opening the hole the a few millimeters wider, testament to Tama's deadly accuracy

" Great work , Tama!" Shirogane compliment the pink hair girl and she smiled

"Hehehe ... I am not that good ... Takeru-san .."

He notes that that Tama anxiety issues such as panic attacks, but she is suppressing it trough sheer will power ... He knows this all to well, because form the other loops or branches he and Tama was intimately close ... Felt guilty just remembering it ...

" Say , Tama, want me to be your spotter ?"

" Heh ... You know how too ?" She seems to be excited

" Well as long as I can see atmospheric changes, the bullets vapor trail and distortion in the air, I'll manage some how."

Tama get in prone position, which a British style, while Shirogane uses a pair of binoculars and note pad to note down wind , pressure change. He told her the atmospheric conditions , she adjusted her sniper scope, and takes aim

"Ready! Tama!"

" Yes!"

" Okay Let start!"

Tamase started at the 500 yards, fired three rounds, all shots are dead center, in very tight group, she quickly shift at the 850 Yards , fired three shots, all hit the bulls eye circle two hits dead center and the other one was millimeters off center. Now for the 1000 yards, then Shirogane sense the wind changed a bit , even the atmospheric pressure . He signals Tamase, to stop. He recalculates the trajectory on the note pad and tells the details to the pink haired sniper.

Tamase adjusts her sniper scope , controlled her breathing, fires a round, after a second later , she saw the impact dead center , and fires two rounds hits the bull eye circle. Then she felt some one gently pats her shoulder, it was Shirogane .

" Amazing shots , You're a genius at this Tama."

She notice Shirogane's hand on her shoulder, her face is as red as tomato " Ano ... Takeru-san ... Your hand ..."

He quickly get his hand off , and must have unconsciously did that " Sorry about Tama... involuntary reflex . hahaha "

She was still blushing " Takeru-san , Thanks for your help , I truly appreciate it ..."

" No problem ..." He senses 3 pairs of eyes glaring at him namely Class rep, Ayamine, and Meiya

" Heh ... I never expected , Shirogane have a thing , for petite girls like Tamase ..." said by Sakaki

" ... I have no comment about this issue .." adds by Meiya

" Takeru's ...a Lolicon ..." it was Ayamine

" I am not ! I am just helping a fellow sniper that all!" but deep inside , a quickly flash of memories of Miki , Mikoto and Kasumi he mentally curesed and hated himself.

" Hmm ... Takeru, you can shoot long range too ?"Meiya asked with a surprised tone.

" Not as good as Tama ..." he was cut off by Ayamine

" Then prove it ..." Ayamine points that the furthest target the 1000 yards

" Geh ! Merciless aren't you? Ayamine "

" I second that , Shirogane ..." it was Sakaki

" Even class rep too?! ... Fine I'll do it! As long as i can hit that, that enough to prove it .Right ?'

" Yeah , as long its with in the target area , you have only one shot and with out a spotter ..." add by Sakaki

He speaks to himself "Class Rep , is getting pretty rallied up today... " notice Ayamine's demeanor " Geh even Ayamine too ? Tch! I better get this over with."

Shirogane notice Tama offering her snipe rifle " Takeru-san please use mine ..." but was cut off by Sakaki

" That won't be needed Tamase, Ayamine , get the spare rifle ..."

" Roger ..."

This took Shirogane by surprised, since when did those two agreeing on something this early on , Ayamine hands him a spare Sniper rifle the same one as Tamase uses. He calibrates it, and sets up his position, All of the girls notice its the same British style that Tamase uses.

Shirogane felt the wind and didn't like it , the winds moving in multiple directions, his shot will veer off to the left, adjust his scope and position, he whispers " This one shot, I'll definitely hit that target!" Fires around he could see the bullets vapor trail, it hits the target, a few millimeters a few away form the bulls eye.

Sakaki use the binoculars and was silent she lend it to Ayamine " Guess you got the skills, Takeru ..."

He deeply sigh then see Tama all smiling and happy " Amazing ! Takeru-san !"

" Thanks Tama, but still, your the Top sniper here ."

" Being modest doesn't suit you , Takeru, you're talents are indeed truly special." It was Meiya

He quickly glance at the pink haired girl "No, I was taught, trained hard and let's just say I got a great mentor ..."

The two arch rivals Sakaki and Ayamine silently looked at the Shirogane

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuko's Office around afternoon.

The Two Kouzuki Siblings are discussing the test result of Kagami, Sumika as expected her powers are over the charts , she can mind read or probe people if she wanted, has telekinesis too, she can levitate a solid block of two tons with ease, and also dormant clairvoyant abilities and undocumented categories as well. Over all she far superior than the Alternative III Espers. then Motoko Kouzuki speaks

" You know this means right ? Yuuko, she has the ability to control Rutherford Field ... But we still lack the power super computer that could process 15 billion semi conductors and the limited G elements

Her younger sister Yuuko smirks " I think we're getting that sooner than you think ..."

" I see its that Shirogane, Takeru ... Huh, strange you seem to trust that boy too much ... unless you know something that I don't ..."

" It only a need to know basis, Nee-san ..."

" I understand ...Yuuko , and by the way it seems that Kasumi-chan powers has exponentially increased, began exhibiting limited telekinesis too ... I suppose it becuse of Kagami, Sumika involvement ..."

" How about , Shirogane's parameters?"

Motoko fixed her glasses " Form the data that you showed me, he's different category ... not exactly an ESPER nor a normal ... He's in New type of category ... He can only activate at certain conditions , and my assumption emotion plays a huge part as trigger mechanism ... If I could observe and get more samples, like brain wave patterns, his blood, bodily fluids , and extract his genes and DNA ..."

Yuuko smirked evilly " Let's be patient, it seems Sumika , Kasumi and a growing number of the cadet of 207 are very infatuated with Shirogane ... I could that use that "


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Muv Luv

October 26 1700 hours ( 5:00 pm) Yuuko's office.

Shirogane, give the a status update, on the special projects, such as 30 units of food replicator 5 units of MCU ( Mobile Construction Units) are ready, he tells Yuuko its up to her how to use these bargain chips.

" that's considerate of you, Shirogane ... but I am afraid that's not that I wanted."

He sighs a bit for he knows what she's planning to do with Sumika " Ahh... the Quantum computer that can fit the palm of your hand." He gets form his jacket , a card sized object, with small panel line giving off bluish glow. " This single panel , will be more than meet your expectation by the factor of 10 ...Just don't stress her ( Sumika) too much.."

She gets the small card like device and smirks "I know, you have my word.." Check the card sized object " This is mostly made of G- Elements? Right ?" Shirogane just silently stood " Such a convenient technology you have here, Shirogane ... Mind to share some its secrets ..."

" No ... not yet , ... I fear humanity's greed and stupidity will destroy itself first, than driven off to extinction by the BETA."

"Hoh ... such insight ... Your really trying to protect mankind form both itself and the BETA , Or there's something else ...Why go to such lengths. it something very personal to you , huh"

"Sensei , I thought you told me that you don't care how I do it, as long as I produced the results you needed."

" Hmp... Stone walling ... again , Oh well , By the way, about your I've been observing the hanger where your TSF in stored, there's a lot of activity going on. What's with those ridiculous amount of armor and firepower your putting on your TSF..

He notes she must have seen the huge booster unit, various full armor components, the huge over hang weapon containers that going to be mounted on the backpack . " Well , you'll know in due time Yuuko sensei ..."

She frowned " Since your still here, building that monstrosity, your bidding you time and waiting something to happen. You suddenly giving the Valkyries Task force A1 sudden upgrades ... It too obvious, something is bond to happen ..."

" Then , we'll leave it as is, I've come this far, You and I know the risk of the quantum whiplash ... I'll let you know when the time comes... Later Yuuko sensei."

xxxxxxxxx

At the Under ground basement 1730 hours (5:30 pm)

The two Espers goes sees the battered remains of humanoid mecha in the cylinder. then Sumika speaks

" Ne, Kasumi -chan , now i understand what you meant , that another part of him (Takeru) that shouldn't exist , still existed. "

Then Kasumi starts to elaborate the energy fields that existed in universe that even pass trough parallel dimensions, Higg's field , Higg's Boson, which in quantum mechanics violated the conservation of energy law but which is allowed Heisenberg uncertainty principle because of the certain exponential mass of energy. the logical reason was the G Elements.

Even if Sumika's knows next to nothing about physics and quantum mechanics, because of her mental connection with the sliver blue hair young girl she gets the general idea

The red haired girl looks up her eyes wondering about " Then, there's a something anchoring him , like gravity ..."

A familiar voice called out it was Yuuko " A graviton, that guy in there can regulate graviton particles ... He and the other Shirogane are both intriguing ...able to do this feat in the same universe ... like a the flip side of the same coin ..."

Kasumi suddenly goes behind the red haired girl , still anxious about Yuuko because she hid a lot information form her, then Sumika like an older sister reassured her

" Now,Now ... Kasumi-chan, even if Yuuko sensei may seem that way , deep inside she cares a lot about you ..."

" Hmmm ...Pretty impressive , Kagami ... after all the metal preparation, you easily see pass through me .." she smirk and played some mind games

"Ano ... Yuuko sensei ... Please stop teasing us about all the naughty images that your imaging doing with Takeru-kun ... Kasumi-chan is still a child you know!" and pouted a bit

The mad scientist smirks " Hoo ... Then lets try this"

Sumika saw erotic images of her, Kasumi and Shirogane ... She blushed madly and Kasumi blushed and fainted ...

" Sensei! Stop that ! That too embarrassing you know ..."

She laughs " Let it be a lesson and warning to you, young girls, don't mess with a genius's mind and get away with it ... Any way enough of that ... Can I speak with him ?"

The red haired girl looks at the damaged mechanoid knight in the tank " No he doesn't want too ... Not at this time ."

Yuuko sighs " Guess their both elusive as ever ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the the mufti-purposes gym 1800 hours ( 6:00 pm)

A brown haired man, in his in tank top and gray fatigue , is using a heavy punching bag to polishing his hand to hand techniques and his style unorthodox mixed martial arts . He's been throws various combination of punches, knife hand strike ,elbows, kicks and even a back shoulder ram. He's going at it for a couple of minutes, and felt relived form the stress he been carrying. He notice two female figures, it was Meiya and Ayamine. The Blue haired samurai girl calls him out.

" Takeru , mind if I ask want kinda of style your using? I find it intriguing, that your style mixed form other disciplines ... But your fundamental stance reminds me a lot of Ayamine,then it shifts my to own and someone that I know .

At the back of his mind if only Meiya knew that She, Ayamine, even Tsukuyomi where the ones who taught him CQC by beating the crap out of him. Heck even the Baka rangers ( Three Idiots) helped , Then his mind wonders in the indecent parts he remembers the intimate details about Meiya and Ayamine ... He mentally cursed and quickly kick's out that memory.

" Well hard to explain ... My style has no style at all , I just get what works with me and improve on it , throw out what i don't need ..."

Meiya crossed her arms " Hmmm ... That a unique way of thinking ..."

" Starrrrrrrreeeeeee ..." it was the odd ball Ayamine " Takeru ... Let's have a hand to hand match ..."

He was surprised " Geh! Where did that come form ."

"I would like to find the answer , That I'm looking for ..."

" Wait ..." He was about to protest

" Come on Takeru , I am quite interested to observe the match between you two ." it was Meiya

"Alright, alright " replies in defeat.

Both fighter readies their combat stance, Ayamine notices Shirogane is in a defensive posture . she's wonder if he's underestimating her or he's planning something, she sees him making an unusual taunt that she never seen before it's a hand gesture of " Come on, bring it ..." and for some reason it annoyed the hell out of her

After 60 minutes both fighters are in an impasse, neither of them connected a direct hit , but Ayamine was getting tired, while Shirogane retained his composure. then Ayamine speaks

" For a so called sniper , your pretty good at CQC, and I know your holding back ... You could have end this match a couple of times yet you didn't ... care too explain why ?"

He sigh " Who knows ... " He jokingly answers " Maybe I find you quite attractive and cute that's why ..." Notice Ayamine startled and blushed lightly on her cheeks , and he never expect this reaction form her.

" Ok, I yield , I found what I am looking for. " she turns around and hide her tiny smile on her face " Hey, Takeru ... Call me Kei-chan form now on." and walks away

At a distance Meiya was silently observing, she's sure the jujitsu Shirogane used was the same as Her and Tsukuyomi which only select few knew that style " Takeru, just what in the world are you ?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yokohama, Barracks 2000 hours ( 8:00 pm)

Shirogane, visits Sumika's room. He knocks and his red haired childhood opens the door.

" Good evening , Takeru-kun." Sumika was smiling happily.

He notices Kasumi was also there he was holding some red strings and it seems Sumika was teaching her some cat's cradle techniques.

" Hi there, Sumika , Kasumi-chan" The sliver blue hair girl silently nods " So Sumika, how your day ? I hope that Yuuko and her older sister didn't stress you too much."

" I am just fine , well it a bit annoying being observed like a guinea pig , but Kasumi-chan was with me ... It not that bad , How's yours, Takeru-kun ..."

Both he and Sumika sat on the bed, he summaries how he and the cadets where at the the firing range for the" live fire" exercises, check some special projects that he was working on. Then he notice her hand gently touching his.

" Ne Ta-kun, this may sound weird , but from your other branches of yourself , Did you ... Saw me not as childhood friend but as a woman also ?"

He was taken by surprised by her question " Huh ... Well its.." With quick flash of memories, he remembers, the time that he spent with her and even some new memories form his other branches. That he and Sumika at the beach, was in her swim suit Bikini and they ..." He cursed silently at himself and knew she could sense his feeling ...

The red haired girl has a hint blush and eyed him playful yet mocking way " Hehhh ... Is that so ... Ta-kun no eechi ..."

With his head slumped , felt defeated puts his right hand on his face and grumbles.

Then a familiar monotone voice answers " Takeru-san no hentai " It was Kasumi she was starring blankly at him.

Before more indecent memories pop up , He clears his thoughts, he dare not let Kasumi let know ...But Sumika quickly sensed it .

She sharply eyed him even more " Geh ! No way ! ... Even Kasumi-chan too .. You beast ...Ta-kun has a Loli fetish too?! "

He protested " Why did you have to say it out loud ..." noticed Kasumi face was blushing heavily, hides at the corner and was fidgeting.

"Ano ... Takeru-san ... please don't stare at me ..."

He raised both of his arms up makes a gesture of surrender " I know !My Bad , I have no words to defend myself ... Tch , Damn it, I feel pathetic ... Sumika, Kasumi I think I better leave ..." He get up and turns around and was about to leave. Then Sumika hugs him tightly form his back.

Shirogane felt Sumika's feminine features tightly pressed at his back , he felt her warmth, her heart beat ...

" Sumika ..."

" I glad that you have some happy memories left in you ... All that I and Kasumi-chan sensed up till now in you was an abyss of anger, regret, sorrow, despair and emptiness ... Gomen ne , Ta-kun ... You have lost too much ...Yet you continue to stand up alone ... you are truly strong ..."

He gently shakes his head "No, I not strong at all ... It just so many special people lend their strength to me ... I am never alone ...I have something to stand up for and something to protect , it the strength that I draw upon ... For everybody sake and my sake as well ... It's my role to fill ... Sumika ...I need to go now ..."

She slowly and hesitantly let's go she a bit teary eyed " I understand ... But remember this, no matter what happens, I and Kasumi-chan will be always be here for you ..."

Sirogane with haste goes out of Sumika's room and leans on the wall and took a deep breath and exhales " This not what I expected ... Was Sumika that understanding ?" His memories being mixed up form his other self in the loops and branches " Tch , no point of thinking about this further ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 27 Early morning around 5:00 am (0500 Hours) , Shirogane , goes to and meet Kitchen staff, and meet a familiar face it was Kyozuka, Shidzune, she's the one that manages the PX, and everyone So called Step mom, a she's tough elderly woman. He goes and greets her, then the elderly woman speaks.

" So, your the new ISAF agent , That Marimo being talking about lately ... I seem that you left some lasting impression on her ..."

He pause for a moment "Huh? Sgt Jinguuji ?"

Then the elderly woman gave him a strong pat on his left shoulder, this caught him off guard " Very solid muscles , you seem to a very capable man , no wonder , Marimo was curious about you." and she laughs

He decides to go with the flow and laughs " Kyozuka- san, as for today on wards, you and your staff will be getting fresh supplies of food ingredients ." He shows a document detailing and was signed by the XO Yuuko.

The elderly woman reads and smiles " This is great, this will greatly boost the moral of the cadets and troops stationed here." She orders her staff to go and get the crates. Then Shirogane tells her that he must take his leave.

At the PX 6:00 am

Sgt Jinguuji , Marimo brought her folders with her , she greets Kyozuka and ask for her regular breakfast. the Elderly woman prepares Marimo's usual , Steam rice, Tamaoyaki, Miso soup and tell her today breakfast is quite special .

The long wavy brown haired Sgt , goes to her usual place, she puts down her folder on the table , sets down her food tray and began eating, She's pleasantly surprised, the food that she was eating wasn't the regular synthetic ones that she usual had. Marimo's eyes notices , someone standing at a corner , eating a sandwich, it was Shirogane. Then the brown haired man noticed her, and goes near her table

" Good morning Sgt Jinguuji."

" The same as well, agent Shirogane ...i never expected you to be this awake this early ..." sees him standing " please make yourself comfortable."

He gets a seat " Well, ... You might say I got a long day ahead ... With special projects on such.."

" I see , guess you have a lot on your plate, and about yesterday at the firing range what you said, you have my thanks, it seems your words have motivated the cadets."

" Thanks, but I don't deserve that credit, you've taught them well."

" Say, Shirogane-san ... for some one your age , you seem to be very knowledgeable and level headed .. is it because you've been deployed in the front lines?"

In his mind , wonders about his unique circumstances " Yeah, could say that ..."

She pause for awhile " It seem you have witness, the realities of this war against the BETA , Huh?"

His eyes became serious yet, solemn " Ahh ... There are some memories that I wish I could lock it up and throw the keys away ..." he could sense the irony, a cruel irony, for Marimo asking that question

" Shirogane ... Are you ..."

" I am sorry , Jinguuji-san I prefer not to talk about it ... and thanks for your time ..." He silently got up and walks away

At the table Marimo laments asking , Shirogane that question , it must been personal, and She spoke silently " Survivors guilt ... huh ?" It reminded her of her old wounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Yuuko's office 0700 Hours ( 7:00 am )

The purple haired scientist, was talking on the phone . She was talking with the with the captain of the Special task force A01 , Isumi, Michiru,

" How's the new equipment ? Isumi ?"

" My squadron is almost getting the hang on it, we need a little more fine tuning."

" Just proceed as planned , Hmm ... Isumi , as Eishi what your your feedback on the new equipment?"

"... Its great, who ever written the new OS must taken a lot on consideration Eishi movement patterns and mannerism. In addition the anti friction coating its pretty revolutionary , with those tweaks , Our Shiranui's is like a completely different machine."

" Hmm ... I see , nice to hear that ."

" Professor, I heard form Suzumiya and Kashiwagi this is connected with project "Paradigm" which you , and agent Shirogane been working on."

" Yes , Isumi, and the rest of Paradigm's details are strictly "need to know basis."

" I understand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cadet's class room 0830 hours ( 8:30 am)

The cadet's of unit 207 continued with their routines, they continued to practice their fire arms assembly and Ayamine broke her old record , she assembled the assault rifle in 5 minutes 50 seconds , while Sakaki came in a close second 5 minutes 54 second, and the rest of the squad broke their personal records also.

Marimo inspected all of the assault rifle which the cadets assembled, and seem to be satisfied. She gave the cadets a 10 minute break, Then the pink haired Tamase speaks.

"Sugoi ( Amazing) You're getting faster , Kei-san, even Squad leader doing great too !" She cheerful congartulate them both of them. Ayamine smiles back at her and speaks

" Thanks , Tamase ... I am more motivated than ever ... There's someone that I want to catch up with ..." She glares at her arch nemesis " As for Sakaki... She's still a breath too slow ..."

Upon hearing this a tick mark appeared on Sakaki head and her glasses flashed " Why you ... Ayamine ... If so ... You're a breath too fast !"

" Sakaki ... Have you ever heard the "First to strike wins" smriks

" Hehh ... Then Ayamine you must have heard this also "To make haste is to make waste "

Meiya and Tamase could feel the tension between those, Tamase tries to change the topic .

" Ano , Did anyone see, Takeru-san and Sumika-san ?" Then Meiya speaks

"I saw Takeru and Sumika-san at the morning roll call , but after that, its that last that I've saw them ..."

The pink haired stuttered " Can ... Can it be , those two went on a date ?"

Upon hearing this both Sakaki and Ayamine moods dampens, then Meiya with her arms crossed on her chest

" I don't think so , and it not our business to know , he and Sumika- san reports directly to professor Kouzuki, it must be really important ..."

" I see ... I guess Takeru -san and Sumika-san are special after all" Miki replies

But a the background both Ayamine and Sakaki sigh a bit and both silently thought " Childhood friend ...Huh ... That a tough obstacle ..."

While Meiya puts her right hand on her chin in deep though " Shirogane, Takeru ... What special secret are you hiding? Is he a former royal guard ? ... I guess there only one way to find out ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At The secluded warehouse (0900 Hours 9:00 AM) where Shirogane's TSF and special projects are stored .He checks the parameters of his "Storm Fortress" armor modules on his tablet PC and speaks in a low tone "Pulse Transposition engines at optimal levels check,Inertia Canceler systems check, Power to Reflex armor check, Wave motion launcher check, Mount pylon Claws Check, weapons bays check. Hmmm ... Guess its time to test out the extra pilot systems.

He change into an Eishi exo suit, he goes and grabs an "VT Gear" or " Vital Gear" Exo Frame ( Like Ex Gear in Macross frontier). The Exo Frame covered his chest area, his limbs with armor and at the backpack was a flight unit. He turn on the systems , and holographic HUD displayed on his face, he activate the "slave mode" raises his right arm , The Armored clad TSF followed his movements, But notice the feedback lag time.

" Guess this is as far as it can go, huh?" fell silent " Hmmm ...not bad still need a bit tweaking." Then someone called him out, it was Sumika.

Shirogane turns around , saw Sumika and Yuuko. He greeted both of them , his red haired childhood paused for a while, observed the extra armor that his suit has.

" Takeru-kun, that's so cool , it like straight out of a super sentai armor."

" Yeah, its pretty neat, I am planing to mass produce this for ..." Notice Yuuko looking at the armored clad TSF which was in metallic white.

"Hmm ... An all white? Is it paint ? No ... It some sort of electroplated surface material ..." See looks at Shirogane " For a military machine, you got some poor taste for its camouflage ... Or is it intentional ?"

" I guess , if you want to be noticed , there are times you have to be a bit flashy at times ..."

Yuuko fell silent for a while , she hate to admit this , she has to put her faith on Shirogane and what ever plans he's up too. She can't risk getting his on bad side, and he couple of powerful allies with him, namely Sumika and even Kasumi those two ESPERs . She has all to gain by cooperating, with this Dimensional Time Diver ... But as a scientist, this leave her curious , what kind of physiology and mental parameters does he have, all that she need is to wait for an opportunity to exploit."

At the distance Shirogane could sense Yuuko's Mad scientist aura, while Sumika could see dark cloud of ambitions, and both of them has a couple of comical sweat drop appeared on their heads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few long hours, stopping only for a few breaks ,Shirogane finished testing VT gear's performance and compatibility , with his TSF systems. He checks his watch it's almost 4:00 pm ( 1600 hours). He decides to call it a day, wonders how the cadets are doing. He get his tablet PC and sets his all of his systems into stand by mode.

At the Firing range 4:10 pm ( 1610 hours )

The rest of the cadet squad, was packing there gear, then Shirogane calls out to them , The pink haired cadet waves her hand

" Ah ! Shiro-kun! Nice to see you !" Miki as usual made a cheerful face.

" Hi, Tama ! Class rep and everyone, how's did exercise go?"

"As usual, Tamase, still dominates everyone, with her pin point accuracy ..." It was Sakaki

Upon hearing this Tamase blush lightly " But everyone , did so well, like Squad leader , Ayamine-san and even Mitsurugi-san, was able to hit the 850 yards at the first try ..."

Shirogane paused for a bit and notes he never remember this happening form his loops, and it a good thing that the cadets are willing to adapt and learn new skills of the trade. He looks at the petite Tamase " It seems , you've gave them some tips on sniping , great job Tama-sensei!" smiles and laughs softy.

The young pink haired girl blush madly and began to fidgets " Tha... Thank you ... Takeru-san !"

Then Meiya speaks " You deserve the credit, Tamase , you have the skills to be proud off."

" I argee, we couldn't have done it with out your help, Be more confident about yourself Tamase" Added by Sakaki

" ... You did well , Tamase" Ayamine gave a thumbs up

Tamase blushed even more " Thank you, everyone!" and bows her head

Upon seeing this scene, the brown haired dimensional jumper, felt a pleasant nostalgia, the way the girls acted, reminded him of a distant memory, a branch, a parallel world with out BETA and a world without the threat of annihilation ... He closes his eyes, and smiled gently. He wanted to feel that nostalgic feeling, even if it a fleeting moment , he treasured it . Then a voice called him out it was Meiya

" Takeru!"

" Hai! What the matter ? Meiya ?"

" You've been spacing out for a while ... are you alright ?"

" I'm fine , really , I just thought of something that's all ..." Then notice Ayamine's eyes and he know where this is going he sighs

"Takeru , were you thinking of something perverted? Aren't you ?" she smirked

Deep in mind his mind " Let the trolling begin" sigh mentally and gave a straight forward answer " Nope , there was none ..."

Sakaki crossed her arms on her chest " Then prove it , Shirogane ! Look me straight it the eye and say it! "

He sighs " Alright, alright Class rep ..." made a serious face and his eyes showed a firm yet gentle , unwavering gaze at Sakaki eyes " I did not my have dirty and impure thoughts ... Class rep ."

The long braided brown hair girl starred directly to his eyes, for some reason she felt drawn in , it was strong, gentle and yet unwavering nature and notice her cheeks to heating up, that she was going to blush. She quickly broke away form his gaze , closed her eyes " Hmp ! Guess you're telling the truth, for now ..." notice her arch rival smirking ...

" Sakaki ... Your completely defeated ..."

The two was about to start there infamous glaring matched, then Meiya clear her throat.

" Takeru , I want a duel with you."

This took every one by surprise.

"But Meiya , Why all of the sudden ..." Shirogane answers with a surprised tone

" I want to confirm something about you, not as a cadet , but as one that practices Bushido , as my pride as a warrior ..."

He already seen Meiya face, body language and gesture's countless of times form his numerous loops and he knows she won't back down no matter matter how many times you reason with her.

" I understand ... Guess, it's only with sparring Kendo with you , the only way to satisfy your curiosity..." He mentally speaks " Meiya ... What are you thinking ? What answer are you trying to find ?"

At the multipurpose hall/gymnasium 5:00 pm

Ayamine, Sakaki and Tamase waited at the side lines, While Shirogane waited in the middle of the gym. Meiya then enters she brought a pair Shinai a (Sword that made from bamboo ) She threw a Shinai at him and catches it with his right hand.

The Blue haired Samurai girl readies her stance, While Shirogane held his Shinai on his right hand and gave off a passive style defense and his eyes was has so many mixed feeling about this duel. never the less he must take action, it might insult Meiya pride

Meiya swiftly charges with a stabbing attack, he quickly intercept the blow, deflecting it, She recovers quickly and made a slashing attack . He evades it by leaning to side way and distant himself, as a reflex he was in a combat stance.

As Meiya saw the sword stance and foot work that Shirogane took, her eyes widen , she gritted her teeth " Kiszama !( You in the more derogatory manner) That stance ! It Mugen Kidou! Only select few know that sword style !" She point her Shinai at him " Answer me! How did you learn that ?! Who taught you!"

Shirogane just stood silently and a flood of memories flowed into his mind, it the memory of proud, elegant, noble woman and beautiful inside and out, the blue haired girl, which became his love one and his other loops his "noble confidant" it must been truly unfair and painful to her , telling his problems at about love , while kept her own feelings at bay ...In his thoughts "Confessing to me only, at the last moment of your life , which I pull the trigger to end your needles suffering...At that moment and even now, I truly hate my self ...That cruel twist of fate" Unknown to him some tears building up in his eyes. Meiya notices this.

" I don't deserve or have the right speak my mentor's name ..." he spoke in serious tone

" I see, them I must apologies ...I never expected to be this personal" Meiya in a remorseful tone

" Never mind about that , Meiya ... did you find what you're looking for ?"

" No ... Not yet, let's continue ,with this match ..."

"Understood ..."

The two continue to spar Meiya ,notices the various stance that Shirogane used, mixture of her style, Tsukuyomi and even form Ayamine, but it wasn't rigid , his move were fluid, like it was his own after 45 minutes of intense sparing Meiya was gasping for breath while Shirogane remain composed.

Then Shirogane speaks " I guess you've found your answer ... Meiya ..."

"Ahh ... I just wanted to make sure of something ... I guess i was wrong about you ... I guess they're right in calling you special ... I found a new respect for you "

He put his Shinai on his shoulder and use his left finger to light scratch his cheeks " But Meiya , your pretty special yourself ... Your strike are ..." before could finish he notice Meiya uncharacteristic , startled and a blushed.

" You moron ! Don't make statements that could lead into misunderstanding.."

"Huh ? But there's nothing to be misunderstood ... I meant You're special too, as long you maintained your focus and keep up your daily training i see you improving very fast."

Meiya composed herself " Ahh I see, that's what you meant ...Then I would request that we spar again ..."

" Sure, Its a great been honor , I get to see to strong yet elegant side of Meiya ..." he mentally face palm he got carried way because the various flashback that he spent with Meiya ..."

Upon Hearing this Her blush was more pronounced and started fidgeting " You ... you ... You better not be lying ...or else ...I'll" felt her cheeks heating up and ran off ...

The brown haired young man slumped his head and put his left hand on his face ...


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Muv Luv

After the so called fiasco at the the Gym, Meiya apologies to Shirogane for her rude behavior.

"Takeru, I deeply apologies, for my behavior, It's was uncalled for and rude of me ."

In his mind he knows that Meiya is quite strict on herself on how the way she acted in front of people just like her twin ...Yuuhi ..

" There's no need to apologizes, Meiya, You have every right too, I hold a lot secrets due to nature of my duties."

"I understand, but still my I broke an oath to my squad, about there background, there personal lives, that as long it doesn't affect the squad performance. I shouldn't been hasty to judge you. "

"Its alright , I take no offense on that matter , lets just move on ..."

" I see ... Takeru , you can ignore my question if you want too ... What's your sword style called? It shares some similarity with me own yet its different ."

He paused for awhile and pondered on this for he really never thought about it , just like his hand to hand skills, which it originally came form Ayamine, Meiya, and Tsukuyomi, but the sword style the main influence came from Meiya's , he clearly remembers all of the training for the loops and other branches with her.

Shirogane scratches his head "I studied under different mentors and self studied on my own... That's why my sword styles are mixed and I really never thought about that ..." Notices Meiya puzzled looks

" Hmmm ... A sword style with a without a name ... That's unheard of.."

" Well , If this bother you so much , I could name it " Hiten Mitsurugi -ryu" He jokingly answered

Upon hearing this Meiya flustered and small blush appeared at her cheeks " Don't just make up a sword style by using my family surname !"

" Just joking , sorry about that , Meiya ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Days later, The cadets continued to practice, assembling their guns , and going as far doing it blindfolded, continued training at the firing range and to running laps in full gear .While Shirogane, Sumika and even Kasumi occasionally drops by and socialize with the cadets after their class at the PX . The cadets was pleasantly surprised that the meal that was served was real food

November 1, 2001 Yokohama Base, Shirogane's room 0630 Hours 6:30 AM

He , finished fixing his uniform, as usual , Sumika and Kasumi greets good morning to him , it becoming regular routine to them, for him this small moments like this, he treasured it dearly , the sense of normalcy between him and his childhood friend Sumika. It seem that Kasumi is slowly changing, she's showing hints of emotions on voice and her gestures...

" Later , Ta-kun " Sumika happily smiles

Then Kasumi waves her " See you later ..."

He goes out of his room stretches his arms and yawns , Then notice Ayamine and Sakaki at the corner of the hallway

" Class Rep , Ayamine , What bring you two here ?" He notice Sakaki fixing her glasses ,and Ayamine annoyingly glared at him. Both clearly agitated. Then the black haired odd ball speaks

" Must be nice , getting two pretty girls to visit you every morning, huh ? ... I guess it must be a daily routine too ."

He gestured by using his finger scratching his right cheeks " Well... Sumika has been like that since were little, yes I admit, its like a routine already ..." Notice Sakaki mood dampens

" A childhood friend ... It must be nice, Shirogane ..."

Ayamine notices her arch rival/nemesis wavering and said in a low tone "Coward ..." Sakaki over hears this

" Ayamine! If you have something to say... Say it in front of me!" Shirogane sensing trouble and intervene. He went in the between those two.

"Class Rep ! Ayamine ! Calm yourselves down ! Don't provoke each other ! If you have nothing good to say ...don't say it , just let it pass ..." Then he felt strange sense of Deja vu and mentally cursed, just as he was going to move. Ayamine form behind latched on him pressed her lips on his clothes and her body tightly against him ...

Upon seeing this Sakaki began to have a couple of comical tick marks on her head and her glasses flashed " Ayamine ... What the heck are you trying to do ..."

Her archival answered in muffed voice " Silencer ..."

" I can still hear you ..." Sakaki replied with an angry tone

Shirogane feels he in the crossfire of these two " Ayamine ! Don't provoke Class rep anymore , what happen to " Just think and let it pass?" He tries to move away but She continues to latch on him ...

" That's a good idea" her voice was still muffled by Shiroganes clothes , and pressed even more tightly on him, and the more Sakaki angrily reacted. He puts right hand on his face. and in his thoughts " Those two ...Really ... For every trolling of Ayamine , there a equal and opposite reaction of Class rep. This has to stop ..Must calmly and wisely think of a way ... Some how..."

Took a deep breath, in his calm and serious tone " Ayamine-san , Class Rep, lets stop this , you two are just feeding off each other temper and anxieties ... Its just not right and I expected more form you guys ... Sad to say this , I am disappointed by both of your actions."

Ayamine lets go, Sakaki calm down and has this subdue look on her face, there was a moment of silence. Shirogane feel awkward and light scratches the back of his head still pondering what to do. Then Ayamine broke the silence.

" How your relationship with Kagami, Sumika and Yashiro, Kasumi ?"

Shirogane eye brown twitches " Well, She's a dear Childhood friend ... about Kasumi , well she just tag alongs with Sumika ... That what I am allowed to say ..." in this thoughts " It plain as day what been bugging them ... Guess I am at fault too ..."

Ayamine gave a puzzled look , she's not sure how to ask this question. Sakaki seeing a opportunity to get back at her.

"Heh... Ayamine lost your nerve? Getting anxious ? What are you trying to ask ?"

She sharply eyed back at her " Asking the question that you, lack the courage to ask ...Sakaki"

" What did you say ! Fi..Fine !I get it ! In exchange , you have to say it too!"

" ..." Ayamine just made a grunting sound

Sakaki knows she has the upper hand "Ara ? What did you try to say ? Were you forcing me to say it first , when you don't have the guts to say it out loud ..."

" ..."

" Let's stop this okay , You two are going around in circles ... Ayamine , Sakaki lets be frank, You can ask me anything , but it's up to me whether or not I'll answer it ."

The both of them fell silent ... But Ayamine out of the blue

" Takeru, didn't I told you earlier to call me Kei-chan ..."

Shirogane raised his eye brows ,and while Sakaki by replies "EH? You ..." she glares at her arch nemesis ." You what to play that way ... Two can play this game ... " She called out in serious tone " Staring of now! call me by name ,no more of that class rep ... Shiro ... I meant Takeru-san .'

With his head slump , and took a deep breath " Hai hai , Chizuru-san , Kei-san we better go it almost time for roll call ..."

The two girls quickly left , Inside Shirogane mind have been having numerous flash backs at both Ayamine and Sakaki, the times that he dated them, took them at his arms ,made love to them , form the other loops, and at some branches at the pool side( Sakaki) and a hidden place at the night party (Ayamine) , the shocking part in other branches , He, Sakaki and Ayamine, all three of them ... They ... He quickly mentally punch to shatter that illusion that lecherous , yet guilty pleasure images ... Started to hate himself ... He felt really guilty ... and has brief flashes of operation Ouka ... All of the women that he fell in love with,they really gave it their all ...He shake his heads and remembers his main goal, which included his personal goal ... To protect the people that he cares dearly more than his own life ...

xxxxxxxxx

At the cadet class room morning

Marimo was lecturing the cadets on Mission objectives,over all strategy,Combat doctrine and such . Shirogane and Sumika silently listens . The brown haired young man let his thoughts wonder. If logic dictates its the mission that more important than one human life, but in a philosophical sense , what if that one human life can change destiny , then it take priority than the mission , it is the MISSION ... He lazy glazed at his childhood friend ... Guess in my case ... The fact of the matter is, the truth are contradictory and paradoxical ...Remembered in his numerous loops... His friends asked if there ready and willing to sacrifice themselves to protect some thing precious to them, they all answered yes ... They all did ...at Operation "Ouka" ... in his thoughts "But this time its my turn now ...I have the means too ... To stand up and protect ...These precious people that gave the resolve in my life ."

" Alright , That all for today, Class dismiss!" Marimo told the cadets , Then Sakaki speaks " Salute..." All of them even Shirogane and Sumika gave the customary salute.

Sumika with a happy mood " Who's looking forward to Kyozuka oba- san , home cooked meal , raise your hand!"

As usual Tamase in her cheerful mood she raised her hand " Me!Me! That especially now the food served at the PX tasted great ! "

Then Meiya in her composed self " As always , You're pretty energetic as ever Tamase ..." she notice Shirogane , he was in deep thought " Takeru ? What the matter ? "

" Just , nothing Meiya , I just thought something ..." In his mind "Its now November first ... Mikoto, should be arriving any moment now ..."

Then Sakaki's turn to ask him " Takeru-san , What do you think ? About our lecture and our curriculum?"

The other girls was a bit surprised by Sakaki's demeanor , she seem more polite than usual, Takeru pause for a bit and answered.

"Well its fairly standard, military command structure, Typical UN combat doctrine ...well strategy and tactics goes hand in hand , in the art of war "Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory. Tactics without strategy is the noise before defeat."

Sakaki and the rest was astonished.

" You're Incredible, incredibility ..." Ayamine added

" Guess , being called special by Professor Kouzuki , isn't just for show. Form taijustsu (Hand to hand), kenjutsu ( Sword skills), firearms, and you even seem to be knowledgeable about Sun Tzu's military philosophy ..." Meiya crossed her arms on her chest " In the true sense of the word your an "Eishi", Takeru , form someone that's from abroad, you seem to have you follow your own way of Bushido." unknown to her , two pair of eyes sharply glaring at her that belong to Ayamine and Sakaki .

" Thanks, Meiya , but I think your exaggerating too much ... In my opinion , courage, honor, integrity and genuine pride is universal in all cultures."

" I see, If it coming for you , Takeru, I'll take heed on your opinion."

" But , Shiro-kun , you're really amazing, you know, I sent some letters to my friend and father, they're please to hear that there's a elite Eishi that helping us on our training" It was the team mascot , Tamase in her cheerful gesture ..

He gulp upon hearing that She sent letters to her friend and father ... remembers the debacle that followed ...

Then Sumika calls out the cadets " Oi, every body ! Aren't you guys going to get lunch ? If we don't hurry other people are going to get the delicious ones first !"

Upon hearing his Ayamine was the first to go , and the rest of the cadets followed, Just as Shirogane step out of the room, the red haired girl, Sumika gave a annoyed and comical stare at him . She speaks " Hehhh ... Takeru-kun ... Its nice to see the kind of atmosphere developing between the cadets and you ..."

He stood frozen and began sweating a bit " Well ..."

She crosses her arms on her chest and deeply sigh " Takeru-kun ... I don't need to use my abilities to see that your getting there attention, well some are getting really interested in you ..." Shirogane just stood silently and Sumika continues "Ten being the highest scale , Ayamine , Sakak-san and Mitsurugi-san is 7.5 which is huge jump over the previous 5 , Tamase-chan is almost a 7 ... Instrutor Jinguuji is 5.5 ... As for Yuuko sensei ..." She shivers " Never mind."

"Then how about you ? " Shirogane asked her with a lazy tone.

She has a hint of blush on her cheeks " Well, If i said it ... It's self serving and self defeating , but in case of Kasumi-chan she's a 10 , she really trust you ...

He pull in right hand on his chin begin speaks " Kasumi-chan ? That's unexpected ..." He ponders " Is it because Sumika and Kasumi minds are link that close together to the point that there memories and emotions becoming one and the same? If so ... No point in over analyzing it , better observe for now.. "

" That's mean Takeru-kun ... " gave childish pout, notice the time " Later Takeru-kun .. I'll be at the PX " She waves her hand and He did the same..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hallway, Shirogane leans on the wall , and was waiting for the last member of cadet 207 , Yoroi, Mikoto, as expected a light blue haired girl with Hakuryou school uniform is running quite fast and almost tripped , He reacted on instinct and catches her. and he asked.

" Hey, are you alright ? I hope you didn't sprain your ankles, and that fall could have hurt a lot."

The light blue haired girl, regains her footing and fix's her skirt and speaks " Gomen , Gomen , Thanks a lot,but I need to go, I got to report to the instructor !" just like that she walks away .

In Shirogane thoughts " Yup , this is the same Mikoto alright , the klutzy air head , and talking to her due to her silliness is confusing at times, but she a superb survival expert. In my so called original world my best pal ... was she crossing dressing as boy ?" Flashbacks of some thing indecent "Arggg ... She definitely a girl in this world !" In the past he told him self he wouldn't dare have romantic interest with younger girls like Tamase ... But having these flashbacks of Tamase, Mikoto and even Kasumi ... Knowing there personality and circumstances, he felt he drawn to them ...How could he so ...pathetic .. having indecent thoughts on them ..."Guess my other self was right ... Damn lolicon fetish ... ..." He followed the direction where Mikoto went .

Mikoto , glances back for a bit , a notice a brown hair young man going to the same directing as she is.

"Ne ne... What the matter ?"

He replies " I was just going at the same direction ..."

In a carefree manner she replies " You, know I've been in the hospital for a while , but today i can finally re join with my squad."

" I see glad to hear that your doing well..."

" Oh yeah, you know that my squad got a new guy, that's a super elite Eishi helping my team , I am excited , I can't wait to meet him !"

He silently ponders for a bit " Geh ...Tama , what kind of over fantastic tall tales did you write about me .. " thinks about him situation " Well it you think about think about it, I am a Time traveling, Dimensional slider, with some sort of Esper power and I posses over tech that is considered to be out of this world... Geh... I sound like a certain anime character that my other "selves" watched ..."

" Hmmm ... Hey, your new here too right ?"

"Well ... you can say that ..."

" Then ,I'll introduce my self, I am Yoroi , Mikoto , nice to meet you... You're?"

"Shirogane , Takeru same as well ..."

"Hmm... You can call me Mikoto. In return I'll call you Takeru ..."

" Sure, no problem .." he continue in his thoughts " Still the same as always ...Mikoto..."

" Hmm ... You know your name sounds similar ..." a gave shock expression " You're... You're the independent observer that Miki-san wrote about !" Then Tamase called out to her "Ah, Yoroi-san !"

" Miki-san Its been forever !"

One by one, the cadets, even Sumika and Kasumi appeared on the hallway, with a cheerful face Mikoto continued " Chizuru san !, Meiya-san and Kei-san ! Hi there !. Its been awhile !" She noticed a red haired girl with a yellow ribbon and the Silver blue hair girl with a bunny ears accessory " Ah, Kasumi-san ! and the one with the red hair ,you must be Kagami, Sumika-san ! Miki-san told a lot of nice things about you ... Nice to meet you too ..."

Then Miki introduces her friend " Sumika-san this is my good friend Yoroi,Mikoto ..."

" It a pleasure to meet you ... Yoroi-san .." answered by Sumika

" Please call me Mikoto , Miki-san friends are mine also , in turn I'll call you Sumika-san." She smiled back gave a cheerful and easy going mood. Sumika smiles and nods

" Sure thing, Mikoto-san." She continued smile, notice Mikoto offering her a hand shake , both them shook hands.

Meiya speaks Shirogane" I am glad that Sumika and you became acquainted, with Yoroi."

" Ah ! I almost forgot, I ve got to see our instructor !" She quickly bolts away ... Then goes back again " I got to hurry or I'll be late for lunch !, Bye, later Sumika-san and Takeru-san" ... Yet again bolts away , yet again goes back " That right's .. Let's shake ..." Shirogane lightly sighs and smiles they shook hands. In his thoughts " For a survival expert ... Her hands are quite small and soft skin ... I still amazed to believe that she's our combat medic ..."

" I'm looking forward to train with you, Bye now!" Just like that she left .. Then Meiya speaks .

" Quite surprised , that you're not bothered by Yoroi's actions , Takeru ..."

" Well, let just say I am quite used to dealing eccentric people ... like Professor Kouzuki ..."

Then Chizuru called there attention, they should get going at the PX, they have only an hour for there lunch break.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yuuko's Office 1700 hours ( 5:00 PM )

The Kouzuki sisters are reviewing the results of the a card size quantum computer chip with can process equivalent 150 billion supercomputers combined, how it reacted with Sumika's brain wave signals. Both scientist are very pleased with the results, the Older Kouzuki sister speaks

" All we need now is Lockweed's XG-70 ..."

" I've made the arrangements, trough the usual back channels ... Its just a matter of time , Motoko-nee, how's Kagami, Sumika's parameters ?"

" Pretty good , Too good for my liking ... Its like that quantum computer is tailored fit for her to use ... But as long as we can get the results , we need. I'll let it pass, and by the way , I am more interested on Shirogane, Takeru ... How could someone that been declared dead and missing four years ago just like Kagami Sumika , be here... In Shirogane's case ... I'm impressed yet alarmed ... He having access exotic technology never before seen on this planet ..."

Her younger sister smirked and joking tone replies " Who knows , he might be a form another world ... Like I care , as long gives me the results. "

" Hoh ... Is this connected? To the so-called UNAB001 and your Quantum Casualty theory? ... The mysterious mecha that suddenly appeared at the Yokohama hive area, I've seen some of the footage and reports. In the final moments of operation Lucifier , an odd 3 meter tall humanoid mecha single handily killed waves upon waves of BETA hordes , in a matter of seconds and last seen infiltrating the hive , but its unfortunate, that the G bombs was already launched ..."

Yuuko smirked even wider " Nee-san , as the head of the Altervative IV, I am not a liberty to discuss case sensitive details ..."

" I know... Your greedy as ever , Yuuko."

" Ara ... Guess who taught me that ..."

Someone knocks at the door and entered , it was none other than Shirogane, giving his progress reports.

" Nice of you to drop by, Shirogane." replied by Yuuko .

Shirogane gave a folder containing the details, gave a detailed summary on how the MCU( Mobile construction unit) and the food replicator are operated

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 2 2001, Yokohama Base grounds

The cadets of 207 have some CQC sparring matches with dull practice knifes, and Shirogane was at the tent observing . The fist to spar was the melee experts Meiya and Ayamine. Both started there bout, they quickly start trading blows, arm blocks, Kicks and both are looking for an opening to pin down each other . After around fifteen minutes, both fighters distance themselves ... The Ayamine speaks ...

"Mitsurugi ... Want to bet on something ? Just to raise the stakes ..."

" Heh ... Quite surprised coming form you ... If it about Yakisoba I must decline ..."

The black haired odd ball speaks " ... Its about Takeru ..."

" Huh !? What about Takeru? ..." Meiya uncharacteristically lose a bit of composure

" Who ever win this match gets to sit beside him later at lunch at the PX ..."

The blue haired samurai " Wh..What ?! Ayamne! What's the meaning of this ! Its wrong! It's ...using Takeru like a prize ... and scheming behind his back"

"Hmmm ... Guess your not interested, since your the only obstacle ...Sakaki and the others are less of a threat in CQC ... Then you forfeit by default then ..."

The Meiya eyes sharpen and gave a serious look " Ayamine .. Are you mocking my pride as warrior .. After hearing this I wouldn't back down either ... I fully intend to win this match"

" That was my intention all long ..."

The two melee fighters continued their match, Shirogane notices that Meiya and Ayamine took there sparring match a notch higher, he turn his gaze at Mikoto. Tamase, they were cheering on, while Sakaki was observing silently ...And he thought " Since CQC is a prelude to TSF melee combat ... Might as well teach some tricks of the trade , to the rest of the cadets." he continue notes that , other than Meiya and Ayamine, the rest are gun interceptor/sweeper(Sakaki) , Impact guard (Tamase) Blast guard (Mikoto). He silently speaks " Class rep is no slouch on melee , while Tama,and Mikoto aren't super weak either ... Hmm ..Might as well..." Then he calls out

"Cass Rep! Tama! Mikoto ! " The girls noticed him , and came near . He notice a annoyed looks at Sakaki, she clears her throat and answers " Chi-zu-ru , what's the matter Shiro ... I meant Takeru-san ?"

" If you don't mind, I want to access your CQC skills."

Both Mikoto and Tamase " Eh ?" While Sakaki gave a surprised look and continued to asked

" I don't mind, but why all of the sudden ? Takeru-san?"

"Hmmm ... I think of this as supplemental lesson on TSF melee combat... We all know that the main weapon of TSF are firearms and ranged weapon systems , but guns do run out of ammo, you do get cornered, there are times a sword, knife and bare fist in CQC can mean the difference between life and death."

" Sugoi! ( Amazing) , As expected of Super Eishi , Takeru." It was the carefree , light blue haired girl, Mikoto.

" Ok-okay ... Miki shall do her best ... Even if I'm not that confident on my CQC .."

"Guess there's no helping it , I'll take your word on it then , Takeru-san. " Sakaki make her gesture with both of her hands of Whatever.

" Everyone ..Don't just take my word and just blindly believe what I tell you ... Don't forget this ...Believe in yourself, Not in you that who believe in me,Not the me that believes in you ...Believe in the you that believes in yourself ..."

The three girls , namely Sakaki, Tamase and Mikoto , blushed lightly , yet in the same time felt more motivated, Shirogane words reached subconscious psyche of the girls, It's like he knows and understand, there personal burdens and anxieties ..."

" So, Okay , who up for a one on one ?" Takeru, notice Tamase going forward, as she was to to say something , then Sakaki cuts in front of the pink haired team mascot.

Sakaki clears her throat " Alright then , as squad leader , I .." She fidgets a bit " I should be the first, to set an example ..." She ready her combat stance ...

" Alright then , Class rep , let's get started ..." Shirogane notices her annoyed look.

" How many time's do I have to repeat myself ..." a hint blush on her cheeks " Call me by my name ... Chizuru !"

They began to spar, Sakaki, threw a couple punches , kicks, and low leg swipe, Shirogane uses his open hand to block the fists, parried the kicks with minimal movement, and jumps to avoid the leg swipe. She already knew that he's a phenomenal fighter, she witness it the fight with Ayamine in hand to hand and Mitsurgi against with a Shinai ,he was holding back his full capabilities , but Sakaki told herself " Even if you're way better than me , don't you dare under estimate me !" She taught she saw an opening, does an elbow thrust , he used his open hand , to push away the attack, and threw her off guard, and expected a counter attack, but there was none. She saw him backing away , and hate to admit , That Shirogane was way out of her league.

" Hmm ... Pretty much by the book taijutsu ( hand to hand combat ) Chizuru ? Mind if I give you some pointers?"

" Sure ..."

Shirogane tells Sakaki ready her combat stance, he pondered a bit, he goes at her back and adjusted , her shoulder, arms and foot stance, But for her this took her by surprise, she never expected him to this up close, trying her best not blush. He slowly guides her movement , a couple of times and backs away.

" So Chizuru, do you get the gist of it ? On how to improve your CQC stance ?"

The long twin braided brown haired girl just nods , she hid her madly blushing face with her hair bangs, Then Shirogane's "New type flash" was suddenly on full alert , He could sense the hostile intent of Meiya and Ayamine .

" Hoh ...Takeru ... Nice of you to personally teach Sakaki ..." It was Meiya her arms are crossed and eyes are closed , but he could sense hostile aura around her .

The Ayamine glared at the her arch rival " So Sakaki ... It seems you really enjoyed your special training with him .. Huh ?" she gave her usual demeanor , but inside she's very ticked off inside .

"It-Its not what you think ... Ta-Takeru just suggested we should do some CQC exercises..." Notice the two (Meiya, Ayamine ) staring at her with questioning eyes , then the Miki and Mikoto speaks.

" Shiro-kun told us that he wanted to access our CQC skills, and was part of TSF training ." It was Miki

" Yeah, Yeah , Takeru even gave a cool speech like ... " Believe in me that believes in you or some thing like that ..." it was the air head Mitoko.

Shirogane gulp and was sweating like bullets, Mikoto cut out some of the important parts, and was fanning the flame of misunderstanding even more, Tamase speaks

" Hehh ...I thought , Its believe in yourself , not in you that believes in me , not in the me who believe in you , that you should believe in your self something like that ..."

In his thought "Nice save Tama !"

Shirogane continued to access Tamase and Mikoto's CQC abilities , but the three cadet's namely Meiya, Ayamine, Chizuru much to there annoyance, it seems that He treating Tamase and Mikoto with kiddy gloves , is more passive those two are involved, he even catches them is they're going to fall over.

In Meiya, Ayamine, Chizuru in there minds " Takeru's has Imouto/Lolicon fetish ..."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Muv Luv

November 2 ,2001 lunch time at PX

After the CQC sparing lessons, the cadet of 207 and Shirogane goes to there usual table, was eating quietly, the the brown haired young man, noticed a red haired girl , his child hood friend, Sumika. She was at the hallway and leaning at the wall, used a hand gesture, to call him.

He goes to her location, he greets her

" Hi , Sumika ..." the red haired girl suddenly gave him strong punch in the mid section , he staggered back off a bit and felt the blow.

" Liver blow ..." she said in low tone, very angry, and even her Ahoge ( Hair antenna) mirrored her emotions" Heh ... Another one , now it's a flat chested imouto type ..."

He just stood silently, just gave I surrender gesture and just mumbles.

She put both of her hand on wist ,eyes closed and continues " Hmp ! Ta-kun on baka!" then goes to the PX, He rubs his middle section to dull the pain and goes back to the PX.

" Hi everyone , how did the training go?"Sumika happily greets the cadets .

The first to answer was Tamase with her usual cheerful self " It was good , Takeru-san, taught us how to improve our CQC , isn't it right ? Mikoto-san."

" Yeah ,Yeah , He gave some handy tips on how , and what to look out for when fighting in close quarters, I wish I wasn't been injured ,so I could have seen all the amazing stuff that Takeru did ..." Mikoto said with a impressed tone.

Sumika with a mischievous face " Heh ... I see, you two must getting special treatment. Hmmmm ... I guess it can't be help , since Takeru-kun has a thing for cute young girls ..."

All of the cadets gave surprised expression, and Sumika smirked

" You know that's why I always accompany Kasumi-chan , I am worried about her, she too pure ,innocent and trusting ... Takeru-kun** really like those in a girl** ...I fear he one day he might give in to his urges if I leave him alone with Kasaumi-chan ..."

All of the cadets let there imagination run wild ...

" Th-that's .. I thought .. Takeru-san ...was just being nice ... " It was Tamase she blushing and fidgeting. Then her cyan haired friend mikoto reassured her

" Miki-san don't worry , I'll protect you ..."

"But you know Mikoto-san , who's going to protect you ?" the cyan haired girl gave a puzzled look " You pretty much in Takeru-kun strike zone .Cute. cheerful and very trusting ." added by Sumika

She begin to blush " Bu-But , I though guys like women with bigger bust sizes ..."

" But Takeru-kun is different , he's subconsciously attracted to girls like you, Kasumi-chan and Miki-chan ... ,Lets just say, that he like to mold his ideal woman while there still young .Just like what Hikaru Genji did ." She smirks even wider.

Upon hearing this All of the cadets gave a shock expression on there faces, notably Meiya,Chizuru and Ayamine was glaring with hostile intent at the brown haired young man standing at a corner . Shirogane felt and sense that dangerous aura coming form those three. Then Sumika lets out a deep sigh.

" It was just a joke ... I was just teasing you guys." She giggles

"Sumika-san ... That's mean.." it was Tamase, followed by the sad look of Mikoto

"Gomen, Gomen, I guess i took it a little too far, guess it's how Takeru-kun is, he's a nice person ." She smiled " After all , I remember when at grade school our teacher asked what does he want to be, and know what he answered ?"

" An Eishi ?" it was Meiya

" Nope ... He answered I want grow up to be a good person,to be a better person as possibly that I can be ..." Sumika, notice Kasumi via telepathy told her that Yuuko wants to see her. " Sorry everyone , I think I forgot something... later ..." She leave the PX.

All of the cadets ponders on what Sumika said about Shirogane, at the same time they felt a bit jealous, that she was knew a lot about him. Sensing there was something bothering them, Shirogane tries to change the topic .

" Meiya, Aya ..." Notice Ayanime's stoic yet annoyed look "... Kei-san , how did the sparring match go ?"

" It was a stalemate..." Meiya crosses her arms " Neither of us , landed a decisive blow ..."

The Odd ball Ayamine speaks " No one won ... Guess , the bets are off ..."

"Ayamine !" Meiya gestures to the black haired odd ball not speak anymore , ashamed at herself for been dragged into this ridiculous situation.

" Hmm... A bet, huh? Well anyway a little rivalry is okay. I think it s good thing, as long it remain in the spirit of friendly competition, I think it can help motivate the rest of the team." It was Shirogane

Meiya ponders on this " I agree , this mean I must train much harder than before, just to reach the same level as ,you Takeru ."

" Hehhh ... Mitsurugi , are you sure that's all ? On our last sparring match, you seen to be so edger to**_ win on our little bet _ **..."

Just as Shirogane and the rest was going to ask. Meiya hastily gave her Yakisoba to Ayamine , Then the odd ball gave a gesture to her

" Understood , my lips are sealed for now ... I be waiting for the next Yakisoba ..." the rest has this dumbfounded looks on there faces, while Shirogane just sighs, re calls Ayamine's so called _blackmail _form his previous loops.

" Anyway with Takeru being here to advise us , I can confidently say that it will greatly help improve everyone's skills, as well as moral." Sakaki added

Then Mikoto speaks " I almost forgot , when i was hospitalized, I was able watch many fun things on the TV."

"T.V.?" It was her friend Tamase

She continued " Yeah, unlike here n the PX, you can change the channels and know, there was a program about a dog that was lost in the evacuation, walked hundred kilometers , and it got reunited with its owner ... It so touching ..." She was in tears.

" Heh .. Can I hear the details ?" It was Sakaki

" Wow that amazing ..." as usual it was Tamase.

" Hmmm ...Sounds pretty touching " by Meiya

" Yeah , if you hear the details , you'll be touched ...Just remembering it makes me teary eyed "

Ayamine " Heart warming stories ... I like stories like that ..."

Mikoto tells the details , about the false evacuation orders, the owner was force to leave, the dog trekked a hundred kilometers, in two months the owner and the dog finally got reunited.

Shirogane knows its a made up story , but in his memories of a distant peaceful world or a branch of it , remembers a movie about a Sheba Inu dog"A Tale of Mari and the three puppies" and the famous "Hachiko" . He continues to reminisce about Sumika giving his french fires to Sheba Inu dog which he had growling match with , then also remember this world's Takeru as a child bit the hind leg of a stray dog that bit him.

After hearing story the cadets ,was quite touched by it , Miki and Mikoto was a bit teary eye. Ayamine saw the clock, and there lunch break was almost over, Sakaki told everyone they should finish there meal and adds the next class with first aid training.

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the Classroom First aid training lessons.

Then Mikoto called the attention of everyone. " I am going to teach you the conditions of an injured person, just because a person is unconscious, bleeding or not breathing dosen't mean he's already dead. You can check a person pulse by the neck and wrist ."

The rest of the squad silently listening to her explanation, Shirogane stood at a corner , recalled in his loops how Mikoto's first aid techniques and survival skills which helped saved his life a couple of times, the cyan haired girl calls him out

In the usual friendly tone" Ne, Ne,Takeru, can I ask you a favor ?" see's him nods " I pretty sure, you've probably know how to do the proper artificial respiration, but nevertheless can I ask you to volunteer to take the role of the wounded ?"

"Yeah , sure ..." He pause and suddenly realizes the error in judgement in his thoughts " _Oh crap! I should have know this was coming , my event memories getting mixed up." _ Just as he to say something Mikoto suddenly cling to his right arm " Thank you ! Takeru ! I'll make sure that you'll be impressed !" He tries to back off

He sensed the sudden change in the atmosphere in the room. saw the gestures and body language made by Meiya, Sakaki, Ayamine, which he know all too well, that they're really angry. While in the other side Tamase was acting hysterically and murmuring about " ... Mikoto ... with Shiro-kun ..." But surprisingly they ...

The Sakaki clears her throat and fixed her glasses tries to hide her temper " Since Takeru, said it okay, might as well go ahead , it's just part of training ..."

"Well First aid skills does effect the recovery speed and survival rate, It seems to Yoroi excels in this area, She's pretty insistent to show her skills ..." It was Meiya with her arms crossed at her chest and her eyes closed , but you can sense a hint of annoyance in her mood ..

While Ayamine gave her usual weird answer " Don't mind , Don't mind ..." but its different in inside her thoughts she does mind

After a few awkward moments, Mikoto requested Shirogane to lay down, Which he complied willingly and closes his eyes, She pinches his nose and began blowing air to his lung a couple of times. He laid there calmly, felt very awkward having air forcefully breath into his lungs. She finished her demonstration and composed herself.

" Ne, Takeru? You seem to be very calm and composed, I bet you've done this a couple of times... Right ?"

He lightly scratches his left cheek " Well ... yeah you can say that ..."

" Hmmm ... Then Miki-san ! You can take the role of the wounded , then Takeru can administer artificial respiration to you ..."Mikoto say it a cheerfully and happy go lucky tone

Tamase face suddenly lit up " EHHHH!"

In Shirogane imagination he thought of a B-52 dropping a Massive Ordnance Air Blast bomb (MOAB) and exploding, notice the frightful hostile aura being emitted by the three cadets namely Meiya, Sakaki , and Ayamine ..

Meiya with her eyes closed has a tick mark on her head , speaks annoyed tone " Hoo ... TA-KE-RU ,your well being depends on what action you're going to take ..."

" Takeru ... What the heck are trying to pull ..." It was Sakaki her glasses flashed, and gritted her teeth

Ayamine give a sharp glare at him " Conspiracy, conspiracy ..."

He know no amount of explaining will save him , his only chance ... Is to talk out Tamase out of it , just as he was going to speak

"Ta-Takeru-san I-I be in your care ..." Tamase was blushing madly and bows her head at him ...

In his thoughts "_Crap! Tama why do you have to do that ! " _Sees the reaction of the three , the hostile aura became more intense in " _DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1_" Its the voice that he hears in his head

" Err ... That's right . I forgot ! I got a special briefing that I need to attend to !"

" But Takeru about the first aid class ..."

" Hemostasis ... Tourniquet ...Two Hours ... Find a real doctor or suffer necrosis ... Prevent a person going to shock... I got it! ... Yup I know those ... later Mikoto, everyone !Got to go !" He quickly bolts out of the room ...

At outside of the room at the hall way, he begin to thik on thinks matter and in his thoughts "_ Is the casualty information or quantum data leaking out of my AIM( An Involuntary Movement) field?_ " Get's his pocket PC checks the read out "_ I knew it_ ..._Arghh_" He notes that he's triggering the changes subconsciously, ever since he changed his mental protection in a more dynamic "Pocket filtering" for Sumika and Kasumi, he over looked the quantum information that was steadily leaking out, which was triggering the emotions of Meiya and the others ... He sighs " _Sumika's reading on the situation was right after all ... I guess this is the part of being Quantum causality conduit or Quantum data conduit to be precise , huh... _ ._" _Then he saw flash of images of the tree that was behind the hill. Like it was calling out to him.

At the tree on the hill behind Hakuyou around 2:30 pm

Shirogane goes near the barren tree, and looks at the scenery of a ruins of Hiragi city. Images flashed before him of his home town, a city that is filled with life, and in other alternate branches it was more futuristic, it must belongs to his other self , form the futuristic mecha knight. He sat near the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes felt pleasant sense of nostalgia ... Then bombarded of the images of the time he spent time with his romantic interests , The Santa rabbit , Sumika, Meiya, and the girls which confessed there feeling for him ... But there are other images , fragments of data or memories ... of Narumi Takayuki , about the Suzumiya Haruka , Hayse Mitsuki and surprisingly even Akane. Takayuki's feelings for them.. For some reason he felt very sleepy, he thought it not that bad to take a nap here..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sumika yawn's as she goes out of Yuuko's office, got tried of the monotony of the tests , and saw waiting at the corner was the the silver blue haired Kasumi.

" Hi, Kasumi-chan!"

She just nods " Sumika-san, can you help me a bit ? It about Takeru-san I can't locate him .."

Sumika closed her eyes for a bit and concentrate "Hmmmm ... Ta-kun must be masking his presence ... Alright then ! Time to switch on my Takeru radar!" Her hair antenna (Ahoge) moving in a curricular motion then after a few seconds she tracked Takeru's location and speaks " Ta-kun location confirmed! Let's go Kasumi-chan.."

The two Espers, went to the hill behind the base and both were catching there breath. Even if there powerful Espers, physical activity is not there strongest suit. Sumika and Kasumi notice a lone figure sleeping on the grass, it Shirogane. Both of them sensed that he was dreaming or recalling something important... something that give him strength and resolve. Both Esper held back their gentle passive probe, the last thing that they what to do is to wake him up ..

"Ano Sumika-san , wouldn't Takeru-san be uncomfortable sleeping like that ?"

" Hmmm ... You're right ..Ah Kasumi-chan why don't you give him a lap pillow ?"

" Lap pillow ?"

Sumika coaxes Kasumi to put Shirogane's head on her lap , which made the Silver blue hair girl blush ...

Meanwhile in Shirogane's mind recalled all of life lesson that he learned form everybody , Marimo, Capt Isumi's Valkyries and everyone their ideas, their feelings, and their lives . Be it happy, painful, deeply depressing. It because of that he able to grow , mature , and get where he is now ... Now he has the means and knowledge, to tilt the balance to humanity favor, which co-insides with his personal goal also ...

Music Muv Luv Alternative Wings by Jam project

The darkness within your heart could be seen as you took each step forward, carried upon your lap

Ah, if only time's wings were there

I think I would go anywhere...

Ah, as always I feared the hurtful things

Feeling powerlessness back then

I realized within my tears and despair

I could cross through my unavoidable fate

Keep my way...I will try to find my promised days, I won't lose my way no more

My legs take a step forward to the future with no end

Now, I won't be separated from the voices of those girls

Their inherited wish has been engraved into my chest

In the crumbling, small building within the ruins

The lights of courage begin to sprout one-by-one

Our split tears formed a flowing stream

I'm sure someday all the darkness will have been washed away

No more cry!

I will try to find my promised days, come, inside my fear

Take back our lost pride

We won't ever lose or get tired

We keep embracing freedom and worded ideals close

I will try to find my promised days, I won't lose my way no more

My legs take a step forward to the future with no end

Now, I won't be separated from the voices of those girls

Their inherited wish has been engraved into my chest

Shirogane ,felt his head on something soft, he snuggled his head a bit ... He wondered, "_I am sleeping on the grassy field right ? How could ..._" He slowly opens his eyes and saw Kasumi face blushing very brightly , on instinct he quickly back away and stood up .After awkward moments of silence " Hahahahh ... Kasumi-chan ...I think I better be going now ..." Waves his hand " Later..." Quickly goes away ...

Kasumi slowly stood , turn her face to the left " Sumika-san , Why ? I know that you really love Takeru-san yet ... Why do let me .."

There was hint of sadness in Sumika's face but she tries to hide it " Its because ... Unlike you and the others that likes Takeru-kun ... I fear that I am trying to replace my Takeru-kun that died in my world ...Unlike you Kasumi-chan you accept Takeru-kun for what he really is ...Different form me ... You love him for truly what he is, just like the others ...

"Sumika-san ... It's not true ! You really love Takeru-san ... You don't need to doubt your feelings ... .."

"Kasumi-chan ... Thanks ... But I alone should be the one sort this one out ... Let's go ... It seem Yuuko and Motoko Sensei is starting to get worried, I've disabled our tracking devices that's on hidden on our uniforms." gave a small smile ..

" Sumika-san ...You seem to enjoy this a bit too much ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At The PX Late afternoon.

The Cadets and Shirogane were preparing to get their meals. Mikoto was asking why he suddenly bolt out of the first aid class , he told her is a matter of life and death . Then a voice called out to her it was the cafeteria lady Kyuouka oba-san

" Mikoto-chan! Good to see you . "

" Ah! It's Kyozuka oba-chan !"

" I heard you were hospitalized , are you recovering well?"

"Yes!I am back! By the way Oba-chan , the food here now really tasted great !"

" Ahh ... You can thank the Vice commander and Agent Shirogane on that ..."

After hearing that all of the cadets raised there eye brows.

"Takeru ... Is this what you mean ... that professor Kouzuki is planning to do something about the food shortage ?" Meiya asked

" ... Sorry can't confirm or deny."

" Ehh ... As expected of Takeru-san , you really must be really form a special elite unit or something!" Mikoto exclaimed cheerfully.

" Come on now , let's get our meals first ..."

"Anyway ,Chizuru-chan and the others must be glad, that they got a experienced Eishi guiding them, you cadets make sure to listen to his advice ." Kyozuka oba-san adds

" I plan too" as Sakaki said it , Ayamine sharply glared at her .

Kyozuka "Great to see that you're fitting in with the cadets, Dinner will be ready in a minute , wait a moment .."

" I guess you already met with the SGT Major Kyozuka Shizue of the Kitchen staff , Takeru-san" it was Sakaki

Mikoto " Yeah she's the cafeteria lady and so called everyone step mom too "

Shirogane just nods, Mikoto continue to tell about how trustworthy Kyozuka-Oba-chan , especially to Ayamine , for she eat a lots more . The Black haired Odd ball with a small hint of blush on her cheeks , told Mikoto not talk about it .

" But, there's no need to hide it to everyone, Ayamine-san." It was Tamase

" Yeah , You eat a lot because you easily burn off those calories ..." Mikoto added

Sakaki " By the way Yoroi-san , can you the same as well you do eat a lot as well .."

" Yeah , its because of the growth spurt ... I notice my breast grown a bit bigger too ..." with a hint of blush on her face

" That's nice ... I wish to grown some too ..." Tamase said it in down hearten tone ...

The brown hair dimensional jumper just quietly listened, and doesn't dare interfere with the discussion.

All of them goes to their usual table and ate there meals. Mikoto complimented how good the meal was and it was good to be back at the squad.

Meiya "With Yoroi being here, really makes things more lively."

Both Sakaki and Tamase agrees Then

" It's finally November ...There 's least than a month left until the comprehensive skill evaluation ... Are we ready ?"

All of the cadets answered in the affirmative ...

In Shirogane's thoughts "_ Comprehensive skill evaluation ... huh ... Passing it ends basic training, now move to TSF basic training_ ..."

" Takeru-san , How was your first experience in your skill evaluation ?" Sakaki asked him .

He pause for a bit a remembered the first time that he was thrown in to this parallel world as a weak newbie , he choose to modify a bit " Hmmm ... Believe it or not I failed it once ... It was in a swampy woodland setting ..." He laughs a bit " You guys should have seen me ... I was weakest and most clueless in the group ... I was particularly dead weight ..." Lightly laughs ...

All " ... "

" But Takeru , look at yourself now , you're an accomplished Eishi that even the XO acknowledge you being special , It only mean you've persevered and overcame it ." Meiya spoke

Mikoto " Yeah , Yeah , Takeru you must have some incredible determination to be able change your self... "

He lightly closes his eyes " A follow comrade should do what they can for their squad and The squad should do what it can for its fellow comrade ...Those are the irreplaceable values that my mentors and former squad taught me ..."

Ayamine made a low grunting sound, for her it sounded like what her father said to her, she smiled a bit " Takeru, your old squad must be quite a bunch , huh ?"

He smiled " Yeah .. We were ..."

" Takeru ... Were ... Your old squad are they ..." It was Sakaki and all of cadets mood dampens

He mentally cursed inside for he giving off some sort of tragic aura and he tried to put a more lively face " Never mind my personal stuff ... You guy focus on your ...** Island Vacation** ... You guys are better cadets than compared to me when I was a rookie. Think positive!"

Sakaki with her arms crossed " Alright, everyone listen ! This is our last chance ! As Squad leader I want to know all of your opinion on our mistakes and shortcoming why we failed at our fist combat evaluation and since Takeru an Eishi we can't expect him to join and help us ..." Saw Takeru raising his hand

" Class ... I meant Chizuru-san Professor Kouzuki made plans to me to join the combat evaluation also ..."

All "Eh?"

" I just got news of this just recently ..."

Tamase and Yoroi cheered glad that Shirogane will be joining too

But in Shirogane's mind "_ Yuuko's sensei must be trying get a reaction form the 00 units candidates huh ?_" Then his tablet PC made a update which he could only hear. He tells the Cadets that he need to check on something, He goes out of the PX get the tablet PC , it was and update on the BETA moments and concentration at Sadogashima he muttered " As expected ... Better move to Phase 2 by November 10 ... Those BETA Shit heads must be wondering whats happening to there reactor... Your so called booby trap will be you own undoing ..." He smirked


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Muv Luv

**He who break a supremacy and He who fights further Part 1  
**

November 8 2001 Yokohama Base , Yuuko's office morning 6:00 am

The purple haired genius, was frantically typing her desk top PC, she just recently uncovered that the captured BETA core hive has gone trough some significant changes, well at least internally that is . In Yuuko's Thoughts "_ You've being planing this all along... Huh ... Shirogane,Takeru ... All this elaborate scheming , smoke and minors is worthy of praise ..."_

Someone knocks at her door as she expected is was Shirogane, she notice he was carrying a small clutch bag of sorts. She speaks

" As always ...You seem to have a impeccable timing ... Shirogane-kun ..."

He gets an inkling what she meant in his thoughts " _She must have just found out the tweaks that my other self made on the BETA hive core ... must have used the quantum computer and duped Sumika in to helping her with the so called tests ... Sigh ... That's Yuuko Sensei for you alright .."_

" Sensei , Well let's just say that , in my case... a **Quantum oddly** is never late, nor is he early , he arrives precisely when he means to."

She put her her hand on her chin and smirked " Heh ... You sound like a wise old sage ...hmp ... Like time really matters to you ...enough of the small talk , what do you want ?"

" On November 10 , at 0700 hours a lone experimental ISAF unit will conducting **live fire demonstration** at this general location." He get out in his clutch bag a gadget with a 5.5 inch slim monitor and on projected a animated 3D holographic of the topography.

The Purple haired genius eyes narrowed it showed the general area of Sadogashima , and wide area of the Niigata coastline

Yuuko " ... Live fire demonstration ..." gave a serious face " Planning to showcase your fancy new toy huh ..."

" Yeah ... pretty much I suggest you put on notice your contacts at the IJA (Imperial Japanese Army ) for its going to be really a** spectacular fire works display** , I'll leave the rest of the details to you Yuuko sensei ...And" Hand over the 5.5 inch gadget ( Note pad size PC) " You can monitor my progress trough there.."

She gets the device and curiously examine it . Saw on its monitor Tutorial " Why do i get the feeling , this device your giving me is an inferior version compared to yours..."

"Sensei , the specs of that note pad PC far exceeds all of your super computers in the base ..."

" I know ... I can only imagine what kind of processing speed your personal device has ... and this is another one of your silly ploy's to appease me ..."

He Sighs " Well, you can always decline my offer ..."

" And miss a chance of a life time ?" She smirks " You underestimate me ... Dear Shirogane-kun ... Deep inside I know your not a cold calculating bastard ...Trying so hard to carry all of the burdens if I may say so ..."

" ... Is that all ? Sensei ? I got a duty to perform..." He lazy waves his hands and goes out

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Library 6:30 AM

The long wavy brown haired instructor named Marimo was returning some books that she borrowed , as she entered, she notice Shirogane on the selves getting some books, and the brown haired notices her.

" Good morning SGT Jinguuji ..."

"Likewise agent Shirogane ... Hmmm ... this may seem awkward, but if we're both not yet on duty ... we could drop the formalities.."

He nods " Sure , thing Jinguugi-san .."

She sighs " Guess , Yuuko's habits are rubbing off on me ..." Notice a book his reading it was about philosophy " Hehhh ... As expected of you , I half guessed you're into philosophy, the way to you reason with the Cadets is quite unique to say the least ... Well I can't argue with the results,, "

"You might say that , in this world ... Where countless personal tragedy is a common place ... You can't helped to be philosophical about whats happening to the world ...Its my own little way of coping without relying too much on**_ hypnosis or therapy _** ..." In thoughts " _I really doubt if those will ever work on me again ... My Brain Synapses now are way different than other people ..."_

Marimo fell silent for a while, surprisingly she can relate to his situation " I understand ... I notice that you've been busy lately , I won't pry into the details ...I know the nature of your work especially you only report only to Yuuko ..."

" ... Well, it going as scheduled ... Its on the early stages ... But , I can firmly believe this , This will be a path ... a turning point ... For the wishes of fallen and for the hopes of the future generation to come... The inherited will of everyone, to change this dying world fate ... In to a better one"

She puts her right hand on her chin and closed her eyes and in deep thought , she not sure whether to be angry or to laugh such a ridiculous statement, oddly enough she does trust his intentions " I hope so ... Shirogane ... I certainly hope so ..." Notice the Time, its almost Roll call " I need to go ..."

" Jinguugi -san please inform my squad that I'll missing most of the training classes for today ...Due to Special projects ..."

She sighs , gave a can't be helped gesture and walks away ...

He Silently speaks " Marimo-chan ..." recalls how her death devastated him mentally and emotionally traumatized him . The Aftermath that followed. the way he acted like a spoiled brat blaming everything, everyone and including himself , he mental cursed to remember his pathetic chapter of his life... In his mind " _BETA ... I got a score to settle with those freaking invaders ... Never again! That I'll turn my back at you ...You assholes! ... There's hell to pay and I am claiming it with interest!." _

xxxxxxxxx

At the secluded warehouse/ hanger area. 2:00 pm

Inside cockpit of the heavily armored TSF dubbed the " Storm Fortress" Shirogane was running a diagnostic on OS the adjusting compatibility the **VT Gear , **or **Vital Gear** which double as enhanced pilot interface, on his monitors he notice , a certain red haired girl with a yellow ribbon and a sliver blue haired girl with bunny ear accessory. He zoomed in and notice Sumika carrying a wrapped Bento and he smiled a bit .

Sumika waves hand at TSF and calls out " Takeru-kun! I brought you some food !"

He puts his system on standby , open the hatch used his VT gear Exo frame to glide down slowly to her location " Hi ! Sumika! Kasumi-chan !"

" Heh ... Takeru-kun , acting cool in front of us ..." with a hint of blush on her face .

He smiles lightly scratches his head " I'll go and change into something more comfortable..." goes to make shift locker room and change into usual clothes

The three found a old table , Sumika set down the bento set on the table , Kasumi and Shirogane sat on the chair.

Shirogane noticed the dishes ,It was Gyoza .. and he thought " _Hmm ... Must be Sumika's cooking .._." and notice another dish " _Those are ..._." has a Flashback of Kasumi feeding him at the PX "_ Steamed Mackerel rolls ?_ "

"Ne, Takeru-kun, did you know Kasumi-chan wanted me to show her how cook ..." Notice the Silver blue haired girl head waving side to sided and was blushing " Come on Kasumi-chan don't to be too shy about it ..."

"Su-Sumika-san ..Ano ... I just .. wanted to ... its nothing like that ..."

Just like understanding older sister Sumika pats on gently path on her head ... " It's fine ... Alright then! Let's eat!"

The three of them started to eat , but in particular Shirogane, in his thoughts he felt a bit awkward, the two girls sat beside him ... _"both are very pretty..._" but he quickly cleared any of those thought and feelings ... "_Or Sumika might start teasing again ...and Kasumi here also ..."_

"Takeru-kun , what the matter ?" asked by Sumika

He answers " Nothing , nothing ... Just it be a while since I have tasted your cooking ... Its really good" He continued in his thoughts " _I guess you can say it been eons , 12,000 cycles of various cycles loops, branches ...Of Quantum space and time ... just to taste Sumika's cooking again in this world ...Sure brings me back to that peaceful branch__ ..."_

She gave a happy face " Thanks, Ta-kun ..." noticed Kasumi with a chop stick and piece of Mackerel roll, and was hesitating with her Telepathy "_ It's alright Kasumi-chan ... Please be honest with yourself.." _

Via telepathy She hesitantly replies " _... Hai ..Sumika-san_" the young silver blue hair girl nears Shirogane with her chopstick " Takure-san ...please ..." said in a monotone voice but there a distinct blush on her face

It was deja vu again ... He thought exactly the same way in the event that ...That Kasumi used her chop sticks to hand feed him ... He gave a puzzled reaction ... like he was thinking his options ..

Kasumi slowly lowered her chopsticks " ... Takeru-san ... you don't want too ..." she lowered her head and tried to be emotionless as possible but, there a hint of sadness or disappointment on her face.

Just as Shirogane was to say something ... Sumika smacks hit on the head " Ta-kun no Baka! You meanie! You made Kasumi-chan sad!"

"Ouch! That hurt ! You know! Okay , Okay, I 'm sorry ! "

Kasumi made a surprised expression " Takeru-san ... Sumika-san ... It alright ..."

" It not alright! Kasumi-chan!" She pinches Shirogane's ear " You gave all of your effort into making those ..."

"Stop twisting my ear that hurts! Sumika! ..." _In his thoughts those mackerel rolls? Kasumi-chan made them for me ... But I 'm sure that she can't cook ... ... ..._"

"Sumika-san , you still did all of the cooking ... I just helped a bit ..." it was Kasumi

" But still its the thought that counts ! Takeru-kun! You moron! Go and beg forgiveness to Kasumi-chan !"

"Okay, okay! I will !"

Shirogane lowers his head to Kasumi and apologies . " But Kasumi-chan , you don't need too feed me ... I can do it by my self ..." Notice Sumika angry aura " On second thought ... Please do so Kasumi-chan ..."

" Hai .." The Silver blue haired girl nod ready the chop sticks, mackerel roll and hand feeds Him a couple of times, Sumika notices a glint of a smile on Kasumi monotone face, This made her feel glad inside. She see on Shirogane cheeks there was some sauce form the Gyoza that she cooked

She sigh " Really Takeru-kun , your like a over sized kid ... you know .." She used her finger to wipe off the sauce and unconsciously licks it and suddenly realized what she did ... her face glowed bright red

Shirogane gave a dumb founded look at her , while Kasumi continued as nothing has happen

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Track and Field 6:00 PM

Meiya continues her usual routine of running a few extra laps, a familiar voice calls out to her

"Good evening Meiya."

She composes herself " Good evening , too you as well Takeru , I suppose your taking a much needed rest form your special duties."

" Yeah I just when for fresh air , Its going to be quite busy for a while ... Enough of the serious talk , How did the day go ?"

" Hmm ... We've been on the firing range , shooting the 1000 yards , we were able to hit it after a few tries but , still not accurate as Tama or you . In our independent training , Sakaki challenged Ayamine into a sparing match..." Notice Shirogane's concerned look " Rest assured its a friendly one , I must say, I was surprised that Sakaki was able to push back into a Ayamine corner, but in the end Ayamine won by a small margin ..."

" Class rep did ?" In his thoughts "_ Everyone its training hard and getting better ... 1000 yards Meiya, Ayamine? ...Class Rep and Mikoto is plausible ... Ayamine being cornered by Class Rep in CQC? ..._" How about Tama and Mikoto ?"

She crosses her arms on chest sigh " Those two beg me to help them with their CQC lessons, I don't know what words to describe it ..."

" Don't worry about it , Meiya I understand how you feel ..."

She continued" Mikoto taught us what kind of plants and herbs to use for food and for first aid medical treatment and Lastly Sakaki asked all of our opinions on how help improve the team work and skill sets. Even Ayamine somewhat respects Sakaki opinion and vise versa .. "

"I see , That's great, you guys are learning fast how to be a team ..."

" Takeru , You have my deepest thanks , in less than a month you've changed our team ... You have changed all of us .."

"Meiya... The one that you should thank is not me , but in your selves ..."

She smiles " Takeru , not wonder Tamase and Yoroi idolizes you , both told me the little speech that you gave to them .. About believing in oneself, but also believing in others that believes in you ... Really , that's a unique yet refreshing idea to hear .. Takeru, I just wonder where did get that philosophy of yours.. and your confidence in yourself "

He looks at the dimming night sky where stars are begin to shine , he smiles and answers in half joking tone " May be form the universe itself ? ... Anyway with out this confidence in myself and the people that put their utmost confidence to me ... If I didn't have those with me ,Figuratively speaking ,the weight of the universe itself might have crush my pathetic soul ..."

"Takeru ...Your words are really heavy ... Maybe your special, not only of your skills, but in mental fortitude as well ...I can't put in words, but I sense a ... I strong iron will yet ...Its Kind, soothing and gentle...Its like ..." Meiya quickly put her hand her mouth for she almost utter the word love and swiftly turn at her back notice her cheeks are heating up .."

He scratches the back of his head " Thanks Meiya ... Well then , I need to go .. See you later .. I got something to do"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barracks 8:10 PM

Shirogane was heading to his room , to his surprise he saw Sakaki waiting outside of his room , she was leaning on the wall and holding some papers.

"Class Rep ? ..." Noticed the annoyed glare " I meant Chizuru, what bring you here ?"

"It-Its not that I care that, you didn't show up the whole day at class or at the PX... I-I am not waiting for you...I-I just wanted to show you this... I just wanted your opinion on this matter .." hand over some papers

He mentally sigh in his thought " _Classic ,Class Rep Tsundere ... reaction_ ..." He examine the papers it consist of the all of the opinions the squad , the hurdles that they faced and the solutions that could remedy or avoid the situation , He paused silently and continued in his mind " _This is a very big step forward .._.. _Class rep_ ..." He felt happy for her, tried to be objective but unknowing smiles a bit ...

Sakaki " Why are you smiling ... If you think there something wrong with it , just say it straight up to me ..."

"No, Nothing, its just that my opinion is that I have no opinion on this matter ..." Laughs

She gave a Surprised gesture " Huh ?"

"Chizuru-san , your the squad leader , not me ... I am pretty sure why Instructor Jinguuji assigned you as the squad leader, because your dependable, the squad depends on you, even Ayanime in the pass few days learn to acknowledge your leadership skills ... You really don't need my opinion on this ... Well Leadership and learning are goes hand in hand or vice versa, to grow .. It's a step forward .. A big one .."

She puts her right hand on her left elbow and tried hard not to blush but failed miserably " Ano ... Take-Takeru-san ... Thank you ! This means a lot , But please I still have a lot to learn , I'll be in your care ..." She bows her head

" Wait ... Chizuru , you really don't need to do this ..."

Then a Familiar voice " Hoo ... Sakaki ,so bold ...Ambushing Takeru while he's tired and most vulnerable ... Not so slow after all , Huh.." It was Ayamine

He face palmed in his mind "_ Here we go again ... _ _Should I stop them ? ... No,Definitive a no .. I 'll do more chaos ... If I can only slip away _..."

The two arch rivals notice Shirogane trying to make a run for it , Ayamine quickly flanks him she made a stop sign " Escape route denied !"

" Good job ... Hmp it seem your not so fast any more are you? Ayamine ..."

" ... ... ... Sakaki You still lost our match ..."

" Ara ... What are you trying to get at Ayanime? ... Who knows , in our last match I am quite sure I've push you back at a corner ...

"... How about a wagerer ... Who loses stays away 100 meters away form **you know who** ..."

" I decline ! How about if I told **you know who** , who's feeling lonely with out him , how your eyes keep on following him at PX and Training ..."

Ayamine made grunting sound " ... ... I think you're the one who's acting like that ... ... "

" ... ... ... You better ..." But before Sakaki say anymore Tamase , Mikoto and Meiya appeared

Mikoto " Chizuru -san , Kei-san and Takeru , Good evening ..." Notice The two arch rivals hostile mood " Ne , Ne Please don't argue any more .."

" Squad leader , Ayamine-san please don't fight anymore ... We're a team right ?" Tamase added.

Meiya with a annoyed tone " You three are getting noisy and the instructor will be doing her rounds ..."

After a few moments of silence, all but Takeru and Meiya stayed then she asked

" Takeru , What happen ? How did it started ?"

"Well ... It a small misunderstanding ... One thing lead to another ... Class rep waited in front of my room ... She .."

" Eh ?! Sakaki ! Di-Did ! Did she Con-confes..." Meiya gave a started look ..

He made a no gesture using both his hands " No , nothing like that ... She want my opinion on the combat evaluation ..."

She breath a sight of relief " I see ... I am glad that ..." Notice what she's saying and begins to get flustered " An-Any way I am going to my room , Later Takeru..." Quickly leaves...

Shirogane enter his room , face palms and mumbles " Casualty information , or Quantum information ... my subconsciousness reactions towards them ...Geh ... Less than two days to go ... " Get his Tablet PC checks for updates ... " So far on track ... I've waited and prepared for this ... more than 12 thousands various cycles of failure and despair ... No way your going to take anything precious to me ever again ... "

xxxxxxxxxxx

November 10 2001 Yokohama base, secluded Hanger area 6:30 am

The brown hair dimensional jumper readies his fortified suit, and puts the VT gear on. An all to familiar voice calls out to him , He turn around and saw three female figures , it Sumika, Kasumi and Yuuko sensei .

"Takeru-kun ... You're going, alone ... "

He nods " Ahh ... It my role to fill ..."

Sumika tried not to show her worried expression " Takeru-kun ...Please ... promise me this ... Please come back safe ... Don't let you rage consume you soul ... I know you trying so hard to hide it form me and Kasumi-chan ... Under that aura of soft and gentle colors, there an abyss ... a frightful abyss of pure rage that you put all your effort in sealing it form us ..."

" Takeru-san , in deep inside your feelings, in your heart, you're gritty , in pain and a vast void of emptiness ... We don't want to lose you .."

" Sumika, Kasumi-chan ... All the more reason too. I got to do this alone ... I swear , I'll come back... I won't disappear and turn my back on this world. even if most of the people want to abandon it. I won't ... I live and exist because I have something to protect A naive promise...Something so small, yet something so precious ..."

Yuuko " Shirogane ... You better pull this one off " Gave naughty smirk " You can't die so early and let these two precious Espers become your widows "

He sighs " Hai , Hai Sensei ... Enough of your teasing Yuuko Sensei ... I guess all of IJA and UN are at the second deference line ..."

"Ahh ... All eyes will be watching your combat demonstration ..."

Shirogane gave a small smirk " I see , good ... Okay then I am off .." Use his VT gear flight unit to lift of the ground " Yuuko sensei ... I leave the rest to you , Sumika, Kasumi I'll be back before dinner time .." He board the heavily armored TSF like mecha .

The White silver extra heavy armored mecha , sprang into life and activated its anti-gravity systems, to slowly hover on the hanger grounds on the 360 degree cockpit , Shirogane zooms in on the two female figures, The Red haired with a yellow ribbon and the Silver blue one bunny ears accessory. He controlled his unit to give a snappy salute, in return Sumika, Kasumi and even Yuuko saluted as well. The mecha slowly and gently open the hanger door, After putting some distance , He activates his unusually long and wide boosters , with sharp 60 degree angle in flew and accelerated in never before seen speed and did not break any sound barriers or leave any smoke trails ...

xxxxxxxx

Somewhere near the coastal waters of Niigata , In the Imperial Navy's Light cruiser , the radar operator are scrambling getting situational reports that a Ultra fast object 30 meter long object is just suddenly appeared out of nowhere , The chef radar officer yells at the operator , check if it match any known TSF or aircraft . The junior officer answers back that they did , another officer checked the IFF it showed UN insignia labeled ISAF Mobius 00 ... The Chef radar operator quickly report this to the captain

BGM Assault Waves (Gundam 0083)

The Silver white armored module hovering near the water line, opens up in weapon container and long a foldable barrel formed, in the cockpit a electronic voice told Shirogane "Wave motion Launcher charging ... at 98% output .. Shirogane closes his eyes in his thoughts " _Sense it ... The activity of Beta with this kind of signature ... Heavy laser and laser class _ ..." In his mind he could saw it location, They're in tight clusters. on his screen Wave motion Launcher ready . He pulls the trigger.

Shirogane yelled " Sadogashima ! I have returned!"

The Long gun barrel erupted with blueish white steam that could displace and wrap space . This spiral spinning energy hits the edge of the Sadogashima coastline , He slowly swivels , the wave motion launcher to sweep additional enemies on its path its stream of energy blast continued for 2 minutes. It left a charred path of destruction on the BETA infested coastline ...

" Tch ... I just killed off around 60% of the heavies ,75% small ones and crap load of low priority targets ..."On the monitors in reading Wave motion launcher charging in T minus 15 minutes. he set up for mass scale missile bombardment set and program his Booster unit doubles as a VLS delivery system which holds Smart Missiles, rockets pods ,air burst bombs, cluster munitions. He purges it lunched it toward the Sadgashima coastline . The remaining lasers fired of its energy ray volley , but because of the Wave motion after effect , the laser beams bent and curves, it hits the sea or near the coastline.

The Booter/VLS delivery module unleashed it in sequence ordinance, The smart missiles targeted the Lasers class , the rocket pod rain down the area, Air burst bombs and cluster munitions did it job making massive gaps in BETA horde . On Shirogane's Screen showed the damages caused , In total he killed off 70% of the Heavies 88% of small laser type and other countless BETA strains He speaks " Now with the Laser Jagen taken cared off ..." Saw on his screens the large BETA horde heading at the Niigata coastline. He quickly set it as next root point ..

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the coastline , The BETA Destroyers , Grappler class are slowly filling up the coastline, A hail of Hyper velocity coming forms 90 mm Gatling guns strafed the whole area killing off the first wave . A Sliver White armored clad TSF like unit land armed with two over sized Gatling gun on both arms ... It was at front of the advancing BETA ... Shirogane readies his weapons systems , a mechanical hissing sound was heard all over the Storm Fortress body, Various hidden quad 36mm cannons pod open all over the armor and deployed 8 automated sentry units with armed guns, rockets, Razor disk thrower. He knew that the BETA are attracted by technology so logic follows the higher the tech the more or if not all the BETA horde with be here.

Shirogane sees the advancing BETA horde he remembers all of the faces, of everyone, Especially the face of the Valkyries ... He Gritted his teeth " BETA SCUM...I WON"T LET YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE ...THIS MY PLANET YOU'RE MESSING WITH YOU ASSHOLES! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Mech inspiration , Black Serena (Nadesco) Dendrobium GPO3 ...Missile massacre ( Macross )


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Muv Luv

**He who break a supremacy and He who fights further Part 2 **

November 10 2001 7:45 AM Niigata coastline

The Storm Fortress Armor module fires hail on upon hail of hyper velocity rounds, the whole front hull erupted with gun fire flashes, The two giant 90 mm Gatling gun easily take down Destroyers tough frontal armor, while various quad 36 mm shattered around the armor made short work of any Grappler and tanks class . Beta got blasted to bits by hundreds per salvo plus 8 automated sentry weapons designed to be mobile area denial weapons it did what it suppose to do .. It Stop the rushing Beta on is tracks , the whole coastline is littered with pile of dead Beta corpses , but the Horde kept coming and Shirogane intended and wanted it this way ... He silently glared at the rushing Beta horde ... In his eyes there was only one emotion... anger , rage ..Unfathomable rage ...

xxxxxxxxx

Yokohama Base at Yuuko's office 7:50 AM

The purple haired genius, held a Note pad PC on her right hand and projected 3d screens of real time images of what happening Sadogashima and Niigata costline. She stared seriously at the data that's in front of her. In her thoughts " _Its a compact version comparable to Lockweed's HI-MAERF project XG-70_ _and this is just the opening act .. I see, now the pieces are slowing falling into place ... huh ." _

A phone rang , she answers it was form the base commander Paul Radhabinod wants to see her at the situation room asap

xxxxxxx

The Storm Fortress continues to unleashing barrage upon barrage of high velocity kinetic rounds and mowing down the advancing BETA horde., On Shirogane's Holo screen displayed that his 90MM ammo for the Gatling gun is at 20% then it needs to reload, while most of his 36 mm ammo is at 30% and is depleting by the second . He toggles his weapon , on his weapon cache display and picks a Plasma flame thrower. Two mount pylons removes the Gatling guns for reloading , and the other set of mount pylons rearms his mecha with two cylinder like devices. In a low yet angry tone ..

" Burn!"

His unit dashes forward , ignites the plasma flame thrower, it shoots out hellish torrent of flames 100 meters across , with a steady 180 degree turn , any Grappler ,or Tank melted and left only a messy ooze . While the destroyers melted inside out leaving only it tough frontal armor as its Husk littered the battle field, yet still more and more BETA continued its frontal suicide attack . Shirogane press a tab on his holo screen. On his unit bulky backpack, two large Mount Pylon claws began to spring into action, both claws has a large hilt of a energy blade and it actives the blueish thermal energy. Each "Blade" is 25 meters long and 4 meters in diameter.

In the cockpit Shirogane .on his screens saw the BETA horde quickly advancing and gave him some painful flashbacks about his friends and precious love ones that died . His face made a angry scowl and in low yet dead serious tone " Not enough ...Still not enough ... For My wrath ... My Rage ...My vengeance ... I'll won't forgive ... I'LL NEVER FORGIVE ..."

xxxxxxxx

At the Yokohama Barracks 9:00. In Sumika's and Kasumi's room

Earlier Sumika wanted to ease the worry and tension , by teaching Kasumi some cat's cradle techniques, it did help for a while. But then both felt a massive psychic pressure coming form someone that they knew to well ...

Sumika put her right hand on her temple " This sensation ... This feeling of dread ..Of Rage ... Of pain ...Sorrow ..." Notice Kasumi hugging herself and was trembling " Kasumi-chan ! Hold on !" with a protective embrace on the younger Esper Like an older sibling protecting a younger one and shields her mind ...

"Takeru-san is in pain , I've sensed it , Its not the BETA that he hated the most ... The person that he really hate and loath ... "as Kasumi answered in her usual monotone voice ,but was mentally shaken. Sumika gently pat her head and strokes her hair

Sumika " ... Is himself ... Takeu-kun , Hates himself ... He hated himself above anything else ...In his emotions ... He wanted for someone to forgive him ... No, its not it ... He needs someone, to beg forgiveness for ... For his atonement... One of the fine few strings that's holding his sanity ... Takeru-kun ..." Tears start to fall down her cheeks , She tried to mentally reach out to him "_Takeru-kun , please ... hear our voice... No good ... He's still pushing us away ..."_

Someone knocks at the door, Sumika, knew who is was . It was Elena Piatif and Knew Yuuko was in need of her assistance

xxxxxxx

Niigata coastline 9:10 AM

BGM Violent Battle SRW OG

The whole area of the coastline became a hellish inferno, Hundreds if not thousands of Beta are charred, leaving embers of dead alien corpses. The Heavily armored TSF like unit continue rush forward, to lay down a steady stream of ultra heated plasma and the two over sized energy blades , Slice, dismember and wipe out any Beta that's going to flank his unit. On Shirogane's monitors , a screen pop up a electronic voice notify him that 3 out his 8 of his automated sentry drones were destroyed and the rest are low on ammo . He sets the program a self destruct on the drones once all ammo is expended or it being over ran. Another screen pops up his Plasma flame thrower energy is nearly depleted , He toggles his weapon cache for a pair 220 MM battle rifle, check to see if his Gatling gun is fully re-loaded yet

" At 60% ...Huh ..." a screen pops up that his Plasma flame thrower in empty, he manipulate the control sticks and throw the empty cylinders that the BETA , open fire all of his quad 36 mm , Two mount pylon re arms his unit with the Battle rifles, pulls the trigger continues with the assault.

Hovering the the Niigata coastline observational drone unit was observing for the past few hours was recording the unprecedented event . That single unit is holding it ground ,fighting against over 20000+ Beta head on and the unknown unit seems to be winning . A Few kilometers away from the battlefield. a squadron of UN Shiranui with a Valkyrie emblem knelt down and took cover at the hills ...

" Is this for real? " Asked by 1st LT Munakata, Misae

Isumi Michiru captain of the Valkyries replies " Apparently it is ... Munakata, that unit belongs Professor Kouzuki's special R&D unit ..."

" Is that thing even classified as TSF ? It must be a unmanned unit of sorts . Those moves , for its bulk and mass its . The sudden violent maneuvering side to side with speed unheard off on the ground ... There's no way a human body even with a fortified suit could take repeated G -stress like those ..." it was 2nd LT Kazama Touko.

" ... Kazama, Let just focus on the mission here, we can worry the details later ..." Isumi added. She watched on the screens the unknown heavy armored TSF performed a acrobatic maneuver which is almost identical to a certain agent Shirogane did in her thoughts"_ ... Is it possible ?_ "

The moment that 1st Lt Hayse Mitsuki saw that unknown TSF like unit on her screens . Doing those acrobatic maneuvers her eyes narrowed, her gut feel the one that piloting that unknown type of TSF is a certain brown haired former PMC which she had TSF CQC sparring match with ..

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yokohama base Situation room .

All of the staff were glue to their screens, they don't believe in what they saw, some suggested in must be JIVES program . But they got a the spy satellite photos on Sadogashima and Niigata . There's no mistaking this is real, that there a unknown type mobile weapon that's attacking the BETA and it carried a UN IFF with a marker of Mobius 00 of ISAF .

The base commander stood stoically and watch the live feed form the recon drone. He notice Yuuko holding some sort of device . " Professor , is this your so called fireworks display that you mention earlier ?"

Yuuko she hide the notepad PC on her pocket and smirks " Yeah , its better than I've expected , but still it took some convincing for IJA to listen ..." In her thoughts " _Well I did basically gave them a food replicator unit as proof and promised a MCU ( Mobile Construction Unit )... All eyes are watching on your performance now , Shirogane .. all parties UN , Americans,Europeans, Imperial Army, Alternative IV and Alternative V supporters various parties with vested self interest ... After this it will be a lot easier to get the materials that I need ... Yet at the same time this poses a problem ... So many variables "  
_

Radhabinod " Professor, I guess after this you'll be getting a lot calls and inquiries ..."

" Yes ... General give me a private link up to , to the Valkyries .."

Radhabinod nods and orders a com officer to patch her through ...

Yuuko connect and contacts Isumi to be on alert on her orders , and for now keep there heads low and observe till further notice

At the underground basement where the battered mecha knight was stored in a tank the blueish white liquids , begins to glow and bubbles stated to form ... The two Espers , Sumika and Kasumi silently observe in a trance like state . They both saw visions, Shirogane's point of view ... The battle he's fighting ... The Beta horde he's facing ... Both Espers felt his raw emotions , and the Rage that steadily building up ... The rage that could rip apart an ordinary man soul and drive them insane ... Then they heard a voice .. It came form Shirogane's other self,

In a sad and regretful tone" Sumika, Kasumi ... I can't let you go on any further ...I am pleading to both of you... Please stay away form my mind and my memories, I know you're worried ... I am really sorry ... And please to both of you ... Be strong for the sake of my other **self** as well... " Gently pushed away both Espers probing

Both Espers slowly exit their trance state. Sumika leans on a computer terminal , tried her best to control her emotions, but she can't help herself not to cry but tears freely fall down on her cheeks ... notice Kasumi just standing blankly, and transparent fluid flowed down the cheeks of the silver blue haired Esper. She get her handkerchief and go to Kasumi, gently wipes it off .

" I don't understand ,He in pain, yet he's refusing our help ...Pushing us away ... I don't understand ."

" Kasumi-chan ... Its because , He feels that, he deserves to carry this burden alone ... As punishment for his past failures ... But, this is too much ... If this continues ..."

Yuuko goes in the room and see the two Espers condition, notices the tell tale signs of severe of mental fatigue. She tells them to go and to her older sister for some medical attention , Sumika tries to refuse

" I gave my word to Shirogane , to take good care of your well being that includes your mental health as well, and I suppose as you can see Kasumi has a lower tolerance compared to you ... She's barely holding up ..."

Sumika senses it, Kasumi been over exerting her powers just keep up with hers "! Kasumi-chan!" saw her trying to talk " Don't , Let's go and see Motoko sensei! Gomenasai (I am very sorry ) ! Kasumi-chan !" helps her out of the room ..

Yuuko stared at the tank that contained the Mechanoid Knight ... She takes out the Note pad PC checks invisible wave interferences in her thoughts "_ Quantum brain wave signals huh ... I better check on 00 unit candidates , that has the most interaction with him ." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At class where Marimo was lecturing the cadets 207 on Squad tactics. but she notice something off, It seems that for some reason all of the cadet feeling anxious and tense. Meiya tries her best remain composed , Sakaki put her right hand on temples rubs it , Ayamine seems to be a bit woozy , but tried to sit up straight , Tamase and Mikoto seem to be the worse off ...

Marimo pause for a bit and closes her book and call out to " Sakaki , you don't look so good ."

" Intructor Junguuji ,it just nothing ... It's just an annoying head ache ... Since this morning "

" Hmm ... Did you take some analgesic or painkillers ?"

"I did Ma'am , but, I think it not having any effect ..."

Marimo looks around and took notice of the cadets in her seem to be have the same symptoms , She was about to dismiss the class then her long time friend Yuuko barrages in .

Yuuko in her casual tone " Hi Marimo ... " Notice the cadets signs of mental stress caused by Quantum wave interference " Why don't give this girls the whole day off , Let them rest ... " She gave a smirk " It must be these young maidens time of the month ..."

After hearing that for form the purple hair genius all of the cadets was taken back by what she said ...

" Yu-Yuuko!" Marimo protested the way she teased her cadets

" Anyway as by my authority ... this class is dismissed on till further notice... See you later .." Yuuyo lazily waves at her friend , much too the annoyance of Marimo

xxxxxxxxxx

Niigata coastline 10:50 am

Moments earlier, Shirogane purged all of his spent quad 36 mm gun pods, kept on a steady suppressive fire with his 220 mm Battle rifles, fires of High Explosive Incendiary/Armor Piercing Ammunition (HEIAP), does fancy acrobatic maneuver at charging BETA horde and charge foward used the two over sized energy blades sliced Destroyers or grappler and vaporizes any tank class that get hit by blue energy blade . Gave him some precious breathing space

In the cockpit , the brown haired Quantum oddity, is catching his breath felt the fatigue it's almost fire hours straight, he killed off at more BETA than he can count he click on his holo screens and check he killed off at lest 30% of over 20000+ Beta that invading Niigata that's 14000+ more . On his screens a sea of red Code 991 advancing his location all bunch up together . He check the status his Wave Motion Launcher, on the screens due to alloy stress of the gun barrel/chamber it can only fire one more time then its inoperable ..

He set his unit boost jump above , with some sort of precognition, he notice something was targeting him even before his laser early warning system even activates He smirks " a group of Small laser class ..huh ... Let them shoot ... The armor of this Storm Fortress isn't just for show ..." On his Mecha's large backpack a foldable gun barrel formed and began charging.

The a group of small laser class focus they're energy beam on the stationary Heavy armored mecha hovering above , they open fire a barrage of energy, hits the Storm Fortress armor and all of the beam just bounce off. Like a a stream of water form a toy water pistol hitting a solid dense immovable object.

Shirogane checks the status of the the weapons his charging a a screen pops up Reactive energy to armor defense system at 95% . He see that the Wave Motion Launcher is set to fire he pulls the trigger. A surge of energy stream blast out , instantly wiping off any BETA on it path , and lasted for 30 second before the weapon system finally was inoperable.

On his screen shows the Wave Motion Launcher is of out of commission, and the red sea of Beta swarm was lessen by half , that still leave around 7000+ more. Shirogane was catching his breath and felt the after effects of the hi tech weapon systems , which puts a strain on his brain's computing abilities. After all he's a Quantum Oddity, the burden that he and his other selves are willing to shoulder ... As a biological Data integration entity ... Basically a living Quantum super processor ... He saw the BETA horde advancing . He gritted his teeth , purges the damaged weapon module , and press a tab on his holo screens.

Gundam Unicorn BGM "Mobile Armor "

Form his unit's over hang containers, Eight Mount pylons carrying various armament , Form Gatling Guns , Grenade launchers, 4 barreled Auto cannons , 400 MM Bazooka, Auto Shot guns and lastly the weapon container collapsed, revealing two pairs of large **Grind Blade Chain Saw** each unit has 6 panel of chainsaw blades 8 meters long each , its blades glowed into bloody crimson and stated its buzzing sound ...

" Not yet ... my wrath is not yet quenched ... " Shirogane spoke with his breathing was labored and in his mind there was one continuing thought " _Kill, Crush , Destroy ... The BETA_ " Full throttles his booster units , drive head first at the BETA Horde and unleash a maelstrom of firepower.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidden behind the hills , Squadron of UN Type 94 Shiranui's took cover at the hill and hedgerows . On there monitors they what they saw send chills down their spine . This unknown armored mecha rushed the BETA horde head on , unleashing death via gun fire, explosions or being mowed down by a dozen large chain saw devices and the way the the it dispatched the BETA for some strange reason All of the Valkyries could sense this white sliver machine intensity. Like its powered by pure rage or unfathomable wrath against the BETA invaders ... Isumi has seen her fair share of one sided fights, it usually humanity that being push into a tight corner, but this time it was the opposite .

The Captain of the Valkyries checks her squadron status , notice newer members are feeling anxious namely Kashiwagi, Haruko , Suzumiya Akane , Tsukiji Tae and other of her squad mates . The 1st Lt Hayse call the attention of the newbies

" Hey green horns ! , Don't so edger to start losing your cool and start panicking ... We're Isumi's Valkyries , don't same our squadrons name!"

All of Suzumiya Akane's group answered in the affirmative

Isumi opens channel to Hayase " Thanks, Hayase .."

Hayase gave her gesture it okay ,just fine ...

xxxxxxxxxxx

The eight mount pylons armed with different weapon system continued it relentless barrage decimating BETA hordes, Shirogane continue two press foward pair of Grid blades mows down any BETA that stupid or unlucky enough to run into those chainsaw of death. Making a small gap in the endless tide of BETA

Shirgone as breathing shallowly feels fatigued , felt the pulsating pain inside his head , the over use of his Quantum calculation is over heating is brain nervous system and felt his hands shaking , On the monitors press a holo tab to administer a Liquified G-element on his fortified suit to his blood stream , a few second the pulsating pain lessen He speaks " People that I've treasured ... I've decided not to accept this twisted fate that awaited them ... In order to avoid losing them again ...I have things that only I can do ... I am doing it ..." Remembers Marimo chan his home room teacher words" _I think it better to keep pushing on in spite of one mistakes rather than do nothing out of fear of failure"_ Then also the words of SGT Marimo " _When someone is sure they'll die , they should use every last drop of strength so they can die without shame ... But if there's something you can do by living , then never stop doing it ."_He speaks " I am Marimo-sensei ... I am doing it ..."

See the Beta advancing he in low tone he snarls and glares . He readies his weapons system in cold machine like tone " I'll annihilate you all .. Destroy every BETA in my path ...


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Muv Luv

**He who break a supremacy and He who fights further Part 3**

Some where at Niigata Coastline November 10 2001 11:30 AM

BGM Muv-Luv Alternative Ost Vol 2 Wind crossing the battle field

The white silver heavy armored mecha continues its rampage, with eight Mount Pylon unloads it deadly ordinance of bullets , grenades , high yield explosives and while the Grind blades units rip apart any BETA that come close . The way that the Storm Fortress dispatch its alien foes was fast, efficient , like a entity hell bent to erasing every last BETA , Like a mad rampaging Asura of mythology, the blood of the slain BETA covered the once White silver mobile fortress , after a few seconds low intensity electric field cleanse off the the dirt and grime .

In the cockpit, Shirogane grits his teeth , was breathing rapidly on his screens the sea of red surrounding his unit, he zoom in the on the screens saw a massive BETA Tank rush , He smirks " What's the matter? Running out of destroyers and grapplers? Sending those little annoying red pest at me! Fine ! I'll mow you all down !" And detected 60 large type BETA the Fort classes In his mind "_ To have this many red suckers running around better make sure all those tanks are disposed of... I shutter to think this many Tanks class might do to a Squadron of TSF or a populated area ... Better finish this quick and target those Fort class next ..._" readies his 12 panel chain saws, guns,bazookas,auto cannons and charges head on . But deep inside his subconscious. The fiery rage continues to build, A constant voice at the back of his head. The voices of his previous selves that died and failed to protect people that are dearest to him... Voices full of rage and hate are repeating over and over inside his mind_"Destroy , Annihilate, Rip 'em to shreds... Kill them all...Wipe them out (BETA) "_ .This annoying voice inside of his head is getting louder and louder ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yokohama Base , Medical ward

Motoko Kouzuki , gave some muscle relaxant and sedative to Kasumi, which is now on the bed and sleeping . She offered Sumika some medication to help her to sleep.

" Motoko Sensei , I am fine ...Really, I can handle this ..."

" Hmm ... Kagami, I think its better for you to take some medication ... Or at least take this muscle relaxant for the pain .." She hand over two tablets to Sumika ...

She sensed that Motoko sensei has no deceit her words , she gets glass of water and took the two tablets , after a few minutes, most of the pain subdued.

The older Kouzuki sigh " I guess both you and Yashiro are worried about , Shirogane ... Even the cadets to, it seem to be quite anxious too, my younger sister told me to give them some anti anxiety medications ..." She smirks " Must be trouble some for you see Shirogane to be popular with the girls ... Well it can't be help men like him are few and far between ..."

The red haired girl tries to just laugh it off " Motoko sensei , please stop teasing ... I know Meiya-san, Kei-san, Chizuru-san Miki-san and Mitoko-san are really good people ..." and in her thoughts "_Takeru-kun one of many precious people he deary cares about ..._"

" Hmm ... Call it woman's intuition ... It seeing how Shirogane how he acts, he really value his relationship with You , Kasumi and the cadets ... " Then her cell phone rang , its form Yuuko, and wants to see her. Tells Sumika , if she need something just press the "Nurse call" and her trusted assistant will then to her, the older Kouzuki went out .

Sumika close her eyes and took a deep breath , tries once more to contact Shirogane, she want to calm him down , she doesn't want his abyss of negative dark emotion of hate , revenge and rage to take over ... She fears , if she does not ... Takeru might lose one of the few things holding his sanity ... But still Shirogane is still blocking and pushing her away

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the PX, at usual table where the cadet 207 they requested Kyozuka-obachan to lessen the food ration, they're still in a foul mood. Meiya , Ayamine, Chizuru quickly ate their meal while Tamase and Mikoto slowly and uninteresting finished there food .. A voice calls out to them it was Sumika ...

" Hello everyone ..." Notice the Cadets foul mood in her thoughts "_ Guess , there also subconsciously affected ... Takeru-kun is really a baka ( idiot ) ... Making us worry ..._"

Then the pink haired team mascot Tamase asked " Hi there ... Sumika-san. Where's Kasumi-san and Takeru-san ? We didn't saw him at roll call today ..."

" Kasumi-chan isn't feeling too well ... As for Takeru-kun ... He's out for special assignment ."

" Guess its one of Takeru's duties as ISAF agent ... We have no right to ask ..." Meiya added

Sumika continue sense the awful mood and stagnant atmosphere she thinks of a way to ease this . " Hey, everyone , what do you think of Takeru-kun ?"

All of the cadets was puzzled and taken aback they answered " Eh ?"

The red haired girl smiled and likes the reaction that she's getting " Then let re phrase it what your impression of Takeru-kun? Come on don't worry we're all girls here ..." gave a cheerful and innocent smile , notice all of them was hesitant " Then let me start ... Ta-kun might have change a lot since the last time I've meet him. He matured in more ways than one , but in the same time a lot of his old self still remain the same ... He's still a dense idiot ... He like to jumps to conclusions , and tries to act on it even if he has to do it alone ..." gave a small smile " But still... he's a kind and gentle dense idiot ... That what makes Takeru-kun to be Takeru-kun... His warmth and kindness... "

Then the Cyan haired Mikoto mustered the courage to speak "... You know ...This may sound strange .. But I feel, I've known Takeru for quite some time like a long lost best friend that fun to hang around with ... But you know , for some reason I felt that ... He treats me like a boy ( Cries comically ) ... I know he's form a Special unit , He's a great Eishi, that has a lot responsibility ... but he's not elitist like the other Eishi that I've heard about ... Yet i get the feeling deep inside he's still grieving at something ... He tries hide the sadness inside of him ..."

Then it was the Pink haired Miki fluttered a bit " An-Ano ... I learn a lot form , Takeru-san ... I-I respect him greatly ..Takeru's-san way of thinking , his ideals .I probability prefer and like it ... as Mikoto-san said , I strangely felt it ...That he's been trough many painful and discouraging things that doesn't want to talk about , This may sound weird but I sense in him that ... He lost his confidence at some point of his life ... , no that not right ... Like something breaking his resolve and he overcame it ...But at a very high personal cost ... i feel sad for him ..."

After a few moments of silence Chizuru tries to speak but black hair odd ball Ayamine butts in

" At first I thought his ideals and beliefs are too pure, too Naive ... He has great many skills, but I still thought his way of thinking is still lofty, unrealistic ... Yet as Tamase said, I sensed it too ... He has gone trough a lot ... Faced many personal hardships ... It like his resolve and determination was shattered so many times ... Yet he continue to pick up the pieces ... Tries to mend it ... to stand up... Tries to stay true to his ideals ... By believing in others that believe in you , by that you believe yourself ... By believing and trusting onto one yourself , by that you believe and trust the others the believes in you ... its mysterious cycle ... for that I trust and respect him for that.."

Chizuru sighs and crossed her arms " I'll be honest , he's the type that hate formalities, But he has taught me something important ... Over reliance on one set of plan isn't effective , being to regimental on that one plan or being having a one track mind set , leave you with no flexibility to take advantage of the situation ... Yes does excels at every combat exercise and has a sharp mind ... but yet the same time he's quite easy to read and as Ayamine and Tamase said, I felt he has faced a lot tough decisions which hunts him ...Which he tries to brush away when I asked about this past experience ... ...Anyway , maybe because of his serious yet easy going nature and his philosophical reasoning , That I couldn't help to trust his advice and insights..." Notice Ayamine eying her " Do-Don't get me wrong It-Its not that I admire him or something ..."

Mieya with her eyes close put her right hand on her chin " ... I certainly agree with all , that he's phenomenal soldier , he has an aura of a seasoned warrior , that have faced many obstacles, his mettle and determination has been tested time and time again , but there something that I can't put into words and strange that in may seems ... The strength that he holds, his beliefs that he holds dear has warmth and kindness ... He follows his own way of Bushido ... Yet even with all that strength ...Something scarred his soul, his heart ...Like the weight of responsibly that he carrying is tormenting every fiber of his being ..." In her thought " _ When I look at , Takeru's eyes .. It like eyes of a man that wants to be forgiven ... For some reason ...I can't leave him alone ... I want to know what kind of burden he's holding inside ...enough to torment his very soul ... "  
_

Sumika felt relief that Meiya and the other cadets mood and moral has risen for the better even if just a little, She sensed Kasumi awaking up, and told Meiya and the rest that she need to go. Then the cadet discuss what should they do , Sakaki suggest to have some independent training ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Niigata shoreline 1:00 pm

BGM Muv Luv Alternative Ost 2 Howling Spirit

In his Storm Fortress , Shirogane continues to kill off hordes of the red alien abomination, using the two** Grind blade** chain saw units, mowed down the BETA tank in a unprecedented speed that could sent chills down the spine of any harden Eishi that saw this feat . On his screen , saw the 70 Fort class BETA clustered together , set all his eight Mount pylon to target those Large BETA species and charges head first . The Over 60 meter monstrosity hurls is spear like tendrils, at the speeding Mecha all of this spike tendrils just bounce of its heavy force armor, it like throwing sticks at a fast moving wrecking ball. Any Fort class Beta that was near his unit was rip to shreds by the twelve 8 meter long chain saw units , the rest was blasted to bits by the mount pylons guns ...

Inside the cockpit Shirogane head was slanted down , his hair cover his eyes... For the past few hour few hours this annoying voice at the back of his head getting loud , It kept repeating the same words destroy, annihilate , vengeance ... He spoke in a low tone " Shut it ...I am still busy ..." Then felt Sumika and Kasumi trying to link to his emotions , he ignores and shut off his there mind link " Gomen ... Sumika, Kasumi ... I won't let both of you get hurt by my ...Pent up rage .. ..." Still sees on his screens couple more Fort class , numerous tanks, Grapplers , check his ammo , all of the 400 mm Bazooka are spent , Grenades , Auto Cannon, Gatling Gun, Battle Rifle at critical levels and his Grind Blade units showed sign severe wear and tear .

Shirogane press on some commands, he set the two Grind blade chain saw unit to jettison it. let it fly straight to the thickest BETA horde and let it run amok. fires all of Mount Pylons weapons for on last salvo . He flicks a a switch on his control sticks and on his screens [Trump card activated]. The large back pack purges armor panels reveals , 6 large box containers of Hyper dense Ball bearing that's powered by electromagnetism which fires at high -hypersonic velocity at march 20+ A.K.A [ Metal Storm Avalanche] . Fire off torrent of ball bearings which peppered the BETA swarm, obliterates any BETA that stood .

Gasping for breath he check the status of his Storm Fortress module . It states that all ammo is expended , a holo screen appears notifying that over 6000+ Beta are dead and counted for , Shirogane felt uneasy and in his thoughts " _Where's the thousand or more so BETA?_" Used his Hyper senors and precognition abilities to track the surviving BETA, he cursed silently it seem that a thousand plus splintered form the main horde and was heading to a IJA forward recon consisting of armored vehicles Tanks , IFV . Press a button to purge all of the armor modules ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere at the Niigata Hills and Hedgerows , The Special Task force A01 AKA Isumi's Valkyries push the limit of there zoom function to observe the unknown mobile weapon that has UN IFF signals . They saw the compact white sliver fortress suddenly purge all of it armor . Revealing a odd 19 meter TSF like mecha ... Then, 2nd LT Kashiwagi Haruko was taken by surprised and responded

" This is Valkyrie 6 , To Valkyrie Mom are you getting this ..."

At the Command Post , 1st LT Suzumiya Haruka was on her monitors and saw the same type of TSF that a certain agent Shirogane was working on , She calmly replies " Roger that , Please be advised , we might be ordered to sortie anytime time ..." Notice the Sliver White TSF like mecha , unfolding multiple thruster units at the backpack and bolted out if the area , leaving only a **White Glint** of light ...

All of the Valkyries is astounded by the acceleration and speed of this unknown mecha ... Then Capt Isumi just got word form Yuuko to go and follow this said unit . Continue to observe at a distance but be alert for any orders ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Imperial Japanese Army , tanks, IFV and Support trucks that controls a couple of drone units quickly retreat and gave a SOS signal . That a Beta force of 1000+ headed at there way and it will take the nearest TSF Reinforcement 5 minutes , and they will not make it time .

The BETA forces was hit form above a crimson energy emitting form the "**Hi-Plasma Magnum**" form Shirogane's White sliver TSF unit. Each shot took out columns of BETA and after 6 shots reloads. On his status screens checks that his energy mags 3 by 6 , He toggles his weapons , chooses the two energy blades that's mounted on both forearms . Two Bluish energy quickly took shape , the mecha multiport bluish compound eyes glowed, took a Tonfa battle stance and charges.

Shirogane head was slumped over, he trying to suppress the fiery rage born form his personal hell ... That came form abyss of hatred , a tormented existence ... To have precious things and love ones taken ... over and over again ... And the feeling of Unmitigated rage was hell ... He swore that he would never let Sumika , Kasumi or the rest of his treasured people see, feel this rage and wrath that existed over 12000 cycles of failure ... Now he swore to protect them and reject the so called future that is predestined to be ... He saw the BETA advancing he spoke in dead serious tone " There's no escape ... form my vengeance and wrath ..."

The White Sliver Mecha using both beam blades form both fore arms does a frenzied blade dance , slicing and maiming any BETA that stood on his path .. Then Shirogane sensed and felt the cries of fear and desperation , check his screens it came form a squadron of stranded IFV and Tank crews getting surrounded by, the smaller BETA strains of , Warrior, and Soldier class . Seeing those damn abomination made his blood boil . In his thoughts " _Its because of you scum ! You filth ... Two great people (Flash back of Marimo and Haruka) ... I care and admire, YOU BASTARDS TOOK THEM AWAY! ... I 'll crush you all! " _

4 Main Battle Tanks and 8 IFV open fire at the small BETA strains , they're buying time for the stranded mobile command post. Foot soldiers fire off there small arms, fifty calibers at the grotesque warrior and especially the soldiers class, which has the uncanny ability to to detect humans.

The infantry throws grenades , opens fire with various small arms, they tried to hold the line to escort and evacuate the Com officers form Stranded command post , one by one there being overwhelmed ,by those foul looking anti personnel BETA. Then a white mecha suddenly appeared out of nowhere fire off smaller caliber weapons at the ghoulish looking creatures , started stomping and kicking at small BETA like small pests .

BGM Gundam Unicorn MAD-NUG

A Tsunami of emotions hit the brown haired young man, the feeling terror, anger, pain of the fallen soldiers , their cries of vengeance, and in their last moments glimpses of their love ones ... Shirogane remembers the sensation of his **previous self,** when he changed bare handed at 4 Soldier class BETA to protect his Childhood friend ...But failed miserably... other deeply painful flashbacks that hunted his subconscious... His failure to protect... The death of Precious love ones ... His grip tightens on the control sticks his rage, frustration reach a tipping point and made a low growl . " You'll pay ...I'll make you all pay ..." His Brain waves is emitting unusually high Quantum frequency activating [Mobius Synchronization system] .The armor panels on various hard points separates , lock down on various parts and started to glow into fiery crimson . The multiport compound eyes retracts into a visor giving it a pair of eyes . Then lift it left hand and telekinetically lift away all of the Tanks , IFV and command truck move them to safety.

The now crimson glowing mecha turn its eye on swarm of small BETA strain, a sudden blast of reddish psi-field hit all of the small beta strain, crushed them by its sear pressure and making a Telekenetic field or Psycho Field stopped the advancing BETA. Now The crimson glowing machine charge in the fray again ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yokohama , base underground basement

In the stasis tank, where the battered hulk of mechanized knight, the now once bluish liquid , turn into crimson, boiling and releasing staggering amount of energy . Yuuko implement safety protocols. A couple of curricular bulk head enclosed the stasis tank .

She get a Notepad PC tries to check whats happening inside the tank and her eyes narrowed and in thought " _Using Graviton particle to bend photons.. To repair damaged systems... Forging armor matrix .. Truly Extra Over technology ... Shirogane you're playing a dangerous game ... ... Obliviously he has multiple back up plans for this .." _then a phone rang she answered it was her older sister Motoko

" I've gather and set up some Buff White devices around the base , but I with this level of psi activity I don't think this enough to block it ..."

" I see ... We'll do what we can ... How's the patients holding up?" asked Yuuko

"There holding up but, the Cadets and the Espers could have seen better days ... I could give them a dose of narcotics to make them sleep, if you want too.."

" As a last resort , for now observe wait and see ..."

" By the way your Special Task Force A01 seen to be affected by a lesser extent even if there the closest on the scene ... Well the some notables ...Higher level of emotional response via subconscious namely Kashiwagi, the Two Suzumiya sisters and Hayase ...

" I 'll take note of that ..."

At Tamase Miki room she looking at the Saintpaulia flowers and speaks " I really still feel uneasy and anxious ..." Then someone knocks at her door and Mikoto asked if she can come in " She sure thing Mikoto-san .."

" Miki-san , are you feeling a bit better ? "

"I -I Don't know ... the medication that Doctor Kouzuki's (Motoko) did hep for awhile ... But there this nagging sadness that I feel ... "

Mikoto closes her eyes " Hmmm ... Must be something psychological ... Well the combat exam are getting near ... It could be we're a bit anxious ... Yet still this sort of depressing atmosphere ... That I can't put into words ... I really just don't like this feeling ...It vexing "

At the roof top area , Where the back hair odd ball usually hang out on her free time , Ayamine felt the wind " Sensation of worry and longing ... Emotions that are painful to deal with This sensation ...Trying isolate oneself for the other people ..."

Library area , Sakaki tried to find some books to read to take off what bothering her mind , removes her glass and rubs her eyes " Just what is this sensation that I feel like agonizing about ... This uneasiness .."

Meiya does her rounds at the track and field , decides to take a break in her thoughts " _This atmosphere of dread and foreboding ... This unseen Aura of guilt and regret ... This sensation is truly uncomfortable ... This unknown anxiety ..." _

All of the cadets thoughts turn to a brown haired young man named Takeru ...

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gundam Unicorn BGM Banshee

The crimson glowing mecha powered and fueled by Shirogane's wrath .It rampaged tore down and rip apart any BETA by its bare hand. Every punch and kick throws off Grappler into the opposite direction, rip a part destroyer frontal husk used it a makeshift blunt instrument to bash the alien foes.A couple dozen of grappler class was thorn apart like a sheet of paper . A fort class launches it long tendril like spear, He effortless dodge by doing erratic low level acrobatics. The Mecha eyes glared at the large BETA at the distance, it outstretched it right hand . The Image of the Large fort class BETA fits in the mech open palm and quickly close into a fist . The Fort class crushed like a crumpled soda can.

In the cockpit , Shirogane's emotion of pure rage has taken over his reasoning in loud tone " BETA is the enemy ... The enemy that I must hunt down destroy ..The most hated enemy !" Then felt and saw Sumika astral presence and was in tears ...

" Takeru-kun ! Takeru-kun! Stop this ! Onegai!(Please) Return to your senses ! if keep on going like this , you'll lose your heart and along with your humanity!"

"Su..mika... I beg of you ... stay away ... There too much hate and rage ... You'll get hurt ..." He notice the Beta continue to advance ... His rage continues to boil over " I'll make them pay ... They'll pay ! ... They took and destroyed so many people that i treasured dearly in my life ...Everything ...I devote my existence to finished what my other selves failed to do ! This is my Wish! THIS IS MY VENGEANCE ! THIS IS MY WAR!" and continues to rip apart any BETA

" Takeru-kun ! This is wrong ! Your hatred against yourself is enslaving you it consuming your kind and gentle self ... That not a wish , its a curse!  
pushing yourself away for the people that you care and cares about you !" Sumika was crying to the point of begging and pleading

Shirogane just grit his teeth continues to rampage ... Then another astral image appeared , it was Kasumi , a gave a sad look at him

" Takeru-san Is this what you really want ? Is this what the real you wants ?This dark and stagnant feeling ... there no point staining yourself though  
and thought with it ."

" ... ... ... "

"This too sad ...It too sad to live nothing but hate and anger ..." Kasumi adds

"I wish to be forgiven ... All I want is to be forgiven ... that all that I've left ...that's one of the main reason ..That I still exists in this world ..  
I need to be forgiven ..."

Sumika "Then we'll find something , together with Kasumi-chan , Meiya-san and everyone ... You don't have to do this , ... your not alone ...Everyone waiting for you, they're really worried ...If you want forgiveness ... Then please ...Please come back ... Everyone is waiting for you ."

Muv Luv Alternative OST Bonds

Takeru remember all of the faces of the important people that he really cared about ... and remembered why he still here ... It so simple it to save those important people that he really treasured " "... I am really a idiot .. I' let my selfishness ... get the better of me ... Gomen Sumika, Kasumi-chan ..."

" Really you are an idiot , Ta-kun but ... But still Your my precious idiot ... just like the Meiya and rest feels deep inside ... your precious to them too."

" Okay ... I just need finish this ..." Felt a sharp pain inside his head and endures it ... Notice Sumika's astral form gently touch right hand and while Kasumi touched his left ..

" Takeru-kun , You're not alone ..."

"Takeru-san ... This is everyone thoughts ...

Both Sumika and Kasumi " Power for you ..."

The White TSF like mecha open panels changed form bloody crimson to Greenish blue ...


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Muv Luv

**He who break a supremacy and He who fights further (Part Final)  
**

Gundam Unicorn OST "Unicorn"

The open panels of Shirogane's mecha is now emitting Bluish green aura. Inside the cockpit , his body was illuminated by this gentle and warm light " This is is ... Everyone feelings and thoughts ... This calm , gentle and nostalgic emotions ... there's no rage , no anger ... Just Hope and soft yet firm unyielding strength ..." He smiled a bit "The power to transcend the present and predestined events ... Which each all of us possessed form the start ... an inner power ...The infinite power of possibility ... This machine, my existence ... Which amplifies people thoughts and feelings ... With this I have no more reason to hesitate ..." See the the two Esper, Sumika, and Kasumi astral projections " Thank you ... For pulling me back and I am really sorry ... I let my self out of control ..."

Sumika gently swayed her head " It alright Takeru-kun ... For us that can sense what's in people hearts, other people sadness ... We understand ...So please .."

Kasumi " So please don't let your anger take control ..."

He nods " Now then ... I better finish this ... "

" Go get em' Ta-Kun ..." Sumika cheered him on

"Takeru-san ..." Kasumi bows her head slightly " Everyone is waiting for you ..."

The glowing bluish green mecha raise it left hand , then greenish blue light particles envelops all the remaining Beta and suddenly lift them in air and groups together. Get its **"Hi Plasma Magnum"** made a last grand shooting pose  form a certain iconic mecha anime form his so called original world. At the tip of the gun barrel. A rotating bluish sphere of energy is steadily building up and pulls the trigger. A large energy blast erupted it gun barrel , a stream of energy hit the suspended BETA is the air, vaporizing them and energy blast reach upward into upper atmosphere .

Slowly the Bluish green glow of unknown Mecha disappears and the panels closes. Shirogane lean back at seat felt really tried , nauseous. Felt the after effects of using much quantum calculation , injected himself G-liquids on his fortified suit and he unknowingly falls asleep. The White Sliver mecha just stood still like a guardian watching the sunset over the horizon.

A few hundred meters away , a squadron of Blackish gray Type 94 Shiranui, Type 89 Kagerou with IJA marking slowly advance at the white sliver mecha that just stood still . Leading the squadron was IJA Capt Sagiri Naoya he tried to hail the unknown mecha but got no response, He told his troops do not make any hostile gestures and set all weapon system on safety ... He stressed the fact this unknown TSF single handily annihilated the 1000+ BETA , and any hostile intent might send his whole squadron to an early grave..

Komaki Sayoko a woman with dark greenish hair , Capt Sagiri wing man " Understood ... All members proceed with at most caution and care ..." Then on her sensors a squadron of UN colored Shiranuis suddenly pops up forms a defensive line at the Unknown White silvery TSF.

a female voice was heard on the open comlink channels, it was Isumi Michiru of the Valkyries" This is the UN special operations unit to the Imperial Forces , cease and decease ! State your intentions."

Sayoko hiss silently in her thoughts " _What heck are those UN turncoat Eishi doing here?_"

" This is Imperial Army , Captain Sagiri Naoya . We have no hostile intent, I repeat... We have no hostile intent .We are checking the unknown "

Isumi " To Imperial forces , this said unknown belong to the UN's special task force , I suggest you check and update your IFF .."

Sagiri and Sayoko check the IFF data and the Unknow mecha was registered as UN ISAF Mobius 00 both officers fell silent ...

Isumi " I suggest that you withdraw , This unit is under UN jurisdiction ..."

Sayoko just gritted her teeth

Sagiri " I understood , We will withdraw ..."

Isumi switch to another secured channel " Valkyries , escort Mobius 00 and RTB ( return to base ) to Yokohama .

Two UN Shiranui goes near the Unnown TSF , then the white sliver mecha multiple thruster units suddenly opens and all of the Valkyrie squadron unit got a text message on their monitor " Thank you , but it won't be needed." the mecha silently levitated of the ground and quickly bolted of the area ...

Inside the cockpit the barely conscious, Shirogane sets the auto pilot to return to base he felt really lethargic in his mind " _I really went over broad ... Four shots of G liquids aren't enough ...Sigh ... Guess I need a I.V. Drip version ... Yuuko senei and her Older sister will have a field day... Argg crap ...I want to avoid it but I think its not possible ... And I am just delaying the inevitable..."_ sigh again ... Checks the ETA in a few moments he'll be back at Yokohama ...

At the secluded Warehouse/Hanger the White Sliver Mecha silently land and knelt down . The cockpit opens the mech right hand and goes near it , Shirogane struggles to go out , got on to the mecha open right palm it sets him down . He force him self to stand up goes to his secret cabinet , gets hypodermic gun which has G liquid cartridges and injected himself on the neck a couple of times . He sat down and felt relief, as he was going to pass out, saw three figures It was Sumika , Kasumi and Yuuko .

The red haired Esper quickly goes to Shirogane. Sumika embraces him tightly and cried, while Kasumi stop short of doing so she just stood tried to be stoic as possible couldn't help shed some tears . While Yuuko check the open cabinet which has a couple of Bluish glowing liquid stored in a transparent container she smirked " Shirogane ... You are truly worth the time and effort ... Kagami, Sumika lets bring Shirogane to the Medical ward ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yokohama base at a secured Medical ward 7 PM

Shirogane slowly regain his consciousness, he notice an I.V. drip with glowing Bluish liquids attached with a small plastic tube on his right arm. Felt some one firmly holding his right hand, It was Sumika , she sat on the chair and fell asleep . He slightly turn to his left, sees Kasumi on a chair her upper body lend over on his bed used her both of her arms as support . In his thought " _Sumika ... Kasumi -chan ... I must really put those two through a lot ... Gomen ... "  
_

Then the all too familiar voice calls his out it was the purple haired genius with a playfully mocking tone " You're really a horrible man ,making this these two wives of yours worried sick about you . You're really a irresponsible husband ... " She smirked

He weakly sigh sat up on the bed " Enough of the teasing ... Yuuko Sensei ... I quite sure you and Motoko Sensei did some test like blood chemistry, DNA and such ..." He gently remove Sumika's hand ... "

She crosses her arms and continued to smirk " Ahh ... I did , form the scans, your anatomically no different form a normal human , but as we continued with the tests , I can conclude due to Casualty Data or Quantum Data has altered your DNA Cell structure at the sub atomic level... Your DNA can process ungodly amount of data ... Specialty at the Brain and nervous system that uses liquified G element as stabilizer or a cooling element ... Basically you're a living Super Quantum processor ... and your blood and immune system are nothing short of being miraculous ... Can quickly produce anti bodies to any kind disease, both can universal donor and recipient . Other unheard potentials ..."Gave a smug smirk " On your day off why don't take Kagami and Yahiro on a date ... To put it bluntly, go have sex and procreate ..."

Shirogane made a comical spiting sound , he was already half expecting it form Yuuko but still hearing form her was still strange and speaks " Let's pretend that I didn't heard that part ... That was away too awkward ..."

" Heh ... I think they're the logical choice in having a very strong offspring to leave your legacy ... Well there are other candidates too ..." She get the note pad PC projected some 3D screens and show him the Cadet 207, it has Meiya and the rest of squad reactions to his **Quantum Outburst** . If mister dimension time diver is so shy about it ,you could **donate** some .." Notice Shirogane grumbles and face palming and she continue to enjoy this scene " Well if you want a smart and brainy kid , I am willing to volunteer..."

He made a stop sign " No thank you ... I fear the poor kid will be treated like lab rat ..."

"Awww.. I am hurt ... I am perfectly capable to raise a child ... My Love and care rivals that of a Holy mother ..." Yuuko gave a staged act being offended " Hmm how about Marimo she my not look like it. She really love and adore kids like a nursery school teacher ..." See Shirogane continues to sigh, slumped his head and she enjoyed teasing or trolling him every minute of it. " Okay enough of the silly chit chat, Lets discuss on pressing matters , Shirogane ... What your objective ?"

He leans on the bed " As i told you . You and I share a common goal , but I have different methods to achieve it ..."

She shapely eyed him " Then care to elaborate? With your stunts you did at Niigata , now eyes of the whole world is focus on my research , more specifically the Alternative IV plan ... Its just a matter of time before they can make conclusion ... I got help form other worldly sources ... "

" Yeah ... Your original papers of **Quantum Casualty Theory , **I believe they're still in the hands of the select few officials of Imperial University and UN higher ups ..."

" Hoo ... Your well informed , but this still bring us back to my question ..Shirogane Takeru , What your intentions and goals ?"

He fell silent for a bit " Yuuko sensei as of Kardashev scale how do you rank this Earth civilization ?"

Yuuko give a serious look at him " A type zero on most technology while on civilization a type negative , Even if there a imminent treat of extinction, mankind greed, intolerance , ignorance , indifference... Countries or corporations self interest still come first ..."

" What if I told you that I want help get rid of the BETA and help Humanity not only to survive, but overcome this hurdle ..."

" A Type one civilization huh ... I see all of your gadgets and technology that you've prepared , The so called bargaining chips ... The question this are how are going to do it ? By steer force ? "

He close his eyes " Never , I will never do that ,By step by step process, let just say there are benefits and rewards in cooperating , I very sure most parties are very interested ... Well there expected resistance form the usual groups but the chance of getting Over Tech is just to temping for them to just turn a blind eye ... "

"I am quite certain that you are aware of your status ... I can't just let you go unprotected.." Yuuko interjects

" There are times that you don't need to hide something really important, But lay it out in the open . in plain sight ..."

" Heh ... Shirogane-kun ... Its like openly mocking the Anti-Alternative and Alternative V supporters. I suppose its because you hold all of the cards ... Or is it because your giving me cover and the same time advancing your own initiative ... And may I ask your reason for helping? Your not the power hungry type ... If you ask me .."

" ... Who knows .. and do I really need a reason to help ... In front of me , this dying world , the people that live on it , only clench their fist in frustration and weep in sorrow, hopelessness and lost their strength to point that they can't say the words please help our dying world or please help me ...This isn't an issue of duty or important-sounding reasons. If you want to protect something then stand up, and fight... I say you should do it, stand up and fight"

" That's a pretty bold statement and I'd say that very considerate of you Shirogane..." Gave a playful smirk , the brown hair young man sighed " Why so cynical ? I just was complimenting you .. I know this is redundant just who and what are you ?"

He chanted in prayer like tone

_I am created by countless innate possibilities_

_Branches of reality is my body, time and space flows in my blood_

_I have cycled over twelve thousand lives  
_

_Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life_

_Withstood pain of despair, hopelessness and regret . Waiting for once in Aeon opportunity._

_To create the altered reality_

_I have no regrets. This is the only path_

_My whole life was unlimited Altered quantum cycle works_

Yuuko gave a **what ever gesture** to Shirogane and told him to get some rest goes out of the medical ward . In the genius mind " _Both of yourselves must have a flare for poetic ironies ." _ Recalled the how she used the card sized Quantum processor to forcefully communicate with Mecha Knight in the stasis tank . She got a response via text message on the note pad PC

_I am the anchor of my cycles_

_Branches of reality is my body. Time and space flows in my blood_

_I have cycled and travel into branches of reality, I've lived countless lifetimes _

_Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain_

_Have withstood The sea of pain and despair , to create many altered realities_

_Yet, those hands will never hold anything_

_So as I pray, unlimited altered quantum cycle works._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

November 11 2001 Morning. Secured Medical ward

Shirogane gently wakes up Sumika that sat on the chair , she yawns and stretches her arms

"Good morning , Takeru-kun , How are you ? Feeling much better ?"

He nods " Yeah , a bit sore ... Sumika why don't you and Kasumi chan go and sleep at your rooms ... Both of you must be still tried ... and it must uncomfortable sleeping like that ." See the silver blue haired girl sleeping he gently poke her face with his index finger and she hazing wakes up " Good morning ... Kasumi-chan

Still a bit dazed " Good ... Morning ... Takeru-san "

Sumika supports and helps the younger Kasumi , The Red haired Esper " Kasumi -chan let go to our rooms and get some proper sleep " Yawns

Kasumi silently nods , Both Esper goes out the medical room , She waves at Shirogane " Takeru-san , see you later "

He waves back in his mind " _Sumika... Kasumi -chan and everyone one thank you ... You're thoughts pulled me back to sanity ... I am deeply grateful to you guys ... Thank you ..."_

Few minutes later at the PX _  
_

The young brown haired man yawns and stretches his arms in his thoughts "_ Today the November 11 ...Guess there will be no alarms or Defcon two ... Might as well take it easy for awhile ..." _ Sees the all to familiar Sakaki aka class rep

" Ara Good morning , Takeru ... "

"Morning , Class ... I meant Chizuru-san ..." felt the sense of Deja vu " Where everyone ?"

" Hmm not sure ... But Mitsurugi is still in the line getting some breakfast ..."

Looks at the food line and see Meiya " Yup , there she is .."

Sakaki " I heard form Sumika-san that you're out doing doing your special assignments ?"

" Ahhh ... Let just say I was** Beta testing **on some new gadgets ... No pun intended okay ... So Chizuru-san ...What are you going to do ?

" I don't feel like checking on the rest of the squad on a day off ... Might as well go find a good book to read or something ... Why do you ask ?"

" No reason ..."

Then Meiya goes near holding her tray " Good morning, Takeru "

He nod and said the same.

" Is there something wrong ? You look a little worn out ... Hmm I could get a tray for you ..." Meiya offered .

Sakaki clears her throat " Mitsurugi , You just got own meal ... I-I could get Ta-Takeru-san meal ..." and hint of blush formed on her cheeks.

" I don't want to impose , I 'll get my own tray ...But thanks ."

The three saw on the there usual table . Shirogane was slowly eating his meal and was thinking "_ I guess Yuuko sensei will getting a lot calls today huh ... Guess it up to her now to use the bargaining chips I've that provided ... I guess I got to let the pieces fall into place first and then plan ahead ... " _

Then Meiya calls his attention " Takeru you've been spacing out a lot , are you sure you're fine ?"

" ... Just of randomly thinking of stuff.. ..."

" Speaking of which have you seen Yoroi Today? "

"Why?" In his thoughts "_ Ah That ... Mikoto's "Dancing butterfly" cat cradle's event .."_

_"_Well ...We' are bound to see her sooner than later ... Ah "_  
_

Sakaki " It Yoroi , What's she looking for?"

" Speak of the devil ... She has already targeted you .." Meiya added

"There you are Takeru! " It Mikoto yelling at the distance , and was running towards them . Shirogane mentally sigh already knows what will happen ...

Sakaki " That's an unnatural run ... Why is she holding her hand up? Is it that awkward ? "

" You will soon know ..." Meiya with her arms crossed.

Shirogane just crosses her eyes already expecting the turn of events just as Mikoto called out and was about to fall, his body involuntary moves on its own and catches her. This surprised him and in his mind " _What the heck ? ... Why did I ?_" saw the cyan haired face girl buried on his chest and slowly move away .

" Ta-Takeru ... Thank you ..." There was a slight blush on Mikoto cheeks ...

" No problem , just be careful ..." Notice some form killing intent coming form behind him, it was form Meiya and Chizuru ... He gulps he thought "A_rghh the Mother of all Butterfly effect ... Why did I have to ... ? I was subconsciously being over protective ?"_

" I guess Sumika-san was right about Takeru-san have peculiar taste on young girls" It was Chizuru glaring at him and a tick mark formed on her forehead.

" So it seems ... " Meiya with her arms cross her eyes closed and was visibility irradiated.

Shirogane was sweating like bullets tries to deflect the issue " Mikoto ! Aren't you going to show us something ..."

The Cyan haired girl cheerful replies " Yeah, yeah , look ! Thank goodness it still in one piece ... My Dancing Butterfly ..." She showed her cats cradle .."

Chizuru " Pretty good , if I say so myself ..."

" It a gorgeous shape, Yoroi , you deserve the praise .." Meiya added

Shirogane gave a curious look in his thoughts " _That design ... Kinda like looks like multiple Mobius strips joined together ..."_

Mikoto " How should I say this ... this image just kinda burst into my head ... Just form yesterday ... It must be some sort of premonition of sorts ..."

Chizuru " ... A dancing butterfly

Meiya " I see ..."

" So I closed my eyes and this unknown force guide my fingers ... and it turn into that ! Pretty amazing isn't it ?"

In Shirogane's thought " _Guess everyone that is close to me was affected one way or another by my outburst ... In hindsight I should have know this is bound to happen ... I guess even the advance version of Buff white devices wasn't able to suppress it ..."_

" Have you shown it to Ayamine and Tamase ? " asked Meiya

" Yeah , they both said its amazing and the strange thing is they also saw this shape in their dream ..."

Both Meiya and Chizuru " ... ... ... "

Mikoto noticed it " Can it be you guys saw it too ... "

Both gestured yes

" That amazing it must some sort divine revelation !" Adds by Mikoto

Meiya, Chizuru and Takeru " ... ... ... "

Chizuru " Anyway ... I'll be going now ..."

" I should take my leave as well ... "by Meiya

" Guess more independent training ? Meiya ?"

She crossed her arms " Ahh ... I have to train even harder in hopes of reaching your level , Takeru ."

" Then I'll be there cheering and supporting you , Meiya ..."

The Blue haired girl flustered " Wh-What ... Don't speak like that in front of this many people ! "

" Hoo ... Mitsurugi ... then you don't mind, for Takeru say it privately , Huh ..." Chizuru sharply eyes Meiya .

" Huh ? It-Its not like ... This is ridiculous I am leaving !"

The the Cyan Haired girl in a happy go lucky tone "Ne, Ne , Takeru wanna play cat cradle with me ?"

He lightly scratches the back of his head " hmmm ... Sure I guess ..."

Both Meiya and Chizuru misheard some of Mkoto's words " _Takeru, wanna play with me ?_" then they remembered Sumika words that Takeru has a thing for the cheerful and trusting girls like Mikoto ... He might suddenly give in to his urges ... Both of them imagine something really erotic .. Both suddenly when back to the table ...

Shirogane could see the killing aura being emitted by Meiya and Chizuru. He sweats and gulp


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Muv Luv

November 11 2001 Morning

After the awkward breakfast , Shirogane decides to go the the tree behind the hill , to just lazily lay there and do nothing , He felt weird , it like he reliving on someone else memories, he finds a spot to lay down both of his arm are behind his head and looks up the clear blue sky .

Not far form his spot a long light brown hair girl with with small braids on the side , quickly goes to the barren tree, Haruka calls out " Takayu- ..." but saw some one else , Shirogane out of reflex saw the younger image of the older Suzumiya " Haruka- cha... " almost slips and clears his throat " I meant 1st Lt Suzumiya ..." slowly stand up

Haruka a bit flustered , for she mistakenly called out a person that she already knew that he already long gone . She politely bows her head down

" Gomenasai . Agent Shirogane ... I just thought I saw a person that I knew ... "

" Its fine, no worries ..." He suddenly got some flash backs of the younger Haruka , Mitsuki, Akane and another teenage boy which for some reason he's familiar with. In Shirogane's thoughts " ... _These aren't one of my memories in any branches or loops ... Must be form ... Narumi Takayuki ... his wish to see both... 1st Lt Suzumiya and 1st Lt Hayase ... one more time ..." _

Haruka was hesitating a bit " Ano, Agent Shirogane ... I this may sound weird , were you a resident of Hiragi town?"

He paused for a bit " ... A few years back , my relatives and I did live in Hiragi for awhile ... But I then to move a lot ..."

" I see ... That must be it ... " She laughs softly " Thats why you give off that kind of presence ... "

He saw some flash backs , It belong to Takayuki , there's a overwhelming urge to hug Haruka , But he manage it to control it in his thoughts " _Geh ... calm down ... These aren't your memories ... Grrr ... Of all the times ... I've being swayed by someone else emotions ... Damn it ... My emotions are getting mixed up ..." _

A voice calls out both Haruka and Shirogane hears it . It none other than Hayse Mitsuki the blue haired female with a pony tail goes near them

"Oi , Haruka ! " She waves her hand " Capt Isumi is looking for you ..." notice the brown haired male " ... Agent Shirogane , heh ... you're the last person that I expected to see here..."

Haruka cheerful greets her best friend " Ano ne , Mitsuki , did you know that Agent Shirogane once lived in our home town ."

The blue hair female gave a doubtful look at Takeru " Heh ... Say Agent Shirogane , What do you remember about Hiragi ?"

He lightly scratches the back of his head. In his mind there are numerous memories about his house, his school, various shops, and the gaming arcade. All of this memories did belong to various Shirogane that lived in Hiragi , but one memory stood out , it was the water park aquarium, he unconsciously speaks

" Hmmm ... I do remember , the Aquarium water park that sold mugs that has dolphin engraving on it ... That I bought one for you, Mitsu... * coughs* Cough* In his thought " _Damn it ... I slipped ... Danm you Takayuki ! ... Stop messing up with my memories ..._ "

Haruka gave a puzzled expression while Mitsuki stood silently ...

Shirogane can feel the awkwardness of the situation , knows its better not shoot his mouth off and complicate the situation

" 1st Lt Suzumiya and 1st Lt Hayse , I must take my leave ... It seems this place is quite special to you two ..." He slowly walks away and waves his right hand to them

As the brown haired male lazily walks away , both Haruka and Mitsuki was surprised, Shirogane mannerisms is identical to the certain man that knew and once loved

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the roof top 10:30 am

Tama showed Ayamine her Saintpaulia. The black haired odd ball praises the pink haired squad mascot , then the door opens, both notice Shirogane.

Miki cheerfully greets him " Good morning, Shiro-kun ..."

Then Ayamine gave a playful tone " Morning ... Shiro-chan " and gave a quizzical smirk

He sighs " The same to you guys , Tama and Ayamine ..." Noticed the annoyed look of the black haired odd ball " Kei-san ..."

Ayamine gave a staged disappoint expression " You should have called me** Kei-chan ** ... I like it much more ..."

Miki made a panicked and flustered face " Takeru-san and Ayamine-san ... Takeru-san and Ayamine-san ... "

Ayamine smirked and enjoyed Miki's panicked reactions, Shirogane couldn't help sigh but in the same time was glad to see the day to day reactions of his friends , the kind of playful carefree innocence , Then Tama called his attention .

" Takeru-san , take a look !" Shows the Saintpaulia " They're in much better shape ."

" Hmmm ... They seem to be blooming quite well ..." He remembers Tama's Saintpaulia event , where he encourage her to shot down the falling HSST destroyer with the Trans Horizon cannon/ Rifle and one of his Christmas exchange gifts ...

The pink haired girl happily nods " I so happy my plant is recovering ... and to see the flowers bloom ... " Notice Shirogane blanking staring at the white potted flower " Ano ... Takeru-san , are you okay ?"

A bit startled "! ... Sorry Tama ... I just remembered ... A nostalgic memory."

" Nostalgia, Huh ... If you don't mind , can you shared it with us ?" It was Ayamine , she gave a curious expression ...

" Ayamine-san ... I don't think its right to ..." Notice Takeru gestures hand gesture of it fine ...

He altered some details" Well some years ago a got a friend , a florist , She really loved flowers especially violets and She once gave me the same kind plant as a present ... "

" So that's why ... " Tama gave a happy cheerfully expression.

Ayamine " You said that your friend really** loved** flowers ... Is she ..."

In his thoughts " _Tch ! Darn it Takeru ! Your getting careless ! I am continually giving off some sort tragic aura ..." _He going to speak but noticed the the solemn face of the two...

Miki " Takeru-san ... I am truly sorry ... I guess your friend ...She must really think of you highly ... If she gave you a Saintpaulia ... Do you know flower language ?"

Deep inside he already knew its meaning .. Just as Miki is about to continue

" In Flower language ...Saintpaulia means **small love** .. " Ayamine cuts in .

Takeru " ... ... ... ... " He closes his eyes " Ah ... You might say ... I only found out the meaning a little too late ... I was really dense idiot back then ..." Lightly laughs . Noticed Ayamine's and Tama's expression , it only got gloomier , He was racking his brains out on how to change the topic ... Then Tamase suddenly speaks

" Takeru-san ... You know, you have a very interesting sounding surname ..."

" Huh? "

Ayamine " The Kanji Shirogane , means Sliver while Takeru is Kanji for weapons or warrior ..."

Miki speaks in English " Sliver warrior or Sliver weapon ..." and continues in Japanese " Both sounds so cool .. "

He scratches his head for a bit " well if you put that way ... Maybe ... " He smiled a bit " Guess everyone in the squad has a meaningful names Like you Tama if translated is "Jewel" while "Kei" has many the same sounding words like " Wise , Blessing, respect. etc" See Tama smiling happily and Ayamine giving an amused expression. Check his watch sees it almost lunch time . " Tama, Kei-san let go to the PX , it almost lunch time already ..."

" Hai, Takeru Onii-san !" The pink haired suddenly put her hand on her month , blushed deeply and fidgeted

Shirogane gave a surprised expression , While the the black hair odd ball sharply eyed Tamase ...

" Hooh ... Tamase so cunning ... Exploiting Takeru's weakness .." Ayamine gave a naughty smirk , the pinked hair mascot continues to panic ..

Shirogane tries to calm things down " ... I see no problem with it... " Notice Ayamine's sharp and annoyed look " ... Err ... Di-Didn't we all agree that we can call each other nicknames ?"

Ayamine stared at him and for some reason he felt that he shot himself on the foot ...

" Nicknames , Huh ... Then Takeru, begin today I'll be calling you _Darling ... "_ Ayanime gave mischievous smug smirk ...

" Oi , Oi , can we stop with the teasing ... ... Its getting ...Awkward to say the least ..."

" Until, that you're so used to it ... To the point its like second nature ... Till you submit and totally surrender ...Darling ..." as Ayamine speaks her cheeks lightly blushed she slowly advance to his position

Shirogane began sweating a lot ... He never expected Ayamine to act like this , but did recall in the other loops and branches , She preferred the_ direct approach _ ... Then notices the pink haired Tamase goes in between with her arm stretched ..

She was stuttering " Aya-Ayamine-san ... Pl-Please don't ... You're making Takeru-san uncomfortable ..."

After an awkward moment of silence the black haired odd ball sigh " You guys are no fun ... ... Guess it time for some Yakisoba bread ..." and quietly leaves

" Takeru-san , I'll be going on ahead, see you later at the PX ..." Miki added

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shirogane and the rest of the squad got their meals and goes to the usual table .

" Hmmm ... Takeru? Where's Kagami and Yashiro ? " Asked by Meiya

He knew that both of them must be still tried , they must have stayed up all night monitoring him and gave an excuse " They're must be still sleeping ... The last time that I saw them both were busy with paper work ..."

Meiya " I see ... Then I won't ask any more about this matter ... "

Then at the back ground they heard Kyozuka Oba-san " Akane-chan , Haruko -chan and Tae-chan long time on see ..."

The three girls happily greets the cafeteria lady. Then the red haired with a bandana " Oba-san ! I heard the food here really taste great ! Give us the usual !"

" Coming right up ..."

Akane notices the the cadets and the brown haired male, the three Valkyries goes near Shirogane and company and gave a salute.

" 2nd Lt Suzumiya Akane of Task force A 01 , Please to meet you Agent Shirogane."

He quickly salutes back " Likewise 2nd Lt Suzumiya ..." He begin to have some flash back that belong to Takayuki he just ignores it " Hmm .. we're on off duty no need for the formalities ..."

" See I told you , Akane ... Agent Shirogane has this laid back personally ... Almost to the point of being a slacker ..." The blue haired Haruko laughs lightly.

" I find it hard to believe, 1st Lt Hayase is so fixated on having a rematch on this guy ... This guy that kinda resembles a Chop-kun ... "

Shirogane slump his head down and sighs a bit in his thoughts " _That's Akane-chan for you ... Grrr ... Darn it, Takayuki ... messing up my head and memories .."_

Then a girl with magenta colored hair and pony tail at the right side speaks "Ak-Akane-san ... I think you might make Agent Shirogane angry ...or worst you might upset his feelings ..."it was Tsukiji Tae .

He sighs even more and saw the magenta haired girl in his mind " _Hmmm ... I think I know this girl ... Isn't she of one Akane's friends ..._" got a flashback of air soft battle and other events in one of his other peaceful branches.

Both Kashiwagi and Tsukiji introduces themself to Shirogane and the cadets of 207. Then Akane called out to her friend/rival

" Chizuru , you better pass the combat evaluation this time or you'll be forever chasing my shadow ..."

She crosses her arms and gave a serious look"Don't worry, I plan too ... "

Then two other girls with Valkyrie uniforms call out to Akane , she waves a friendly goodbye at the cadets of 207 , went to the table the her friend sat and ate there meals.

Shirogane has this nagging feeling that Yuuko sensei is up to something , but he told himself it nothing that he can't manage or so he hope . He secretly checks for update on his tablet PC on any activity like BETA movement , UN, IJA, US troop deployment and such so far on schedule. He told himself that he should check on his "other self " who has complete access on the Earths digital database ..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Underground basement. Early Afternoon

Shirogane just stood blankly and stared at the stasis tank, that houses the almost fully repaired Mechnoid Knight. Then in her usual attire, Yuuko called out to him

" Fancy of you to drop by here . I wonder what **yourselves ** are chit chating about ? Like whats the mind of God and such ..." her tone was full of sarcasm and gave a smirk , which Shirogane all knew to well that she's up to something .

" Nah , just some philosophical debate of Humanity Spark of the Divine .. and by the way I guess the IJA , UN and other parties are not going to act sooner ..."

The purple haired woman put her right hand on her chin and give him a quizzical look " Heh ... Gnosticism huh ... Pretty interesting coming form you ... As expected the high ups are still debating and on grid lock ...On what to do on Sadogashima ... other argued for full scale invadsition to retake it , others want the over technology first then attack ... "

He sighs"As expected ... I guess it will take more than 19 days of _analysis by paralysis ... _ Not surprised ..." walks and lean on the wall " Guess what's more interesting that people that are gathered here ... "

" The Kusanagi no Tsurugi ,Yata no Kagami, Yasakani no Magatama and Yashiro Kasumi ..."

Then he continues "The XG 70 code named Susanoo, which in myth slayed the Yamata no Orochi ( Eight headed and eight tail snake)" in his mind finds the poetic irony for he has the knowledge of the BETA known as the superior .."

"Guess you already knew it ... About the 00 unit candidates and other interesting details huh ... how they're lives and deaths effect the balance of causality information ... And how about you ? A Radical quantum anomaly, which in reality shouldn't exist ... The Balance of Casualty should have rejected you "

" Then I refused to be , this power ... Limitless possibility to reject this branch of reality ... My existence is basically rejections of facts in this branch,which tries to rejects my continuity in this branch, but which I continue to reject ."

She gave a smug smirk "So you'll substitute change the facts and alter it ... You know...Hearing that for you ... Makes me feel that I won't have any regrets falling for you,You have a fascinating mind ... I just would love to know how much knowledge you possess ... I must say since we're into myths, is your role to be Yamato Takeru of Fable ? Talk about meaningful names... Shirogane ... Which means "Sliver" which in ancient times is associated with the good side of magic ...A Material that slays and drives away evil , As for your name Takeru ... In its Kanji has so many uses like weapon , warrior ... In Idiomatic usage you're existence has a potential of a **Sliver Bullet** a straightforward solution perceived to have extreme effectiveness ..."

" Sensei ... You make it sound so easy ... ... " He solemnly replies " I think people like you should know how complicated this is ..."

" Then enlighten me ... The mere fact the you exist is almost like magic ."

He crosses his arms " Ever heard of the saying **Any sufficiently advance technology is indistinguishable form magic** ... and" his face became solemn " There was time I questioned my existence , too the point I that curse and loath myself ... For every failure , apart of me became so accustomed with losses, unable to gain anything ... Yet a part of me cling to a possibility ... That I might gain something yet , but for numerous times ... I tried to gain something yet, in the previous loops ... I lost everything that loved and hold dear ..."

Yuuko gave a serious look " Getting sentimental aren't we , Takeru ..."

" Sensei , A word of advice ... I know you analyzed the algorithm of my other self ... Your planing to probe inside my other self mind ... Let me warn you ... It will change you Sensei ..."

" Hoooh is that a warning ? Or thinly veiled threat ?"

" Nope , it a promise ... It will personally affect you ... If you think that 00 unit candidates are the only ones that are affected ... You better reevaluate your calculation ...Sensei..." He slowly walks away .

The purple haired professor quietly stood in deep thought

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the gun range. Afternoon

Tamase and Mikoto tried to do some synchronized sniping on the 850 yards , Shirogane and the rest of the cadets 207 with binoculars watch in side line . Then Sgt Jinguuji calls out to them .

" Cease fire ! That enough firearms training for today. Squad form up !"

" guess its time ..." Shirogane spoke silently .

Marimo continues to address " You've all done well , so I've prepared a reward for you .Starting tomorrow. You'll all be taking a southern island vacation and we won't be doing the same training as before."

Sakaki comes forward and salutes at Marimo " Cadet squad 207 are waiting for your instructions, Ma'am !"

" Alright, Show me what you've learned ... "Looks at Shirogane " Agent Shirogane the Vice commander has some written orders for you to follow .." She hands over the letter.

He opens the letter and reads it contents . After reading he crumpled the paper out anger in his thoughts " _Yuuko sensei ... What kind of ridiculous scenario is this ? _ "

Written on the orders where , That in order to participate in combat evaluation his role is the a VIP or the precious cargo ... To be escorted by Cadet 207 to extraction point ..And the details will be given at the island vacation ...

PS to Tsun thanks for the idea , if you other suggestion or plot gems pls pm me


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Muv Luv

Comprehensive Combat Evaluation at somewhere at a Southern Island

The training cadet 207 arrived at the beach via Zodiac rubber boat and went to see the vice commander Kouzuki Yuuko. She laid on fold able chair was clad with her skimpy two piece bikini

" You guys sure took your time , I've waiting ...Yashiro " dressed in a white Sunday dress the sliver haired girl hands over a piece of paper to Chizuru .

" Orders received, Ma'am" Chizuru gave a salute to Yuuko

" Well, do your best not to get killed .."

Mieya answered " Understood ..."

" If it gets really bad ,use the radio in your bags . Of course , that means failing the exam " added by Yuuko

The Cadets gather their gear some food ration and a couple of water canteens. The pink haired mascot Miki felt a bit down and speaks

" Guess , Takeru-san can't join us ..."

" Well I guess he's on special assignment and he does take direct orders form vice commander Kouzuki only ..." it was her cyan hair friend Mikoto ..

" Let's finish up , and go meet instructor Jinjuuji ... lets show Takeru-san and rest how we've improved.." It was Chizuru was finished checking her combat gear , the rest of squad followed and meets with Sgt Jinjuuji .

" During this operation , you'll be tasked in securing an agent that has top secret data, this agent will rendezvous this general location on your map." The Cadet 207 checks the maps that their instructor gave them "Your mission escort the VIP , try and to escape the battle field . The primary objective is safety of the VIP and escape to the extraction point . There a total on two sites which you need to investigate and which may have intel the extraction point that are marked on the map.. It does not matter how you do it . As long you finish with in the time limit. This operation ends in 144 hours when the recovery vehicle departs form the designated point ...That all the information that you have for now ..Synchronize your watches ... Operation starts!"

All of the Cadets " Understood!"

" From the looks of it , This more complicated than our last exam ... Now we have to rendezvous with the VIP first and check the sites located on the map .." it was Mikoto.

Chizuru fixes her glass " Yeah ... Guess they got to change the course , mainly we're doing this the second time , any way lets meet up the with the VIP we're suppose to escort ..."

After a couple of minutes of trekking they saw a familiar figure , he wore the regular Hakuryou's student/cadet uniform and on the back of his shirt, printed in bold letters VIP. He lazily waves at all of them. The rest of the cadets a bit taken by surprise.

" Takeru !? Your the the VIP !? That we're going to escort ?" Blue haired Meiya spoke with a surprised tone.

He let out a deep sigh and answered " Yeah ... The XO (Yuuko) thought its more interesting this way ... " He notice the confused looks of the cadets " Just like you guys, this came as a surprise for me as well ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours ago at Yuuko's office

Shirogane was complaining Yuuko's ridiculous scenario .

" Sensei , what's the meaning of this? " Takeru raised his voice " This scenario is just too absurd for my liking .."

The purple haired genius smirked " Then I like it ... " she crosses her arms " If this kind of situation can get you rallied so up ... It must be important .."

Deep inside Takeru's thoughts , he knew it yet again, one of Yuuko's schemes against him , well after all... She's the kind of person that really hates being kept in the dark , can be a very vindictive and willing to manipulate anyone to get what she want. For now she wants to annoy the hell out of the brown haired dimension jumper ..

" You know this can be simpler if you assigned me to join the cadet squad in their exams."

Yuuko replies " Ara , and make it easy for the cadets? And My dear Shirogane-kun you are still joining them ... As a primary objective that is ..."

He grumbles " Sensei , your enjoying this aren't you ... Still sore form being kept in the dark and doing things behind your back huh ?"

" Hmp! , Don't get me started ... I like being the the one pulling the strings behind the scenes ...Not the other way around , since your so keen in joining the cadets combat exams ... I thought it will be more interesting this way ... Or I could cancel it and let you not participate .. " She smirked

Takeru fell silent for he has some conclusion what Yuuko scheming , To get more Data , check his quantum brain wave signals and how it interacts with the cadets

" Tch ! Fine what ever , I'll play your game Sensei , but on the condition that you let Sumika and Kasumi tag along on the Southern Island vacation ..Let both of them have some rest and relaxation . "

Yuuko smirked " Sure, no problem ... Being so considerate on both your wives huh ."

Shirogane silently frown, goes out of the room by slamming the door and broke some hinges

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back the forest path

Chizuru and the rest formulate a plan, their discussing of splinting the team into two groups .

" Okay Team A will consist of Me , Mitsurugi and Tamase we'll investigate site A, While Team B will be Ayamine , Yoroi . You guys will be task to protect and escort Agent Shirogane to site B. If things goes as planed we'll rendezvous at this location ." She marks the spot on map. " Okay , Operation start ... Good luck!"

Deep in Takeru's thoughts, he knows this changes everything, in his loops he remembered always being paired up with Mikoto , but now Ayamine is joining with him ... Now a whole sets of dynamics are in play and told himself its just superficial matter . He asked both Ayamine and Mikoto if that have spare tobacco to snake proof his uniform. Both answer that they used it up already.

The cyan haired Mikoto answers " There might be some wild garlic or lemon grass around here , I could look out for some ..."

" Nah , Never mind, but thanks for the offer , Mikoto ... Let's just go to the route point " In Takeru's thoughts " _I doubt if a simple poison form that snake will have any effect ... even at high dose RAD or ARS (Acute radiation syndrome/poisoning) my body can tolerate and adapt ... Can I still be called a human ... Guess both Yuuko and Motoko sensei think my cell structure is closer to a BETA ...Tch ... no use over thinking useless stuff.."_

The party of Takeru , Ayamine and Mikoto trekked to the forest path for a couple hours, the group cautiously watch out hidden traps. The brown haired young man notice his surrounding and strangely felt nostalgic ...In his thoughts

"_This forest , this jungle ... hasn't change one bit ... This take me back ... I was weakling .. When Mikoto did so many stuff that made her look heroic ..._" Glance a bit at the cyan haired girl " _But now ... She just looks normal girl ... Kinda like a cute Imouto that you want to protect ..._ " Got quick flashbacks on how she treated him form his snake bite and he mentally scolded himself .

The Cyan hair girl calls out " Takeru , are you okay ? you've been spacing out ..." She came near along with Ayamine ...

He was a bit startled " Its just nothing ... and avoid making loud noises , you might set off a sonic land mine .. "

" Guess you know about those " Mikoto replied and Ayamine put her right hand on her chin

" Kinda ... Yeah , anyway lets move ...

In Takeru's thoughts "_You can never be too careful ... Things are changing way beyond what my memories can remember ... I should be more alert about this matter ...Anyway I still got my handy tablet PC as a last resort ... Guess I should trust my skills, Mikoto and the rest a bit more ... "_

Takeru , Ayamine and Mikoto continued trekked a couple of yards more. Both girls was surprised , that Takeru suddenly speeds up his walking speed and was acting like scout , quickly yet cautiously checking for traps.

This poses a dilemma for the Black haired odd ball Ayamine and The Cyan haired Mikoto , Their suppose to be the ones to escort Takeru not the other way around . Ayamine quickly grabs Takeru's left arm and spoke in a low tone.

"Oi! Takeru ... Will you slow down and let us do our duty ... It pointless for us if the VIP or your case the agent gets in the line of fire ..."

"She's right Takeru ... " Mikoto notices him demeanor and asked with concerned tone " Ne, Takeru what's bothering you ?"

He silently cursed at himself, he must really have this subconscious urge of being over protective of both Ayamine and Mikoto.

"Gomen , Gomen , I am still not used to the idea , being the escorted .. Usually I am the one doing solo missions.." he continued in his thoughts " _If you think about my situation , how I got here in the first place , yeah its sort of a solo mission .. A very long and arduous one ... "  
_

Takeru looks around his surrounding and felt a Deja vu , this was the spot that a hidden trap loaded with a rubber bullet got him in his earliest loops , but for some reason after slowly surveying under bushes , he couldn't find any ... Inside this mind he sense somebody was observing his movements ... At the back of both Ayamine and Mikoto he could see/sense the glint of a scope ...

In an instant he quickly push down both Ayamine , Mikoto into the dense under bush and was on top of them , both girls gave surprise look on there face , Takeru gestured with his finger to be silent and points at the general direction where he saw the glint of light . Both girls notice a faint light at the distance after a few moments a silhouette of a person that slowly raises .. Takeru signals both Ayamine , Mikoto to crawl and use the dense foliage as cover . Both girls nods ..

In the dense foliage, taking the lead was Mikoto , Ayamine while Takeru was closely following form behind, he could he something was still not right , notices Ayamine right boot unknowingly hits a small black snake, it hissed and is going to bite in retaliation . Just before Ayamine could react, Takeru quickly lunges used his right to protect Ayamine form the bite . He swiftly grabs snakes head in his palm , with iron like vice grip closes his hands into a fist his left hand twist and snap the snake in two .. and throws the thorn head away.

Ayamine was about to ask if he okay , but he signals later and he's fine , with a concern look eye on her eyes she nods and continues.

Takeu open and closes his right hand . there was bite mark at his palm f in his thought "_ Tch! That was really close ... That darn thing almost bit Ayamine ..."_ He could feel the toxins following in his veins " _Crap ... Guess this will sting a bit later ... Nothing that this body can't handle_ ..." he knew that the kind of snake that bit him... must be a venomous, a juvenile black mamba or a subspecies and thought it best keep this matter to himself not worry both Mikoto and Ayamine ... "_I hope Meiya and the rest fine_ ..." Close his eyes for a bit sensed Meiya, Chizuru and Miki's presence , let's out a small sigh told himself that they're fine ... _  
_

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

Forest path

Takeru's group continues trekking , Both girls Ayamine and Mikoto notice that Takeru was walking much slower than before and use his left hand to clear the stray bushes . The cyan haired Mikoto goes near to him ..

" Takeru , are you okay ? " Notices the abnormal amount of sweat " You in pain aren't you? Where did get hurt?" and notices that he's hiding his right hand form her

" Nah , I 'am just fine ..." in his thoughts " _That Mikoto for you ..._ " He was going to talk his way out , but Ayamine suddenly grabs hold of his right wrist, he flinch a bit due the pain and showed it to squad combat medic

Mikoto saw the extent of inflammation " Woah ! Takeru! When did this happen ? Why didn't you tell me sooner !..."

" This small pin prick is nothing ... I must have accidentally cut myself while is was crawling .."

Ayamine gave a angry and serious face " Liar , he was bitten by a snake ..."

" Heh !? Then did you see what kind it is .. Where is it now ? Does it have round head or triangle one ... Single or double subcaudal plate? and what color?" Mikoto ask in a worried tone

" Its a non lethal type , I am quite sure of it , if it were fatal I shouldn't be alive and talking to you guys ... We've been trekking more than 2 hours , I feel relatively fine other than the flesh wound on my hand ..."

" But I strongly urge that we get that wound of yours cleaned up .." It Mikoto she was going to open her water canteen , But Takeru refuses

" No need ... We need every ounce of water for the trek ... " Ayamine quickly grabs his hand and use her water canteen , pour some water

"Yoroi , can find some herbs to treat the inflammation?' Ayamine asked

Mitoko nods " hmm I think, saw some ... " walks for a bit gets the medical herbs , she rubs the herbs into some sort of paste and put it on Takeru's bite wound . Ayamine tears of a piece cloth on her tank top and gave it Mikoto tightly warps the wound .

Takeru " That was unnecessary ...But thanks ..."

" I should be the one that should be thankful ..." Ayamine's usually stoic face showed guilt and remorse .

It was late afternoon,. Both Ayamine , Mikoto check the map and the compass they are just a klick away form the the site they're suppose to investigate. Mikoto saw the how dense the forest path.

" ... It getting quite dark , I am not that confident checking and disabling traps at night ... Let make camp here "

Ayamine nods in agreement " I'll secure the place , and place some makeshift traps ... Just in case they ambush us" She turns to Takeru " You ... Just stay put and don't make this any more difficult ..." she leaves

Takeru stood silently and knew that the black haired Odd ball was feeling guilty ... He saw Mikoto gathering dried up wood and prepared to make camp

" Hey, Mikoto need any help ?"

" No need , just take it easy and leave the rest to me ..."

xxxxxxxxx

Evening At the camp site after eating some of their rations , Ayamine, Mikoto and Takeru decide to call it a day . After a few hours later Takeru opens his eyes and slowly surveyed if both of this friends are asleep .

In his thoughts "_Yup , both are ... Let see now who's following us_ " Get his hand held device " _Hmmm ... 3 persons, 150 meters away ... Might as well say hello ... if my hunch is correct , these guys must be assigned watch over me .."_

He silently gets up and swiftly goes to location indicated on his device.

A blue haired female wore a combat fatigue is standing guard. it was Kashiwagi , Haruko she yawn a bit , then someone taps her shoulder and was startled

" Geez , Akane I told you don't startle me like that ..."as she turns she saw Takeru waving his hand " A-Agent, Shirogane ..."

" Yo , never have guessed its you guys. The ones trailing us... "

Haruko sighs a bit " Well orders are orders so it can't be helped..."

" My guess that there must a recon drone above flying this island , that why your group can keep tabs on my position ..."

Haruko is silently impressed " Then mind telling me, how did you find us ?"

He smirked " No can do ...It a trade secret, anyway I just dropped by to say hello ... See ya ..." silently leaves.

Moments later he when back to the camp site , rested and slept . But unknown to him Ayamine was pretending to be asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Morning second day of the combat exam. Shirogane was scratching his head and wondering " How the heck this happen ?" his right hand was bound by a makeshift rope to Ayamine's left hand ...

" Its because , you like to wander around ... " Ayamine added

" Kei-san is right , you know , Its the only way to stop you running around ... " Mikoto gave a frown .

Takeru just slump his head " Hai , Hai , I get it ... My bad "

After a few moments , the group found the hidden underground base , they've been checking the perimeter. All seems to be the way that it should be , the broken down Humvee, the gasoline drums . Mikoto was scavenge any useful material that she can find , while Ayamine ( Dragging Takeru along ) Check the Humvee for any details on the extraction point and found a chart which has the longitude and latitude.

Mikoto calls out " Kei-san did you find anything ?"

" Yes, I did , it must be the of the extraction point. " Shows the piece of paper " How about you ?"

" Hmm just a large sheet ..."

Both get out there map and triangulate the position .

" I guess all that is left is to scuttle this area and leave this place ..." the Cyan haired survivalist commented

" Wait , think about it ... If we blow up this area in broad daylight , its giving away our position . Isn't our primary objective is to escape ?" It was Takeru .

Both girls contemplate on his insight . " Well if you let me , I can salvage more parts form the Humvee and jury rid a remote control detonator ..."

Ayamine and Mikoto continue to think over , both are having second thoughts on letting Takeru aiding them , mainly due its their combat evaluation.

The Brown haired male cross his arms " Let me clarify this ... I am an **agent **tasked to fulfill my duty that's assign to me , which is to escape behind the enemy lines ... I am not some hapless VIP that's going to slow you guys ... Have some trust and faith in my skills and experience ... As the same way that I that ,I have the utmost trust in both of you ... and can you please release my hands ? It hard to work ."

Ayamine paused for a while then she freed him off " But I am keeping a close eye on you ... "

He wave his hands "sure , sure this just going to take a while... " Goes the Humvee and inspected it. He used a Swiss army knife, checks for wires, electronics and gauges form the dash board and saw pipes at the distance, this got him thinking "_ electronics, explosive materials and gasoline ... I think can fashion a make shift remote control detonators ... " _continues to check for materials that he can use ...

After a few hours , Takeru & Mikoto made an improvised remote control detonator . With the help of Ayamine he was able to couple more IDE's .

All of them agree to wait it till its at night to set the explosives ..

xxxxxxxxxx

Evening

A loud explosion erupted form the underground base that lit the night sky , At the distance three figures watched form distance .

With the remote detonator on her hand , Mikoto " Alright , the Objective destroyed, Let's the rendezvous point .."

Both Shirogane and Ayamine nods , the group proceed to on route to meet up with the others. Form here they made camp and gathered some edible plants. The group waited for Chizuru's team and on the third day of the exams .

Chizuru , Meiya and Miki steps out the forest sees Takeru , Ayamine and Mikoto gathered around a bonfire.

Mikoto with cheerful tone : " Look! Its Chizuru , Meiya and Miki .."

" Yo " Takeru greets the 3 surprised girls

" Takeru , the light form the bonfire was quite hidden ... We could barely see it at ten meters ." said by Meiya

He just nods

Meiya continued " But still to arrive this quickly ..."

Chizuru " I Argee, So when did you guys arrived ?"

" We got here yesterday evening .." Mikoto adds

Chizuru and her team gave a amazed look

Miki " That early ?! "

The rest gathered around the camp , Mieya , Chizuru and Miki tells Shirogane the items that they found , It was the anti material sniper rifle with one bullet and Repelling rope . In turn Mikoto tells them that her group found a the map with an Evac point , a large sheet and with Shirogane's help the made a improvised remote detonator and extra IDE's .

" Takeru was amazing , I knew that he was so knowledgeable about weapons and explosives but I never expected him to be able make remote control for the IDE's " Mikoto gave a thumbs up to him

Meiya , Chizuru and Miki made a puzzled gesture . Espicially to the strictly by the book Chizuru ..

" Wait , aren't you guys suppose guard , Agent Shirogane ?"

Both Mikoto and Ayamine gave troubled gestures both knew that they must have breach some protocols and could lose some points, But Takeru interjects

" I see no problem with it , aren't we all task to use any asset that we find ? I happen to be one and I have a role and duty on this combat exam , it did not state that I am not to assist you guys ..."

" But its too vague , Too conveniently vague, if you ask me ..." Chizuru cuts in

Takeru scratches his the back of his head " Well , guess people like me are used operate in the "gray area"

All of cadet fell silent, In Chizuru's Thoughts "_ Guess Takeru's Agent rank is not just for show huh ..." _notice the bandage on his right hand " Hey, Takeru what happen to your hand ?"

" ... " Notices Ayamine was about to speak but he signals not too " Just nothing ... Just accidentally cut myself, nothing to fuss over about ... anyway aren't we supposed to plan the next phase ?"

Chizuru clears her throat " I'd like the easiest route possible , but no way to tell which that is ..."

Tama " That's true ..."

" And also now we're in a much large group , thankfully we have more time to spare , we should carefully plan and access our next move ..." Chizuru notice Ayamine " What is it ?"

Ayamine " There people that are trailing us around ... "

Chizuru, Mieya and Tama was quite surprised by this

Meiya " So it must the enemy's scouts ... Guess this even more tricky ..."

Takeru " Wouldn't worry that much ... Those guys are just the observers than the enemy scouts ..."

All " ... ... ... ..."

Chizuru "Form now on we'll be moving as group , Bad teamwork will result in mission failure ... Be alert at all times ."

Everyone agreed, Chizuru added that squad is to take rotating shifts so others can eat and sleep with the exception of Shirogane to stand watch .

Shirogane " Guess you guys ( Meiya , Chizuru , Tamase) haven't eaten yet ..."

Meiya " The rendezvous point was quite close to us . We all wanted to arrive as soon as possible ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tamase , Ayamine and Mikoto began looks for some edible fruit around , Tama show her friend a fruit. Mikoto tells her its Pangium edule are very poisonous, then Ayamine showed another fruit . the cyan haired tells her its Strychinne even more dangerous. Ayamine smirked and looked at Chizuru .

Chizuru " What are you looking at ?"

" Nothing ..."

" Don't go "Nothing " Chizuru added

" I wasn't looking ..."

" You were !"

Ayamine hands over the poisonous fruit " Here , for you ..."

" I don't want it !" Chizuru irritantly answers

Tamase turn her gaze on Shirogane , he was on a tree branch, his hand behind his back and was starring at the night sky. She calls out " Ne Shiro-kun what are you doing ?"

He looks down " Ah, Tama , just looking at the constellations ... was a bit adsorbed with my thoughts ... That the universe form this point of view is still , yet constantly moving ... " he climbs downs at the halfway jumps and lands

Ayamine gave a goofy look at him " Takeru ... You're acting like an old man ... I think I should call you Shiro-Jiji next time ..."

He just smile back and scratches the back of his head "Then I will never be just another old man ! To me , old age is always 10 years older than I am ..." laughs then the air head Mikoto

" Then Kei-san , that's impolite ... It better call him ojiisan ..."

All of the group sweat drops.

The socially inept Meiya " I am not sure how to respond with your joke , Takeru ... But then I guess XO Kouzuki and Instructor Jinguji are old by your standards ..."

Shirogane gulped " Err ... Meiya I think your missing the point here ... " Notice Ayamine smirking and did not like what she planning " And Please just forget what I said. I don't want to piss off the Queen of Shadows and the Mad Dog ... .."

The Cadets with exception of Chizuru and Ayamine were puzzled about who's this Queen of Shadows and The Mad dog ...

Meanwhile at the other side of the southern Island two females sneezed


End file.
